When Love Strikes Someone
by Externus78
Summary: AU [chap13 up] You don't realize it hurts the most when you're falling for the person who loves you just when the one you love is already falling for you...[After a long, long break] Read and review, a'right? And please be patient with it
1. Keeping It Cold

A/N: I was wondering if I could make a fanfic(I'm making it now) about GALS coz' umm...well after all the resources I've gone to...they were all really helpful. If anyone knew how much patience I kept in waiting for a good time to write this fic. I am thinking of finishing the series first, but instead I researched on what would happen next, though I only got just a few ideas on the topic. It's only Episode 18 here and the series is aired only once a week. Why wait to finish 52 of 'em if I could try to keep up with the Internet's concept? I felt more excited now I found out a bit of every thing. I'm gonna try to keep up with my works. FLAMERS, I'd like to say anyone could shout at me here, get mad at me, and FLAME me of course,...because I myself know I may not come out with the greatest ideas. Hehe, LOL. Whatever it takes, as long as I show what I think is good by God's grace.

Externus78

P.S. GOD bless you everyone!!!LOL

Disclaimer: 'Don't harass me. Okay then, I'll go buy your company!', I said to the owner last month. Quickly they were amazed by my good personality and they agreed to sell this for $1billion dollars from me. So what do you say? Hehe, bow down before me so I could give you your share of Rei Otohata! moderators: --smacks Ex78 on the head--

Ex78: --faints--

Chapter 1: Keeping it Cold

A/N: --pants for breath-- Whew! I escaped from them. --runs off again--

Summary: In this chapter, Aya tries for the last time to confess(again) her love for Rei. This time, more courageous. She swore that if Rei gave false response she'll give up on him already because she wanted to stop her heartbreaking. And let's see who's gonna be the one to console her with this...

----------

"Ran, this is...this is enough!" Aya shouted as she hugged Ran, crying.

Ran patted her head softly and felt the softness of Aya's hair. "Aya, I'm not—I'm..not gonna stop you. Cry all you want, burst all your feelings out, so that next time you'll realize you'll have a lighter soul than the one you've been carrying now." Ran was also close to tears because of pity for her friend.

They were both at Ran's house that night. Ran is sitting on her bed while Aya knelt on the floor, hugging her sadly but with great force.

Aya couldn't help crying. All she ever wanted was to hear Rei say 'It's okay for me. I'm glad to hear that.'...or at least just near to that. She wanted him to say it's just fine for him that Aya loves him. But everytime Aya tries to talk to Rei about what she feels, he goes angry and shout at her that he told her so that he's not the type of guy that's worthy for Aya. Though Aya had tried many times and accepted all the pain she got from him, she still looked at the brighter side. She never gave up. But now it had hurt her so much. When she had come up to Rei by noon, Rei snorted at her and pushed her away in front of many people. He shouted at her again, as he did usually but now more angrily, "What are you doing here? Stay away from my sight and get lost! I don't know any Hoshino anymore!". She tried to protest but Rei just cut and said, "Don't ever show yourself to me."

A/N: Hi! Yoohoo! Over here guys! Ever wonder why or how Rei just got that rude? Well, to tell you, based from what I've read, they said Rei is really supposed to be like that. Don't worry, that's just a temporary act. Everything changes right?

Ran held Aya's shoulders and pulled Aya up to her side. She rubbed Aya's back and hugged her, letting Aya's head rest on her neckSort of dramatic girl thing.

"You know what Aya?" Ran said, thinking of trying to make her happy. "I never ever wished or attempted to be this dramatic, but..."

Ran saw a faint smile cross Aya's lips, though she could still hear her friend sobbing.

"..but well, all I could say is I never even knew we would end up in this room, this night, crying for a guy, who never wanted anything but fame. I mean—"

Aya sat up straight and looked Ran straight in the eye. "Ran, this isn't the end but just the beginning. No one knew this would happen." Aya paused and stared at Ran for a long time that Ran pressed her.That meant she tried to talk to her again coz' Aya looked hypnotized or what

" 'Nythin' wrong?" Ran pressed.

Aya looked down. "Ran, tell me, what do you think of Katase?"

Ran rolled her eyes and laid her back on her bed, then spread her arms wide. "Him again?"

Aya nodded thrice. "He's been always nice to me. Unlike Rei."  
  
Ran suspected something. She quickly sat up again. "Don't even tell me you're being caught between Rei and Katase?"

"I think I am. Ran. I think SO." Aya said. "Just look, Rei's been turning his back on me while I'm after him, while Katase has confessed his love for me already but now I'm the one ignoring him. I knew how Katase felt now. For those who don't know who he is, he is not an OC, okay? He's also on the series. Maybe I should give him—"

"You mean in a snap you'll let go of Rei?" Ran cut her, worried about whatever emotional breakdown may occur in case she just lets Aya decide. Anyhow she also still needs to arrange her problem with Naoki and Naoki's brother, Tatsuki Kuroi. Who will she choose? Well, she gotta help her friend first.

"I'm not!" Aya said, almost like a shout in quick response. "Please, Ran, advise me. I don't know what to do."

Ran pauses for awhile. While she thought of a solution to Aya's problem she can't help thinking of her own lovelife. She tried to dismiss the thought of Naoki and Tatsuki. She got an idea. "What if you try to confess your love for him for the last time, and if he doesn't respond well, I am advising you to let him go. No matter how painful, I'm telling you you'd feel better if you did what I said."

"What about Katase?"

Ran shrugged. "It's up to you to decide to love him or not."

----------

The next day...

"That damn Yuuhi. Late again." Rei murmured to himself.

"Rei-chan!"

Rei turned around and got a --nerverack-- on his forehead. _Rei-chan?_

Yuuhi went nearer to Rei's place. Rei had called Yuuhi to Lavender Cafè, which had once been Aya's favorite hang-out.

Yuuhi panted for breath.

"Yuuhi, I got somethin' to tell you." Said Rei. "Let's get in the cafè."

Yuuhi nodded and followed Rei into the neat place. After they had ordered, Rei started the conversation. Just in time when Yuuhi also started speaking.

"I—" both said.

"Go ahead." Rei offered.

"I need advice." Yuuhi continued, trying to make it shorter.

"That's also what I am gonna say in my condition."

"You know...Hondo Mami, right?" Yuuhi asked. Rei nodded.

Yuuhi closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them again. "You know what? I never expected us getting in a situation like this. All I wanted was to get famous or popular, get a girlfriend, and live a happy life."

"And you know what?" Rei asked back, trying to sound quite ridiculous but all-knowing, "In those three desires, you could only get one. Be famous, not happy, no girl. Get a girlfriend, not famous, not happy. Live happily, no girl, no fame. Get it?"

Yuuhi felt screwed up. It's his first time to hear Rei give real advice. But with the tone Rei used he sounded a bit funny but true. "Mami said she wanted me to be her boyfriend.", Yuuhi told Rei, direct to the point.

"WHAT?!" Rei exclaimed, almost catching anyone's attention. He turned to Yuuhi back when he saw that no one noticed. "Yuuhi, you can't! What about--?"

"I know. I liked Ran than her, I love Ran. So much that I can't even try to like other girls but..I don't know. I don't know if I have to regret the time I consoled Mami when she was down. Rei, I've been wondering who to choose."

"You have to choose Ran, Yuuhi. If you don't want to, then don't. It's up to you. But I'm telling you Ran IS the one you've been patiently waiting for the whole time so now why choose another?" Rei said seriously.

Yuuhi rubbed his left eye. "Re—Rei? Are you really _you_ today? I mean, I know you're so cold and stuff, but... now—whoa, what did you eat?"

"I like it when Let's sing it folks! I like when you do it right thurr you are confused about me. Don't think much about it."

Yuuhi smirked. He was about to speak up when his cell rang. Yuuhi excused himself and answered the phone happily when he saw the name of the caller..Ran.

"Huh? Oh...yeah...sure...I was thinking the same...I'd love to but—" Yuuhi heard the line click. He put the cell back in his pocket. His smile never faded and it was REALLY big.

"YEAH! YES! I'm so happy!!! Rei, you know what? For the first time Ran asked me out to date her."

Rei just stared at him blankly. "Okay, then. But you were the one supposed to date her out, not her. Well..what about me?"

Yuuhi shrugged. "I tried to protest but she shouted No Buts and turned her phone off."

"Go, she's waiting for you. Let's just...talk..some other time." Rei said, sad about what occurred, Yuuhi going. If you're starting to think that this is a yaoi fanfic NOOOO it's not. I could put my crushes Chichiri and Tasuki as a pair...but not Rei and Yuuhi. Duh!!! Never!

----------

"No buts, Yuuhi!" Ran clicked the cell phone. "There, he said he'd love to. Now you two could be alone. Remember everything I told you, okay? Never cry in front of him, just act as if everything turned out okay for you, that you don't care. Or else his head will bob up again."

Aya nodded. She heaved a sigh and walked on the streets to Lavender Cafè. While Ran, started to go her way to Sparkles' site for the Kara-maraIs that it? dance moves.

----------

"Please Lord, whatever may happen, help me take the pain or joy equally." Aya whisperingly prayed. She opened the door and pretended she was surprised to see Rei drinking his own coffee. She pretended she didn't care. She went to the counter and ordered a 6-piece brownies in a box. When she got her order and passed Rei's table. Rei held her back by the wrist firmly. Aya felt a chill run down her spine. _This is it._ She thought.

Aya turned. "What do you want?"

"What are you doing here? You're following me!" Rei said, looking her in the eye with a mount of flame within his own.

"No, I'm not! This is my favorite hang-out. Maybe you ARE following me!" Aya stated.

"I told you don't show your face to me!"

Everyone felt frightened and didn't dare try to interfere with them.

"Yes! I didn't, did I? It's just that it was this thing called coincidence that brought you here, right? I don't even know you!"

Rei could see the hurt look somewhere in Aya's eyes. But outside it was anger she tried to show. "Then, fine, starting now, I don't know anyone named Aya Hoshino!"

"Don't even come up to me if you don't have anyone anymore to run to!"

"I won't! Are you trying to say that I would come up with that idea?"

"I know you! You turn to someone when you're down but you don't even want to understand your so-called friends when they were down!"

"Then why do you care if I understand them?!?!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!!" Aya shouted with a mixture of emotions—most anger and hatred, and a few of passion, sorriness and pain. She pulled her hand away and stomped out.

"I hate you as much!!" Rei shouted, quite out of mind.

That was when Aya bursted out her true feelings. Rei noticed the movement of her shoulders though Aya tried so hard not to show her outburst. All he could do was stay cold and forget what happened. She ran home, not even looking at her mom when she arrived, who was confused about her and became worried. Her home was near the Cafè, therefore it's walking distance.

Then Aya ran to her room and wept all she could. _He's gone...he's gone...Rei...I love you so much... but you denied me, what could I do? I want to avoid this pain, but now is the most painful part of my sorrow. Goodbye...Rei. If I don't leave you now, I might experience this again and again._

"Rei..." she said between sobs. She clawed at her blanket, which is already wet with tears.

----------

Ran pretended to wait for Yuuhi in the mag store. Yuuhi opened the door and touched her shoulder. "Hey..."

She turned around to face him. "Where were you?" Ran said, smiling.

Yuuhi felt like melting. _Oh, my Ran._ He thought. "I've been called by nature. Well, so where do we go?"

Ran held her stomach and it growled. "I'm hungry—no... I'm starving. Let's eat."

----------

Meanwhile, as the commotion was proceeding, a part of the gang was on her happy side of the world.

"What do you want?" Miyu asked the child she held tenderly when she found it lost.

The small boy pointed to a balloon which is shaped in a bunny. "Really? Okay. I'm gonna buy that for you okay?"

"Miyu, maybe you're just too good today." Yamato stopped her.

Miyu smiled at him as if ignoring his comment. "But I want to cheer up this kid. Please let me do what I am happy with. You know that I do these because—"

"I know, but you've spent so much for the lost kids we've been passing by before. Until now."

Miyu ignored his advice and bought the balloon for the boy. She walked out of the shop as Yamato followed and led him to a hidden alley so she could talk with him.

"What's wrong with you?" Miyu started.

"No—what's wrong with YOU?" Yamato asked back.

"Don't you want me being this happy?"

"Of course I do but—"

"Well then don't keep me from it! Look, don't make things look worse. I want them to be happy so they won't be like me when I was their age! Just for these we need to fight?"

Yamato punched the part of the wall beside Miyu's head. Miyu stopped talking. "Miyu, all I want is for you to be happy, but you must also know that making them happy can't only be shown by money. Settle down...please?"

Yamato's words seemed so gentle to Miyu's ears she was so carried away. She nodded and said 'Sorry.' to him and got a response of 'It's okay.'. Yamato simply held her head gently and kissed her forehead, then hugged her. Miyu cried on his chest and held Yamato's shirt tight.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to remember my—"

"Hush now. Past is past, it happened, forget it."

With a smile, she nodded again and took Yamato's hand. Yamato blushed. _She's so warm._ He thought. Miyu led him out the hidden corner and when her face had exposed to the public air, everyone could observe her eyes full of happiness and has no trace of weariness left.

_I love it when she understands how I feel._ Yamato thought.

----------

"Here we go!" Yuuhi said gleefully as he placed the tray with two tall beverages, a plateful of pasta and another plate with burger. Of course, one of the tall drinks is his.

Ran started eating after saying thanks. Yuuhi sat down across Ran's spot and as he sipped from his soda he secretly looked at Ran with sparkling eyes.

_I'm so glad I'm with her today. No one in for a mess, no problems, no turnovers, no intrusions....I can't imagine this being real. I mean—just, look at it! It's already happening! Still I can't believe...that Ran is here with me. ME alone! This is absolutely unbelievable! If only anyone could be happier than me, I would—_

Suddenly, Yuuhi's thoughts were interrupted when a loud crash was heard. Ran pulled Yuuhi out of his seat. A car had just broke in the restau! The glass door broke, the big expensive windows were gone, and the pieces scattered on the floor. In short, a car crashed into the dine-in house.

Everyone panicked when it happened and got out of the restau. But Ran kept still, ignoring the panicking Yuuhi who was pulling her out. She fought the urge to punch him away and just shouted, "Shut up and wait there!"

Yuuhi did so.

Ran kept looking over at the driver's seat and saw the driver run out of the car. A police car's siren was heard and policemen, including Yamato, shouted, "Stop! Hands up!"

The running driver stopped running when he was blocked by two police motorcycles. He put his hands up and backed two steps then turned around.

The man seemed so familiar to Ran. The blonde hairstyle, hair raised up, dark complexion...when he turned around...

Yuuhi heard the fearful gasp of Ran and went by her side to see the wild driver.

"TATSUKI?!?!"

End of Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Gal fic, I'm telling, and because of my studies, maybe it would take me days, weeks, or even months possibly to finish a chapter but as long as I could I'd try to finish this. They had been studying in college, different schools.

Here's the list of the courses they took:

Ran-Choreography(Choreographer)

Miyu-Mass Communication(Reporter)

Rei-Medical Technology(Doctor)

Yuuhi-Fine Arts(artist)

Tatsuki-Psychology(Psychiatrist) Like brother, like MONKEYS hehehe

Naoki-Pschology(Psychiatrist)

Katase-Computer Engineering(ComEngineer)

Aya- Journalism(Author/Writer)

Anything you would like to open up with me will wholly be accepted.


	2. Dramatic Love

A/N: I was wonderin' just what I need in order to keep this on-course. Well, to makki, you're right, I'm not using the same attitude. Just makin' things a bit more complicated. Thanks to my reviewers.

Ex78

P.S. I need your comments, okay? FLAMERS, I said you're welcome...

Disclaimer: So where are my slaves? Aha! There you are! Fuji Mihona, Go make the 2nd series of GALS now and I'll give your salary! moderators came in my company--

Ex78: Oh no, here they are again!!!!--runs moderators: Hey come back here and say sorry to the company!!--chases me--

Ex78: WAAHHH!! T-T....XD--smacked in the head--

--------------

Legend:

"..." - characters talking

... - characters thinking

... - me speaking!!! ï

Chapter II: Stolen

"Gentlemen, you may leave the room now and again, don't forget to study the notes I gave you and keep up with your animation subject." The teacher's voice said.

"Ladies, you may.." the teacher's voice trailed off as Katase had gone out of the room quickly.

"What the heck is this life about? I wish I could see Aya rather than see that ugly teacher." Katase grumbled to himself.

Someone nudged Katase. "You mean you prefer Aya over your career?"

As if knowing it was his mind's voice, he said "Yes, of course I do, she is much more—wait.." he came to realization. "Hey!" he turned to see the female stature. "Hi, Roiki."

Roiki, an OC, Katase's classmate, smiled. "Seems like you're deeply in love, huh?"

Katase nodded innocently. "I am."

Roiki stares at the blank air. "That girl might be pretty lucky with you."

"Huh?"

Roiki shrugged. "How I wish someone would love me like that."

"I'm always here, I'm your bestfriend."

"Well, a friend. But not the way you treat Aya. I want someone who'd love me as his own."

Katase put an arm around Roiki. "Someone will. Believe that. Love might come soon, who knows?"

Roiki simply nodded. Katase patted her on the back. "I gotta go. So long."

----------

"What's this all about?"

"Hands up boy! Just explain it all in the court."

Ran went to the commotion. "What's going on Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki turned his head to Ran's direction. He struggled from the police's arms and ran to her and knelt in front of her. "Help me please! I don't know what's happening in here!!"

The police quickly pulled him up and pushed him to make his chest lean against the wall. They began to handcuff him. "RAN please!!"

Ran held the police's hand. "Can you please tell me what exactly is going on here?" She asked, irritated of the complete ignorance the police is showing her.

"Ma'm, this man here is found driving a car that had been reported stolen 3 hours ago."

Ran dropped her take-out beverage. It spilled on the ground. She covered her mouth to keep from shouting. With wide eyes, she found herself gradually losing trust on Tatsuki.

"That's not true! I didn't know! It was—"

"No comments, just go." The police ordered.

Tatsuki tried to struggle hard, but to no avail. "Please! I didn't do anything wrong!! I—Ran! Help me here please!! Ran!! Ran!!!"

But the police had already put him in the car.

All Ran could do, for the first time ever, was to cry stupidly for the suspected thief. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed loud as she sat on her spot. Yuuhi, being rendered speechless, put one arm around Ran's shoulders and rubbed her other shoulder with his other arm. "Ran," he said.

"Yuuhi, he's a criminal!! I—I didn't know he could—he could—!" She couldn't say anything about Tatsuki anymore. She wept onto Yuuhi's shirt. Yuuhi had felt a mixture of emotions. Gladness, because Tatsuki's gone and he had Ran in his arms. Pain, because of Ran's crying sound. Anger, because Tatsuki betrayed Ran. He didn't want her and Tatsuki together neither did he like Ran hurt by Tatsuki.

"Can I bring you now back to your home?" Yuuhi asked, thinking they're doing this in the public.

Ran nodded. Yuuhi took out his own car keys and led her to his car.

----------

By afternoon...

--_It's okay. I'd be waiting,,,_ -- Aya thought as she patiently waited for her lover to come. She thought of giving him a surprise.

"Yeah, sure bro. See ya! Okay!" Aya could hear his voice not very far away. She kept still on her seat, waiting for him to emerge from the corner and see her there. Aya smiled at the thought of him being surprised by her appearance. Soon, her wish was given.

Katase appeared from the corner near where Aya was seated. The locker was just beside the seat Aya was on.

"Aya? What are you doing here?" Katase asked, surprised as Aya had expected.

"I absented from my class today." She said truthfully while Katase stuffed his things into his locker.

"Why? Are you sick?" he stopped burying all his books in his locker and looked at Aya. "Do you want me to come with you to the doctor? I—"

"No, no. I'm not sick and I know you're already tired." Aya said with concern

"It's okay if I'm tired, I could come with you to the doctor. For you."

Aya blushed. --_You're so cute when you blush.--_Katase thought, then closed his locker.

"N-no, I'm not sick. I just felt kinda tired from my lessons last night so I felt the urge not to attend today."

"Do you want to go out for some coffee?" Katase invited.

Aya looked surprised now. Then she blushed again. --_He's inviting me to go out with him.--_ she thought. "I..guess..I guess so."

They walked out the halls of Katase's school. When they got out the school, they started to walk to the nearby coffee shop.

While walking, Katase kept taking quick glances at Aya. Then he himself blushed. --_So beautiful at any angle--_ he thought with amazement.

--_I'm glad I already told her about what I felt for her. Maybe she'd understand somehow.--_Katase thought. He took her hand and held it tight.

Aya blushed in alarm and slowly turned her head to face Katase. "Ka—Katase..you—"

"You know already, right?" he asked.

She nodded and blushed more, thinking of the people who envily looked at them. Still she allowed him to hold her hand.

----------

Rei slopped on his bed lazily. He put his hands up to the back of his head. He sighed again. And again. And again.

--_Oh great, now I'm using up all my breath._-- Rei thought. A flashback about the scene at the café occurred to him.

_--"Yes! I know! I wanted to avoid you! I don't even know anyone named Rei Otohata!"_

_I could see the hurt look somewhere in Aya's eyes. But outside it was anger she tried to show. "No one has ever been named Aya Hoshino!" I told her._

"_Don't even come up to me if you don't have anyone anymore to run to!"_

"_I won't! Well why are you trying to say that I would come up with that idea?" Though I myself knew sometime soon I might come up with that._

"_I know you! You turn to someone when you're down but you don't even want to understand your so-called friends when they were down!"_

"_Then why do you care if I understand them?!?!"_

"_BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!!" she shouted._

_I was surprised. She admitted it.._

_In front of everyone..._

_For the first time she shouted those three words. To me...and I did dump her. Not knowing what to say, I shouted in return.._

"_I hate you as much!"_

_Still I felt hurt when I spilled out those words...why?--_

End of Flashback

Rei sat up and buried his face in his hands, placing his elbows on his knees. "What's going on in my life. All I want is to live happily."

"I'm not going to fall in love with that girl. Whether she liked it or not. I won't. I promise myself." He said. Still he felt uncomfortable. "I can't fall in love with you, Aya!! I am. Not. Ready. For. A serious. Relationship!!!" he shouted. His mind spun around like a whirlpool. Aya's words kept pounding in his mind repeatedly. _--Because I love you!!--_

"No way...I..I won't." he swore, though somewhere inside him there's something opposing him.

----------

Yamato slammed his fist on the table.

"What the heck did you do?" he insisted. But Tatsuki, who was seated across him at the station, spoke nothing.

Yamato heaved a sigh. He turned around and peeked outside the window bar of the door to make sure no one's listening. Then he turned back to Tatsuki. He whispered to him the softest possible whisper, "Look here,...you're my sister's boyfriend. Ran would kill me if she knows I'm the one assigned on investigating on you. Just tell me what you did and that will set you free, okay? Who knows? I might help to make you free."

Tatsuki stared into Yamato's eyes deeply. _--He's telling the truth. He's not spoiling me.--_ he observed. "Okay, I'll tell you."

Yamato breathed a sigh of relief and tried to peek out the window bar again. Then he sat across Tatsuki. He placed his chin on top of his clutched hands. "Start." He seriously said.

"I was walking to college school when some guy had invited me to dine with him and talk with me about your sister. He says he's the number one fan of Ran and asks me all kinds of questions..what she likes, what she does, what—"

"Then why does he have to ask you instead of my imouto?"

"Many people knew about us, you know."

"Proceed." He said, keeping his ears open for any necessary detail.

Tatsuki sighed first. Then continued. "Then I remembered I still have my psychiatry class today. I remembered it when it was too late. I saw the clock at the café read as 1:50. My class is 2 o' clock. So I bade him goodbye as quick as I could but he stopped me from going when he asked me why I need to go. I told him so and he asked again what I'm going to ride on. I said I'm commuting because I didn't bring my car. He said I could borrow his own car and he gave me the keys. I said a big thanks and bade him."

"Is this guy familiar to you or what?" Yamato asked, trying to clear things out with his mind.

"No." , was Tatsuki's simple reply.

"Then why did you let the car crash into the restaurant?"

"I didn't." Tatsuki opposed, trying to be calm as much as possible because they might think he's guilty if he runs amok in the precinct. "I panicked when I heard the police car sirens behind me. I didn't know why but when I looked around to see who you all were chasing, I observed not one car tried to go faster. I concluded that I was being chased. When I was about to turn into the corner, I tried to step on the break, but I had nothing to step on. The break is loose. I think the guy I talked to removed it for the purpose of killing me. So that was when the car crashed into the restau."

"Uh-huh." Yamato nodded. "Where did you meet this guy?"

"Just here in Shibuya."

Yamato nodded and stood up. "Thank you for your good cooperation, Kuroi Tatsuki."

Tatsuki bowed slightly. "If you weren't the one who investigated my case, I could have panicked and ran amok here in the station. You're welcome."

Both shook hands and Yamato led him to the Sergeant. At the main room, he salutes to the Sergeant and tells him all Tatsuki told him.

----------

"Thanks for driving me home." Ran smiled, hiding the pain she wanted to let out. The thought of Tatsuki stealing a car felt so ugly for Ran. Yuuhi drived her home and now they are on the front porch.

"You're welcome." Yuuhi replied.

"Sure!! Till next time!" She waved at him and laughed her hearty laugh. --_Why is this so hard to do? I just need to laugh, though I myself feel that it's so hard to laugh when I don't really want to do it.--_

"Ran.." she heard Yuuhi call her.

"Huh?" She said, lowering her arm. "Do you still need—"

Ran was rendered speechless when Yuuhi suddenly pulled her to his chest and embraced her tightly.

Slowly, tears came out of Ran's eyes and she began crying. She raised her arms and hugged him back. "Yuuhi..."

Yuuhi felt the soft curls of Ran's hair. "Don't stop what you feel. Let it all out. I hate it when I see you hiding your pain."

"You—you noticed..."

Yuuhi let go of her and cupped her cheeks with his hands. "Yes, and I'm telling you you shouldn't wear your mask in front of me, because I could let it all out anyway."

Ran embraced him again and now it's Yuuhi's turn to be surprised.

Ran cried loudly. --_She could've been hiding so much pain in her heart for a long time. She's crying so loud, anyone she could've been crying out to now will notice that. She's trying to let it all out now.-- _Yuuhi thought, rubbing Ran's back.

"Thank you for being here, Yuuhi." She said between sobs. "Maybe I could let everything out now, so that next time I don't have to cry for the past."

"I think you should confront your mom with this." Said Yuuhi.

"No. Okay, you may go now, it's getting late." She said.

"Are you sure you're already okay?" Yuuhi asked.

"No, I'm not. But maybe I will be after I cry all I could." Ran said, smiling a bit.

Yuuhi smiled. Glad that she smiled even before he would leave. But her sight was too exciting to be left. "Ran, don't get mad at me but could I ask a favor?"

Ran nodded, wiping the tears though it seemed useless for it was just being replaced by new ones.

"I wanted to hug you for the last time tonight." Yuuhi said undoubtfully of himself.

Unexpecting Ran's agreement, Ran opened her arms wide. Yuuhi felt so glad and hugged her tightly. He held her head and kissed her forehead. Then he bade goodbye.

"Bye. Mami might be waiting for you." Ran said.

Yuuhi waved and then drove away.

When he was gone, Ran went upstairs to her room. _--I can't believe that being in college could change almost everything in my life. I am dramatic now, problematic and also lovesick. But on top of that, Yuuhi had been here when I needed someone. He is a good friend. Mami is so lucky with him. But—hey, wait!_-- she thought.

"He hugged me for the last time and kissed my forehead!" She said to the air. If Mami was his girlfriend then why did he kiss Ran's forehead? The spot he kissed burned hot. Ran blushed a little. This was the first time she had gone with the flow of her emotions, and moreover, this was the first time someone had kissed her, though not in the lips, but still kissed her. Hugged her. The first time a guy had embraced her in his arms.

_--Well, at least he's not a maniac. In this world, only a few people are left educated.--_ she thought, still crying.


	3. Not all policemen are serious

A/N: Hello! I'm here again. Actually, I'm being screwed up about Rei's feelings because I know in the series Aya only said I like you. Even in the 22nd episode she didn't say that she does love him. All she said was that she liked him. And he dumped—okay he accepted but still he dumped—her. He was cold and he told her he's not ready. So I thought of making it the first time she ever said 'I love you' to Rei. If anyone doesn't mind...

Ex78

Disclaimer:

Ex78: --opens fan and lets the wind blow her hair to the right-- Whew! --checks her nails-- How long shall I wait for my servant to bring my juice? Fuji! My juice! Now!

Fuji: --who wears clothes of a slave-- Yes, ma'am...

Ex78: Hurry moderators: --presses doorbell to my house—no, I mean, my mansion...--

Ex78: Open the door, servant Fuji! --laughs hysterically--

Fuji: Yes,ma'am. --opens the moderators: --comes in and sees me-- Hey you! Say sorry to Fuji-sama!

Ex78: --runs away-- Again!?! : No escape now!

WHACKKKK!! (oO)

XD And the rest is history....

--Note: The disclaimer portion is true. And for all those who believe in this, I'm saying this is just a fictional story by me. And for those who don't believe, again...this is true. Believe it or not!! ; ()--

Chapter III: Not all policemen are serious

Legend:

"..." characters talking

--...-- characters thinking

... me speaking

That night, Ran cried all she could and glad she was the very next day. She woke up with a smile, no worries, heartaches, anything. Even when she thought of her boyfriend, Tatsuki, she can't seem to shed a tear. She thanked God for the nice feeling.

"I need to go to the precinct. Maybe I could visit Tatsuki today. Or help him go out. Who knows? He might be innocent." She talked to herself. Half surprised of her own decision. Still, it seemed she doesn't care that much at all. As if Tatsuki wasn't the person he was in Ran's heart. I'm telling you guys if you cry one time, try to reminisce those times you haven't cried when you felt pain, and you'll realize that beyond the clouds, there is a silver lining. --sniff----sniff--

She went downstairs and found her brother there, sipping coffee.

"Up so early huh?" she asked him.

"I'm supposed to be the one asking you that. I have a job, you don't." he said, not even managing a smile.

Ran didn't seem to notice the seriousness of her brother and she responded gleefully, "I have a class, and you don't."

"Since when did you wake up early for class?"

"Since today." Ran answered brightly.

"Ran..." Yamato said.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you so happy today?" he said, grabbing a slice of bread and biting it.

"Why? Don't you want me to be happy?" Ran asked, kind of confused. But she still smiled.

"Of course I do, but...you have problems right now, don't you?"

"Everyone does have prob—"

Yamato slammed his palms on the table and stood up. "Quit fooling around, Ran! You know as well as I do that your boyfriend Tatsuki Kuroi is in prison!!"

Ran fell silent.Then she looked at her own empty cup. She felt a bit of pain striking her heart, but because of her night-long cry, she can't find the urge to shed a tear. All she could do is smile gently and talk calmly.

Ran's voice escaped from silence's walls. "Brother, I know. And I wanted, in fact, to visit him today. I was even wondering if you could help me."

Yamato had his own turn to fall in stillness. "Ran, he needs you."

Ran sighed. She stood up and left the table. "I know that, Onisan. I know that for a long time."

"Ran...you don't have class today, do you?" he asked, remembering that it was Saturday and thought Ran had been joking awhile ago.

"I have my class today. Today is my practice for my dance steps that I'll be presenting on the day of my school's festival. Don't worry, I'd make sure I'd be there at the station to visit him.", were Ran's last words before she went upstairs and dressed up after her bath.

Yamato, who was left in the kitchen, finished his breakfast and wondered why his sister lost her appetite though she had been smiling all the time.

--_I hope she chooses the path for herself correctly.-- _he thought, anxious that Ran might be taking the wrong road to her prospect.

Please forgive me if I'm redundant at times

----------

KRRIINNGG!!!!

Aya bolted upright when her phone rang. It was too early to have a caller. She rubbed her eyes for some seconds and reached for the receiver. She laid herself back down on her bed and placed the phone to her ear.

"Hello, Hoshino residence." Aya said.

"You don't have to be so formal in this early morning, tenshi."

--Don't have to be so formal? Tenshi?-- she thought a while, then recognized the voice and the way the caller spoke.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Katase. Why are you up so early?" She said, smiling to herself and blushing.

"Nothing, I just want to hear your voice first thing in the morning."

Aya blushed again. "I-is..Is that..all?"

"Erm...well..I would also like to ask if you don't mind if I fetch you there and get you to your class?"

Aya giggled. "It's Saturday, silly."

She heard him laugh at the other line. "Oh, yeah I forgot. Well, actually I just want to hear you giggle too."

"Oh great, now what else?"

"Okay, I'm gonna tell you. I called to ask you out for a date. Today. Period."

Aya blushed more and kept quiet. --Him, asking me out? For a date?-- she thought. "But Katase, we just went out yesterday!"

"So you mean you don't want to go with me?" he said temptingly. "If that is so, then maybe I should hang up—"

She imagined Rei being Katase, and asking her to date with him. Then she shook her head. --I have to forget Rei. He'd hurt me too many times already.-- she thought pessimistically. "Wait! Don't...well..."

"Okay, let's do it this way. I'm gonna decide when. You gonna decide where, okay? That's a deal, talk to ya later." –click-

"But..." before any objections, Katase hung up. "Now what do I do? I don't even know his number. And if he calls me afterwards and I say I haven't planned anything yet, he might get disappointed."

Aya decided to dress herself up.

In less than 15 minutes, she had chosen what to wear. She wore a violet bandanna on her head, letting the left-over corners hang beneath her ears and around her neck. She wore large round silver earrings. Then wore a three-fourth sleeved dark pink top and a purple leather skirt. As footwear she wore a reddish-purple high-heel. Her bag is silver, which could be easily hung by the shoulder.

She looked absolutely greatshe always does. She wondered why she had come up with the idea of dressing like this when she would only bring Katase to Lavender's Café.

--_If I fought Rei there, maybe he won't come back to that place. That's the perfect place. Yes indeed.--_ she thought. Then she shook her head. _--Ooh, what the heck am I thinking about? He dumped me, I have to forget him, that means..I shouldn't care about him whether I see him or not.--_

The phone rang again.

"Hello?" Aya answered while arranging the strap of her sandals.

"Hey, Aya! Wanna go out with us?" a female voice said through the phone.

"Oh, Miyu." Aya recognized. _--Why can't everyone just tell who they are before they talk with me? They all leave me here puzzled of who's calling.--_ she grumbled in her thoughts. "Who's going?"

"You're the second one I called. I called Ran over before you and she said she'll be thinking about it first. Well, you? Are you going?"

"I dunno...who else would you be inviting?"

"Let's see, you, Ran, Yamato, Yuuhi and Rei!"

Aya felt stabbed by a knife a hundred times. "No, I'm not going!!!" then she slammed the phone.

She breathed hard, "No, I'm not ever going with him again!"

The phone rang again.

Aya thought it was Miyu calling back. She picked up the receiver and shouted, "You're not getting me to come with you if Rei's there coz I'm going out with Katase you hear?!?!"

"Whoa! Aya? Some minutes ago you were so happy! I didn't even know what I did wrong!"

Aya blushed red hotchili peppers!. She had just shouted at the man she was going out with today! "I'm so sorry, Katase, I...I didn't know—it's just because—"

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked.

Aya can't take the pressure. She slammed the phone and threw the whole away.

It gave a loud crash. Good thing Aya's parents were out for work.

Bad thing no one's there to comfort her.

----------

"Going where?"

"To Lavender's Café! Y'know, just to talk awhile and eat, then shop!" said Miyu on the other line.

--_But that was where I fought with Aya.--_he thought resistantly. "I don't think I'm going."

"Aww, please? For Ran."

With the deceiving voice of Miyu, Rei had no more choice but to say "Fine then, what time?"

----------

Flashback

--Her eyes darted in my direction and met mine."What's going on Tatsuki?" she asked.

_I struggled, tried to get their hands off me shirt, my arms. When I got free, I never let the opprtunity pass away. I immediately knelt in front of Ran and begged for her help. But she just stared at me like I was an ignorant wandering animal—fine, a monkey if anyone calls me—and she didn't move._

_The police began pulling me up and pushed me roughly to the wall, wherein my chin had hit and was bruised. They handcuffed my hands struggling at my back._

_I shouted for Ran's help. I took a glimpse of her and I saw her eyes full of fear. What was that? Fear because I would be imprisoned or fear because if she tried to save me from them she might be involved?_

_End of Flashback but still thinking_

_Now that I'm here in this jail, would she ever visit me, or at least send a message?_

_Is she also thinking of me right now? Did she even cry before I got in here?_

_My life is so miserable now...three losses...Loss of my ParaPara King titleI do hope I got that right..uh..the title he got for the best dancer, Loss of my reputation and..loss of Ran..._

_I hope she does—--_

"Kuroi, you got a visitor."

Tatsuki got up immediately and his ears clapped as he heard the news. --_I don't care who it is! As long as I got a sightseer, I'm long fine!--_

He didn't ask who it is, didn't care whether his handcuffs be removed, and just went on.

Much pleasure was brought to his eyes when he saw Ran seated on one of the seats.

He was about to run to her table but he stopped when an unknown man sat across her and greeted her. The guy was handsome but was also here in prison. He haven't seen the man yet, so he might be a new prisoner here. Tatsuki felt exploding. Did Ran really visit that man rather than him? If only Ran knew how long he would stay in that stinking jail...

"Tatsuki, how long will you be staring at her?" a female voice called him.

He turned, and saw an unexpected lady. A beautiful, sexy and intimidating creature.

"But—"he turned around again, and rubbed his eyes, it can't be! Two of them?

"Am I dreaming?" he asked, facing the female who called him.

Ran laughed. "I look like the girl you were staring at, don't I?"

"R-ran, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...hurt your—"

"Sit down." She calmly said.

Tatsuki did so, but didn't dare continue what he was saying. So Ran started.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked flatly, staring blankly at Tatsuki.

He blushed slightly. "Y-yes. I think so."

"Liar. They said you were grumbling all night because of the hard mattress."

"..."

"Are you hungry?"

"No. The food is well served here."

"I know that the food is well-served here.But you didn't eat last night, did you?"

Tatsuki knew there was no use in lying. "I didn't eat, because I don't want to share food with my inmates."

"Don't be so boastful. Remember, you're like them now. So you do what they do, and pay for what you did."

"I'm not used to—"

"You must know that! So what are you gonna do, let yourself starve here and die? Oh great, just great!"

"You don't understand! I'd rather die here than live without seeing you! Well if you're finished you may leave now!!"

Ran fell speechless. She closed her eyes awhile, gulped, and opened them. She stood from her seat.

"I know everything that happened from your investigation to the time you shall be set free. I know you're innocent. And there's one thing—just one more before I leave—left to say, no matter what, I still love you." After that, she was led out by the guard, and Tatsuki, flabbergasted, was pulled back to his room.

--_She still loved me, and I do too. But I sent her out, shouted at her! TATSUKI!! YOU"RE SO STUPID TATSUKI!--_ His heart wanted to burn, to blast, blow up like hell...

----------

"Don't you even want to go? I just want everyone to meet so we could share the problems we are having." Miyu pleaded. "Come...please?"

She heard Yamato heave a sigh which seemed to be loud enough for her to hear. "Miyu, I told you, some other time, I need to focus on freeing this Kuroi Tatsuki because he's my imouto's boyfriend!"

"I know that but—"

"Please Miyu, I'm really busy. Now Sergeant is calling me, I gotta go,okay? Bye honey." –click-

Miyu put the phone down. --_Yamato had been so busy the past few days even before Tatsuki was put to jail. He doesn't even had enough time for me for me anymore.--_ Miyu thought.--_But not all policemen are serious with their job, why does he have to be somber in his occupation? Can't he even tell his boss that I need him for awhile? If he only knew what my problem is, and that anytime soon..I might be gone?"_

End of Chapter 3

A/N: Miyu isn't dying! She's just kinda leaving, sort of family problem. And about Aya, she is caught between the two guys. Actually, this story is supposed to focus more on Katase/Aya/Rei plots, but this scene on Ran and Tatsuki is really keeping me typing on it. But don't worry, I'll try harder to focus on the love triangle. By the way, don't mind if I have typographical errors on Yuuhi's name(s). Sometimes, I might type Youya, coz that's his name here in my country when the show is aired. These are some of the versions of his name that I know: Yuuhi Asuo, Youya, Asuoh, Yuuya Asoh(hehe funny name), Yuya and Youhi Asue. Too many huh? Anyways, I'd rather focus on Yuuhi Asuo. In any case you may expect me typing incorrectly.


	4. A False Invitation

A/N: NUFF said...

Ex78

P.S. Do I get anythin' more to say?

Disclaimer:

Ex78: I'm getting' tired of this game...okay, I'm giving this back to you!

Fuji: YAAAAAYYY!!!!--jumps so high for joy that accidentally Fuji bumps her head into the ceiling of my house and the ceiling broke.

MY HOUSE FELL DOWN....

ON ME....

--END of FICTIONAL disclaimer story—

I'm telling the truth now. I don't own any stuff of GALS, just this fic I guess, and some skins and posters and....(blah mods: Good thing she admitted it... Whew...

Chapter 4: A False Invitation

There was a ringing of the doorbell.

"Coming!" Aya shouted, closing the foundation she used to have her retouch. She had put a light pink blush on, and pink lip-gloss.

She picked up her bag and placed the letter on the kitchen table saying that she might be late in case her parents would come home that night. Her parents are working often 48 hours, and seldom-just 24. Aya isn't even informed of her parents schedule so she had made the letter. Her parents' shift had started 12 hours ago.

She went to the front door and opened it. Both were stunned of each other's appearance.

Katase was so handsome; he wore a nice and neat purple (coincidentally) shirt with a design of magnetic things. it meant he was attractive. He wore black pants that gave out its neutrality. Katase also had a silver watch that shone brightly in the light and gave him a nice appearance, something that had hovered Aya's eyes. Aya, oblivious of Katase's same response to her outfit, just smiled and greeted him.

"H-hi, you look...so gre—"

Katase pulled her close to him. She felt his shoulders tremble, but he wasn't crying, he seemed scared.

"Ka—Katase?" Aya called, blushing.

"I don't know what I did wrong, but sorry. I never wanted to hurt your feelings. Did you know I hurried so much to get here to check you out and to know why you just discarded me on the phone?"

Aya pushed gently away from him and said, "I'm sorry, I was just a bit wretched by Miyu, and I became quite irate awhile ago. Because—let's just forget it, okay? Let's go."

Katase didn't dare put it out to further issue and nodded. He led her to his car and as soon as they both got in, he started the engines and drove away.

On the road...

"So where do we go?"

"Just at Lavender's, I think."

"What? Have you really thought about it?"

"Erm...no. I didn't."

"Sounds fun if I do the plan of where to go, doesn't it?"

"Y...you decide. But I don't even have much money to spend."

"Baby, it's my treat!"

"Baby?" Aya asked, quite stunned at the nickname. "Who even told you I'm your baby?"

"You. You just asked me and said it."

"But Katase I—"

"No buts, I love you and I'm gonna call you my baby, okay?" he insisted.

Aya laughed. "Sure...baby."

There was gladness in Katase's eyes. Aya could tell very well that that gladness is the joy of her being with him. She knew Katase had been worrying about her these past few days, and now that she is already smiling, she knew Katase is relieved to witness her delightful face.

----------

"I think the only ones not coming are Aya and Yamato. Naoki said he'd come." Miyu explained.

_--Naoki..._-- Ran thought. She forgot about herself because of the pressure Tatsuki's imprisonment had been bringing in. She forgot Naoki. Half of her was happy, that at least for a moment she had forgotten about him. The other half was...well, not so, she felt like splitting into two. All this time, she just realized she said 'I love you' to a suspected criminal while she left the --other innocent guy-- who loved her so much.

Did I tell you yet?--scans other chapters--Oh yeah I didn't tell you..yet. Naoki had been heartbroken with Miyu remember? When he found out she was Yamato's property—sorry for the word—, I didn't know anymore what happened to him. So I determined to put him back to the Ran-Tatsuki situation. There's explanation on the author's note after this chapter's done.

"Ran? Hello?" Miyu called. "Are you coming?"

"Yes I am. I will." --_I have to go no matter what. Whether he courts me...or not...though I know if Tatsuki knows about this...that I went out with the gang, together with Naoki and not him, he'll get really mad._--

"Good. At least, there are...let's see, you, me, Naoki, Yuuhi, Rei...five of us. I called Katase already but they said he's not home. In five minutes, okay?"

"Fine. See ya. I'll be dressing up now." Ran said, putting the phone down. Then she picked it up again and dialled a number.

"Hello? Delivery Service..."

----------

"You don't look so dressed up today, son."

"Is that so? Well, mom, I don't care." Rei answered, while his mother pecked his cheek as a sign of greeting. They had just met that day only by afternoon.

"Why, son, you weren't like that before! You even told me you won't go out a day without dressing the neatest you could, didn't you?"

"Mom...I mean no offense, but..why do you care?"

Her mom shrugged and looked him in the eye. "Because I love you."

Rei felt stabbed by a million knives. --_BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!!-- _Rei found himself thinking of Aya's pain.

"You do?" he asked, trying not to sound hurt.

But there seemed to be an escape from his enveloping aura, and his mother had sensed the pain he was hiding from her.

"Son, do you need advice? I mean, you aren't yourself lately. You dress up like that, you ask me why I care, then Yuuhi tells me you're giving him advices for heart problems."

He held his head, and on closed eyes walked to the table, pulled out a chair and sat down. "This is...nothing mom. It's just that..well..I don't really know why."

His mom sat down beside him. "Don't take this wrong but...do you yourself...have a heart problem?"

"What?" he asked in quick alarm, opening his eyes and looking into his mom's. "Is that a joke? I mean—mom, whoa...I can NOT fall in love, mom."

"You mean you're not stuck up in any situation right now?"

Rei heaved a sigh. Maybe it would be better if he lets it out. "I am."

"Tell me." His mother said, holding Rei's hand.

"I had been long doing this. Before I don't care. But the last time was different. I didn't know why but...I...I felt guilty.

"Guilty? Of what?"

"Long story mom. It started when..."

----------

"That's so beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"You like it?" Katase asked, pulling it out from the rest of the dresses.

"That's cute. Really cute." She said holding it like it won't leave her arms again.

Katase stared at the blissful girl—no, she's a lady. He is so glad that he could see Aya so happy. Hadn't seen her so delighted because of his plan before. Her eyes gleamed a mount of joy. It shone beautifully. Her face had a perfect shape, which also looked so smooth. Her blush-ons even made her a real beauty. Her lips are so prominent, so shiny...and not to think like a maniac...kissable. Oh, if Aya only knew how Katase longed to kiss those. He loved her so much, not only on the outside form but also internally.

"Hey, Katase!"

How he enjoyed it when she calls out his name. "Yes baby?"

"I'm trying this on, is that okay?" she asked, pulling him to the front of the dressing room and leaving him there as she went inside the dressing room.

"Sure. I'm just here, waiting to see how it looked on you." --_Of course it would look good—no, I mean, great..on you. You suit everything well, my angel.--_

----------

"Kuroi, you have a package."

Everyone darted to Tatsuki when they saw a box being pulled to the bars.

He began opening the box.

Inside it were different kinds of goods, chips, his favorite snacks, a big, soft, comfortable mattress, a matching pillow and...a stuff toy.

Tatsuki had been left wondering all time who sent him the items, and he was so delighted to have those. But when he saw the stuff toy, he knew who the sender was.

"Ran..." he whispered, misery filling his heart again.

The stuff toy was the monkey Ran gave him on his birthdaythis wasn't on the series, I think on the series it's a monkey keychain, right? I meant here his last birthday.

The misery left before it had fully wrapped around his heart and was replaced by a bouncing heart. It's very expensive to send these things by package. She can't just tell the police to give them to him for free, Tatsuki knows that. And the price of the mattress is also expensive. He didn't know how Ran paid for all these, but in his heart he is so grateful.

----------

Katase was about to mock Aya that when she comes out of the dressing room they're already 60 years old when Aya shouted 'I'm finished'. It almost took her years.

"Well come out! What do you expect, I'll be the one to go in there?" he said, rolling his eyes and placing his hand over his head before leaning on the wall. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine Aya wearing the gown, but to no avail. He isn't used to see Aya wearing those kinds of fashion clothes before. Still he kept his eyes closed and continued to imagine, but he can't.

"I thought you want to see my look. Why are your eyes closed?"

"I'm trying to imagine you wearing that. I can't picture you that much but—"

Aya giggled. "Why imagine if you can see the real thing?"

Katase opened his eyes. "Whoa!" he was speechless...never had he seen Aya so beautiful, so gorgeous, so striking, so...indescribable.

The dress is a black fitting long cloth with a satin skirt. Its left shoulder is velvet and the sleeves are seemed to have been cut in half. The sleeves of the left shoulder are long, while on the right shoulder the dress is sleeveless. It glittered and anyone who'd see Aya in that dress would find her very attractive.

"Don't you like it?" Aya asked.

"I love it. You're indescribable." Katase complimented. Aya's hair hung up to a bun but in a messy still attractive way. "Your dress seems loose on the upper portion."

"I know. I couldn't reach the zipper behind me. Could you zip it close?" she asked.

"Okay." Katase blushed. He'll be holding the zipper of her dress! He shook his head to dismiss the green thought. _--Katase! Discipline! Don't be a maniac, you can't lose her trust, could you?--_

He went behind her and held the dress. He slowly began to pull the zipper up, his hands trembling.

"You're shaking. Is something wrong?" she noticed, but didn't look and still bowed her head down.

Katase blushed again while proceeding to zip it. His eye caught attention of her neck. Her nape was clean, pale but smooth. He noticed that she was clean.

His eyes set on her nape as he is slowly closing the zipper. His hands trembled, then he shook off the thought—the green thought—trying to keep him unfocused. He tried to quickly zip it close. When it was closed, Katase embraced Aya from behind. "You're so beautiful today, my baby. I love you."

Aya's make-up hid her blushing. "Th—thank you."

He let go and asked her, "So are you going to buy that?"

"I don't have—"

"I will. For you, okay?"

"But—"

"No buts, baby."

Aya giggled. "So what's next?"

"Meal time!"

Then he paid for the dress at the counter and pulled her into the car. He drove swiftly and sooner they were on the restaurant.

----------

At Lavender's Café...

"Yoohoo! Over here!" Miyu waved at Yuuhi.

Yuuhi crossed the street. When he reached there, he scratched his head. "You are kinda noisy, ya' know?"

"I could see you didn't find it good to bring Mami here, huh?" Miyu asked.

Yuuhi fell silent for a moment. "It had been a difficult time to make excuses from her so I could go here. She won't believe me that I'd be seeing just Rei. Which is why it is good to hear that Rei's coming."

"Don't you love her?" was Miyu's direct question, turning serious. "Don't tell me you're just playing with her heart 'til now."

"Didn't Ran tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I am just allowing her to be my girlfriend. But I don't love her. You know who I love Miyu. But I didn't tell her yet."

"So you mean you're turning 18 and it's been years since you were hiding that sensation and yet you still think it isn't the precise time?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Yuuhi, let's go inside now, Rei's waiting for you. Maybe Ran'll arrive soon."

----------

"This one please...and erm..what drink?" he asked, looking at the lady across him.

Aya shrugged and smiled. "Anything."

"Red wine?" he asked, no real intention of getting her drunk.

Aya shook her head. "Softdrink's fine."

"Okay." He turned to the waiter. "You heard her."

"Yes sir. No more?" the waiter said.

"So you mean you want me to spend more?" Katase mocked, to which Aya giggled and the waiter went away.

----------

"Kuroi, one cev and number 15 for table 12!" the waiter said to Naoki, who was assigned to bring the food for table 12, which coincidentally is Aya and Katase's table. He's taking a part-time job

----------

"Aya?"

Aya raised her head a bit and stared at Katase shyly.

"Problem?" he asked, concerned.

Aya shook her head. She felt like she was already Katase's girlfriend. She felt too shy to face him. She felt like dating him as her boyfriend. Did she forget Rei that fast? "I'm "

"Liar. You aren't shivering like you're supposed to." Katase laid his palms open on the table. "Give me your hand."

Aya placed her hand on top of Katase's.

"Aya, you have to tell me."

Aya can't look at him straightly. "R-ran..if she knows I've been dating you after I gave up on Rei—"

"You gave up on him? Why?" he asked, quite happy but obviously stunned. Okay, he supports her love for Rei, though it hurts for him --so sad--

"I don't want to hurt any more Katase. I want to feel happy. Besides, I don't want to tell Ran, I don't want to keep depending on her to make me joyful."

Katase thought for awhile. "I could bring you somewhere happy!"

"Table 12!" The waiter(Naoki), called.

Katase raised his free hand(he was holding Aya's, remember). "Here!" Then he turned to Aya again.

Naoki came and transferred the ordered foods on the table, not yet looking at the customers.

While setting the food on the table, Katase kept on talking to Aya. "I'll bring you to the Shibuya Dance Club nearby later by 7. I want you to enjoy, okay?" he said, holding Aya's hand tight.

Naoki smiled, not helping to overhear the conversation, although he's busy. After placing the food, he raised the tray and said, "You're a sweet couple, ma'am..."

He was flabbergasted when he saw the female customer of Table 12 staring lovingly at the male across her. "A-aya?"

Aya was distracted and she turned to see who it was. "Na—Naoki!!" Much to her horror, she asked, "W-what are you doing here?"

"Part-time." Suddenly something occurred in his mind. "Oh no! I have to meet Ran today!" he exclaimed, removing the knot of his apron and going away.

Aya stood from her seat. "Na-Naoki!" she called. Katase was confused.

Naoki turned. He saw Aya's eyes full of plead. "Don't tell Ran...that you saw me. Please."

"I gotta go." Naoki said, and still can't believe in what he saw. Then he went out after receiving his daily salary.

Aya sat back down and tried to concentrate. She began to eat.

Katase didn't try to bother her more and ate his food, too. Still he saw Aya's brow crease in worry.

He can't take the uneasiness he is seeing in Aya's eyes. "You want to go home and rest now? Maybe I could just drive you home. You look tired."

Aya thought for awhile. --_I could see he is hurt now that he knows I gave up on Rei. He hurts himself with that, and I'm making it worse. I'm still thinking of Rei, though now I have someone to be with. Someone who loves me. He's jealous of Rei. The way I value Rei than him.--_

She shook her head. "No, I'm more comfortable with you."

Katase showed a short-time expression of astonishment, but looked down at his plate. He blushed. "Are you...Are you sure about that? I mean—"

"Yes. Well, you better eat now, your food's gonna be feasted by flies."

Katase looked her in the eye now. He said nothing more and smiled. Aya knew exactly what he meant.

----------

Naoki hurried down the road.

--_I almost forgot I still have to see the gang!--_

----------

The friends laughed at Yuuhi's story and Ran was happy to get her third serving of Mongolian rice-in-the-box.

Rei gave Ran a dry stare. Then he focused on the topic. Sooner Naoki arrived.

He panted for breath. "Guys, sorry I'm late. I forgot we had a meeting! So what is it about?" he asked, sitting down right across Rei.

"Nothing. Sort of reunion. We don't meet that much anymore, do we?"

Naoki shook his head. When he did, he saw Ran out the corner of his eye.

Miyu saddened. "Uh, Ran, by the way...is Yamato real busy these days?"

"Yeah. Tatsuki's in—"she turned to Naoki. Then reddened. "Sorry."

"It's okay. I know anyway. My brother's in jail but in a week or less he'll be out. He was accused of stealing a car—or maybe using a stolen car. But he was proven not guilty."

"Yuuhi, what about you and Mami?" Ran asked, thankful no one tried to ask her change of subject but she saw Naoki turn disappointed. Anyhow, she didn't bother.

"We're fine." Yuuhi said –quite- truthfully. "I just brought her to a date yesterday at Cups and Plates dine-in, the restaurant Naoki's working at."

--_Date? Oh!--_ Naoki remembered. He startled everyone around the table when he banged his fists on it. "Guys, you gotta know this! I saw—"

--Flashback—

_--Naoki saw the pleading eyes of Aya. "Don't tell Ran that you saw me...please."--_

--End of Flashback—

"Saw what?" Ran pressed when he paused for so long.

"Saw...saw..." he sat back down and thought for awhile. Finally he decided.

"I saw Aya dating someone I don't know. I saw the guy hold her face gently, then held her hand tight and even invited her to go to a club later night! In all those things he did to Aya, she let him. She let him hold her face, she..."

Rei bit his lip and Ran saw his reaction. With a sudden flush of gradually arousing anger, she turned back to Naoki and shouted, "Shut up your big ass MOUTH!"

Everyone was astounded—should I say frightened? They were surprised to see her almost begin to run amok.

"Are you sure?" Ran said, actually meaning sorry and calming down.

"Yes, they were the last customers I served before I remembered our meeting this afternoon."

"Look it's already 1 o' clock! Uh, where did you say he invited her to?"

"Shibuya Dance Club. But I didn't hear the time. It would be tonight." Naoki responded.

"What if she had returned to her old self Miyu? What if she turned back to her prostitution?"

"Things could get worse." Miyu worried. "What if..."

"Don't think negative. Who knows? We might see her before she goes there and stop her!" Rei retorted. Ran gave him a faint smile. --_He cares? Since when?--_

"I hope you're right. I hope so." Miyu added.

End of Chapter 4

A/N: Naoki is a student at the same school of Tatsuki. Aside from them everyone else studies in different schools. Katase's and Aya's are near to each other's and to the city park, Ran's, Rei's and Miyu's are near to the police station, Yuuhi's school is near to Shibuya's edge, near to Ikebukuro. Mami wanted him to study there and provided him the fee.

Naoki and Tatsuki's school can be found just near the restaurant Naoki is working on with his part-time job.

As I was saying, Naoki got heartbroken and he decided to go back to Ran. He resolved to try to be more serious, not only with this verdict to love Ran purely, but also in trying to win her from his so-called brother. He didn't want to settle any more contests to proclaim who had won over her like the the Ramen noodle fight. I mean—he did want to get Ran and all, and no way is he going to let himself look childish again.

Anyways, asking what Rei felt for Aya? And why he did dump her like that on the first chap? Here's why:

Remember they had a relationship? Good. But Rei had been indifferent, and that had hurt Aya. (They were 16 in the series, right?) Now they are about to turn 18, meaning a year had passed. Within that year, Aya had a tough schedule, so she'd been trying to see him every possible way. Their meetings had been seldom at least once in two months, and everytime Aya had been seeing him(not dating, I mean you know accidentally see him like "Oh he's there!") , she'd tried to talk to him. Rei did talk to her, but sooner when Aya brings the subject to her lovelife, he goes away or dumps her. This he did until now, so that was where I got into on chapter one. And by the way, Rei had been guilty in Aya's last confession because that was the first time he noticed how she hid her pain from him. She didn't cry in front of him everytime he dumps her. So there. I myself even wondered why I made a tiny nudge let his armor down. Hehe...

Please review! Flamers, you're welcome, but...well.. just be at least quite polite and give even just a little respect.

Oh, wait...I need to say this first. This is an AU, okay? The attitudes may crook off course from the original! Don't expect they're still the same after a year. Everyone changes, right? (Forgive me too for my wrong grammars or my incorrect spellings)

Oh well...how my fingers hurt can't replace the way I feel when many people would review this fic. Please, please, please!!! I need your support guys!! And GALS!!


	5. Into Alcohol

A/N: I just got over my very sore throat. Whew...what a tiring week. Did you understand everything I explained in the last chapter at the end of my post? Please take time to review, pretty please. I needed your support, because of too many work during this winter vacation, and worse, in the opening of classes by 2004, I'm gonna get a hard time on writing this fic.

Externus78

Chapter 5: Into Alcohol

Ran, Miyu, Rei, Yuuhi and Naoki passed time by going to arcades and parks until they think it would be the time Aya would be brought to the club. But because of such fun, they forgot about the time.

Meanwhile, at the Shibuya Dance Club(SDC), 7 pm...

Aya looked so happy to see what the club looks like.

"W-wow...this is so great."

"Really?" Katase asked. Aya nodded, so he invited her, "Why don't we sit over there?" , pointing to the counter.

Aya nodded again. When they were on the counter, they set thereselves on the stools. Aya watched the dancing people. She didn't mind the darkness, and obviously she was attracted to the lights.

Katase didn't care to see who were the people amusing Aya. All he cared about was how happy she is. As Aya looked at the joyous crowd, Katase's eyes were glued to her.

Katase's so happy to see her like that. And besides, she looked better inside this club. How playful the lights bounced on and off her skin! Her eyes glittered gold, it reflected the beautiful image of the Roman goddess. His eyes didn't mean to do so, but it looked upon Aya's lips. The dancelights kept on rotating on the ceiling, giving her lips more of a shiny look once in a while. There goes himself again, longing to press his own lips to hers. Wanting her to be his until he dies. How much it hurt when she speaks of Rei in front of him, but he didn't care, as long as she's happy. But in return Rei dumped her. How could Rei not love a maiden like Aya? Katase shook his head to dismiss the thought of kissing Aya.

Aya noticed him out of the corner of her eye, and she turned her head to face him. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. Want some drink?"

"Erm..." she paused. "What's available?"

Katase hit his forehead with his open palm. "Oops." He placed his hand down. "There's red and white wine. Light beer. Soda, but if you drink too much you might get drunk as well. Root beer. Don't—"

Aya giggled. "I know you don't want me getting drunk. But well, no one knew we're still minors."

"We won't be anymore in a year's time."

"I'd get a soda. But I won't drink much."

Katase nodded. "Be sure you won't." He turned to the bartender, who haven't heard anything from the two. He even thought they were a couple. "Two tall sodas please."

"Sure, bro." The young bartender answered.

----------

When the bartender went in the stock room to get two sodas, someone grabbed him by the collar.

The young man was frightened by the big one who gripped almost his whole neck.

"Did they order?" the big one asked.

"W-Who boss?"

The boss shook him and then let go. The boss's voice is too big and too deep, it's so scary that the young man's hair on the skin rose. "The couple by the counter, the female with blueblack hair!"

"Y-y-yes boss! Th-they did...."

"What did they order from you?"

"Two—two tall...sodas.."

"Then give it to them! But put some of this first in the female's drink before you serve them." He said, then laughed softly. "If I don't see any results, this is your last night on earth! You hear?"

"Y-y-yes, boss!!" then the boss handed the bartender a small pack containing some kind of powder.

The boss left immediately.

When the bartender opened the pack, he smelled what it was. It is no poison, but it can cause anyone who drinks the solution get real drunk. The bartender wondered why his boss wanted the beautiful girl by the counter to get drunk. But instead of losing his life and having no one to support his family, he did just what he is told to. He poured it in the soda, and stirred the solution with the spoon. He went back out to the counter with a smile.

"Here's your order!" he said, placing them on the counter, making sure the solution is given to the lady. Then he went back inside after he waved at them and said 'Enjoy!'

----------

"Enjoy!" The bartender waved at them and went inside.

Aya and Katase smiled at him. Katase began drinking his soda. But Aya didn't move her drink.

"Why don't you have a drink?" Katase offered, oblivious of what might happen.

Aya shook her head. "I'm not yet thirsty. I'll save it for later."

Katase nodded, then took a paper from the stocked ones beside him and a borrowed a ballpen from Aya. He wrote down something and then after it he placed it underneath his drink. He gave back Aya's pen.

"There, they'd know it's ours." He said. "Wanna dance?"

Aya nodded shyly. Then Katase took her hand and pulled her to the dance floor. The music is lively, and they were both shy to dance well, sooner Katase had adapted to the music, so he dances his natural self out.

--_He dances well. I didn't know he is great in dancing.--_ Aya thought, and blushed.

"Why don't you dance livelier?" Katase asked her. "Join us!"

Then the lively music ended and it turned to a slow music. They noticed everyone around them embrace each other, the female resting her head on the guy's chest.

Aya blushed. Only the two of them didn't do it. But Katase opened his arms, and Aya timidly walked to him. When she was 'hugging' distance away. Katase clasped his strong but gentle arms around her. Aya gradually rested her head on Katase, still blushing.

The music is so romantic and it was a bit long that Aya had the time to adapt to it. She felt comfortable with him. His protective aura enveloping her.

----------

The 'incomplete' gang laughed as they ceased running. "Whew! I never meant to make the boy cry!"

Yuuhi laughed. How cute the scene is when he sees her laugh! "You're not being careful!"

Miyu looked at her watch. "It's 7:30, do you think we shall check it out now?"

Ran shrugged. "I think they're not there yet, Naoki said tonight. Let's have more fun—"

"What if they're there already?"Rei interrupted, much to everyone's surprise.

Ran pulled Rei away from the gang.

When they are a distant view from them, Ran asked him. "Why are you like this?"

"Why am I like what?" Rei asked, confused.

"You seem to be worried with Aya!"

"I AM, Ran."

Ran gasped. "You are?"

Rei nodded calmly. Ran saw his eyes telling the truth. "Why do you care?"

Now is Rei's turn to answer why he cares. "Because...I love her."

Ran's fist tightened. She looked down a moment then raised her head up and slapped Rei on the face.

Rei seemed stunned. He looked at Ran and she was crying. He held the part Ran slapped. "Wh-wha.."

"I thought you don't! I thought you never cared!"

"But—"

"Did you know how many nights..days..you've hurt Aya? Well, to remind you, Aya's been trying to come to you for almost two years now! And what did you do all those times? Nothing! Nothing but embarrass her in front of everyone! Not only to her own friends but to the public when you dump her!"

"You knew? But ho—"

"Of course I do! I'm with her every single day you're hurting her! I know everything you say to her, the way you hurt her!! Sometimes she even spends the night in my house because she can't take the pain you're giving her and she wants me to be with her. Did you know it's so hard for me to see her like that for this long time? But the more I hurt, I know she experiences five times as much. All because of you! You are the motive of her crying! Now because of you she went back to her prostitution! We don't even know if the person with her is good or bad! And now you're saying you love her?"

"Let me explain, Ran—"

Ran stopped him by raising a hand up at him. "Stop. I'm sick of you. Did you know that her last confession is the last time she'll ever talk to you like that? Did you?"

Rei's eyes opened wide in shock and he shook his head.

"We talked about it and she said she's already tired of your attitude. We talked and came up to a decision that if you dump her again, that would be the last time she would come up to you to say how much she loved you. And you did dump her."

"I didn't know.."

"And what if you didn't know?! Would you change that? She had been her old self! Now!! Just imagine, Rei...two years!! Almost two years. I won't believe myself if I could do that. Aya had been so loyal, so in love, so willing. I can say she's caught between you and Katase, but she chose you. You didn't bother. You left her. Broke her heart. Go ahead, tell me now I'm like a broken record, I just can't help taking in the pain you caused her. You—"

"Ran!!" Rei shouted at her. Now it's Ran's turn to be stunned.

"Ran, I just realized this when I talked to my mom earlier this morning. It was the first time, the first time ever, that Aya had told me she loved me. I—I thought she only liked me, that her likeness is of the same level as my fans. But it was different, and I only understood it when my mom consoled me. Believe me, please."

There was silence between the two. Ran didn't look at Rei. Sooner, Ran spoke up. "Perhaps if you tell Aya that, she might be able to forgive you. Let's go."

----------

The music started to fade, and both Aya and Katase observed MOST of the couples ended their slow dance with a kiss. Katase blushed as Aya did, too. They looked at each other as if they were a couple (Aya seemed to forget she had loved a guy named Rei). Katase gradually lowered his head as his feelings were carried by the music, but Aya moved away. Katase felt a bit disappointed and he took Aya's hand as they went back to their seats by the counter.

"I'm just going to the restroom, okay?" he said, walking away.

"Sure. I'll be just right here."

When Katase was gone, Aya looked at her drink and blushed. She could see her image in Katase's arms and they almost kissed. She was on her right mind anyhow, but she saw how Katase loved her deeply. And she never saw that in Rei. She took a sip of her drink, and was delighted by its taste. It tasted gentle and sweet. She drank half of it, and placed down her glass.

"I'm glad I still have friends like Katase, Ran and Miyu. Huh?" She felt her mind seer with pain, then she closed her eyes. She held her head and moaned to herself. She opened her eyes and the world spinned around her. She felt dizzy. Her head felt heavy and it gave her so much pain. When she can't take the pressure, she gave up and rested her head on her arm. Then everything went black.

One thing's for sure.

She got drunk.

----------

"HAHAHAHA!! What a score! My master's gonna pay me real good money on this! I'll tell her my strategy...and no sooner I'll have double the price!" the club's boss laughed as he peeked through the hole and saw Aya give up on her drunkness.

----------

Katase smiled at the lady who winked at her when he just got out of the male restroom. When he walked about two steps forward, another lady held him back and Katase quickly said, "No, no. Please. I have my partner."

"Oh, mister. Is your partner the lady at the counter with blueblack hair?"

"Y-yes. Why?"

"She's asleep. Or maybe she seems so. The boss of this club doesn't want sleeping people inside. Maybe you could tell her to go home."

Katase nodded. "Thank you." He said, then went on. --_What did she mean? Asleep?--_

When Katase reached the counter, he saw Aya's head buried on her arms. He went to her and shook her to awaken her.

Aya woke up, but the world spinned around her again. She felt being in a carousel that never stopped revolving. Then she thought of something, and didn't notice who was shaking her. "Hey, whoever you are...let's...let's..drink! You want some?" she asked, voice hoarse.

--_She's—She's drunk! But how could that be? I left for only 20 minutes!--_ Katase thought morosely. "A-Aya...you're drunk. I'll drive you home."

"Home? I live here! And who are you anyway?"

Katase was a bit hurt by the comment, but he kept in mind that she's drunk. "Aya, I'll drive you home now okay? You need to get yourself a rest to remove that pain in your head."

"I SAID I LIVE HERE!" Aya shouted. No one noticed because of the loud sounds. Katase was slowly getting annoyed by her stubbornness so he placed his hands in Aya's waist and raised her up. He placed her right arm around his neck. He was about to carry her when she said, "Wait."

When he looked at her, he saw her eyes search his. She looked very drowned in trouble. Her eyes narrowed, and an unexpected name emerged from her mouth.

"Rei?" she asked Katase.

Katase still kept calm, but is so hurt. He bit his lip. Then blushed when Aya held his face. The next thing he knew Aya's kissing him.

It was gentle at first, then he felt Aya deepen it, and as she continued she pushed him to the wall.

Katase felt the need to kiss her back, the urge to respond to his love, but this is different. She is kissing him because she thought he is Rei. He tried to let go, but when he did, Aya put her left arm around his neck and both her hands pushed him closer. She rotated themselves, making Aya the one leaning on the wall. Aya's hands held Katase's and Aya placed them on her waist. Katase wanted to move back, but Aya's arms enveloped his neck again. --_Aya, stop.--_

----------

It just happened so that that was the time Rei, Ran and the others came in. They saw Katase kissing Aya. And their first impression was that Katase is taking advantage of her.

Rei led the group all along and so he was the first one to see them. First instinct was to run. But his rage aroused and he ran to the couple and he pushed Katase away.

"Whoa, thanks man." He said, gasping for air. But when he saw it was Rei, it had been too late. Rei punched him in the face, sending him down on the floor. Rei sat on top of him and punched him as many times he could. Yuuhi and Naoki ran to stop him, while Miyu and Ran helped Aya to stand up. The crowd went wild and panicked. Everyone went anywhere.

"My goodness, Aya, what happened?" said Miyu.

"What did Katase do to you?" asked Ran as first impulse.

Aya's eyes opened. "Who are you? Oh, I see now, you wanna drink with me, don't you?"

--_Drink!!--_ came te thought to both Ran and Miyu's mind. "You're drunk?!? Aya, I can't believe you! You never got into alcohol!!"

While the girls talk to Aya, Yuuhi and Naoki are trying to stop Rei.

"Bakero!!! Kuso!!!! Why did you touch her?!?! You freak!!!" Rei ran amok.

Naoki faced the wild crowd. "Go on with your work and enjoy, people! This is just our little friendship argument!"

Rei turned to Naoki and shouted, "Friendship?!?! You dumb, this is about my lovelife!!"

Everyone, including those crowd watchingthey know Rei Otohata, of course, he's popular, gasped when they heard him say the last word.

--_Lovelife?-- _Katase thought. Since when did he have a lovelife?

Rei turned to him again and was about to punch him when Yuuhi stopped him. "Aren't you going to see Aya? Look at her!"

Rei spun around and saw Ran and Miyu getting a hard time getting her up. Then the trio fell down.

"Aya, wake up!" he heard Miyu say.

He looked back at Katase, who can't just believe why Rei had gone wild that very moment, and said, "Why you! You didn't just touch her! You got her drunk before you kissed her so you could take major advantage of her!!"

"I didn't! I—"

Rei had been accidentally let go and he had the chance to punch Katase. He did so but now Yuuhi did the same to Rei.

Rei held his part of the face Yuuhi punched.

"Stop that, that's no use!"

Rei, somewhat seemed to automatically calm down, grinned. "Thanks, man." He said to Yuuhi. He stood up and as he walked to Aya, he gave a cold, don't-ever-show-youself-to-me glare to Katase.

Katase looked back at him with a flat, I-didn't-do-anything-and-I'm-not-afraid-of-you stare.

Rei carried the drowsy Aya. "Ran, Miyu, Naoki, Yuuhi, go home. Don't worry, I'll be driving her back to her home."

End of Chapter...5

a/n: Did Rei fall in love easily? Well, I'm gonna answer that. No.

Actually, he did love her very deep inside, it just showed up too late. I mean, his love for Aya was just awakened when he was confronted by his mom, whom he seldomly talked to.

And did Aya forget him easily?

It's obviously no. I mean—hellooooo, Katase's hurt because he thought since Aya gave up on Rei she'll never talk about Rei in front of him again.

But that night at the club...before Aya got drunk, she had been beginning to feel something for Katase. She had been trying to open her heart for someone who had loved her all the time.

Get it?

And, oh, wait...this is not that type of angst, but..well...this is drama. Oh, and for those who've read this note, uh..(you know I'm not that expert writer like Anne Rice or Terry Brooks or Harper Lee, okay? So you can't expect me to know everything) what's AU again?(I forgot it) and what do these words mean: bishounen, shounen ai, and those things like 1x2, 2x4?

Somehow I hope you could help me know these things..--sweatdrop-- hehe, so long!!!


	6. Jealousy For Years

A/N: Well, first of all I'd like to mention a very special reviewer.. Without her (did I get the gender right?) I couldn't have made this fic longer and she's the only one that supported me through reviews. Thank you Meikke!!! I really appreciate the time you're spending to post a review. Oh and I don't get your favor...express? In a pop-out fic about my disclaimer...? Uh..Sorry, just don't get it well.

Again, please, for my other readers, have time to tell me what you think of this fanfic...

Externus78

P.S. Just one more day and it's school time again...so I can't update this anymore in a short time as I do this vacation. Considering the fact that I'm trying to go as far as I could in my studies and focus on it, I may not be able to do this even on weekends as usual as I do. I mean—well, look, I can't promise to update this in a week or a month, but I'll try to update in the shortest time possible. "TRY" okay.. Well here it goes...

Chapter 6: Jealousy for Years

When Rei had drove her home and carried Aya's drunk body, it started to rain.

"Oh, well, these things do happen." He said, setting Aya on the porch's stairs and ringing the doorbell.

The lights in Aya's house are turned off. It led Rei to wonder why no one opens the door. He turned the knob and it is locked.

He knelt down beside the sleeping beauty and shook her gently. "Aya, Aya...do you have the key to your house?"

"Mmpphh..." Aya moaned. But she didn't answer him. Rei sighed and shrugged. --She must be tired. She looks so drunk, she can't seem to even open her eyes to look at the person talking to her. Katase's going to pay for this.--

"Oh great, so how am I gonna open this thing..." He grumbled. "Why the heck even am I here..." he pretended, but to no avail of being in comfort.

He turned the knob and pushed the door in. It didn't budge. Then he heard an engine stop. Perhaps it's not his car's. He turned it off before he took Aya out of it.

"Otohata!" a voice called, which Rei couldn't figure out whether it was cold, flat, angry or mild. He turned around and saw it was Katase.

Katase was standing out of his car(Katase's), holding the door of his car open and getting wet in the rain. Katase was wet all over, and because most of his bangs covered almost all parts of his eyes, Rei can't tell if he's glaring at him or not.

'What the hell are you here for?" Rei said flatly. "You got her drunk and felt her lips on yours already, that's enough."

"I came here to take her back. You're not supposed to be with her."

Rei's fists clenched. "What?! Why you—"

"I thought you had just dumped her. She was just trying to tell me about her pain. Besides, you don't even know what happened in the bar. And I was the person with her that time, so I deserve the right to take her now."

"You don't understand me, and where would you take her?!"

"I'm taking her to my house, her parents are in duty at work for 48 hours and it haven't been 24 hours yet since they started their work. Aya's parents won't be here until tomorrow."

"How did you—"

"She told me. We're close so I know almost all about her. I have the key to her house. But if I leave her there she might get sick, so I'm taking her to mine."

"You can't do that!"

Katase smiled at him blankly and closed the door of his car then walked to the porch. "Of course I can, she will permit me to, anytime, drunk or not. So can I take her, heartbreaker?"

Rei was full of rage now. "How dare you call me—"all he could do is punch Katase again.

This time Katase is more alert, he dodged, and Rei fell down on the groundOh, Katase....you're so bad! I'd rather have you punched than letting Rei fall like that...but that's the way the story goes...--sob--. "Otohata, I just want you to know I love her than you do. And if you want to prove you love her now maybe you could try to show her that you do. If you can, that is. You'll never get her from me. Regrets come the last, so you shall regret what you did to her. So long, heartbreaker."

----------

Yuuhi offered to accompany Ran home. Naoki got jealous but didn't show it, and because he thought it was just a friendly gesture for Yuuhi already had Mami around, he tried to forget it. He went home himself and wondered why he never felt anything anymore for Miyu and just let her go home herself.

Miyu, on the other hand, still wonders why Yamato didn't have the time to come. Can't he even spend time on her, just a bit?

--He said he'd be handling Tatsuki's freedom, and he has to work on it. Tatsuki is Ran's boyfriend...well...ex-boyfriend for now. Maybe I should let this failure go, and just understand that Yamato is doing this for his sister.-- Miyu sighed.

Just then someone tapped her shoulder. Quickly she spun around for self-defense, but the stranger is more alert. The stranger took her hand and twisted it, to which she yelped in pain. The stranger's shadow was all she could see, for it was a damp night.

She kicked with her left foot and tripped the stranger. The moment she had tripped it, it let go of her arm and she checked who it was. The attacker didn't seem any familiar, and it gave Miyu the idea someone had paid this man to try and kill her. But she had been friends with Harue for a long time already. Who could this man's boss be?

"Tell your boss I want to know him or her...or else.." She stepped on the man's stomach and continued speaking, "I'll teach all of you a lesson."

Quickly Miyu's attacker stood up and ran away.

Miyu just stared at the helpless man. She shook her head. "Whoever that was, he or she might have something to do with the three of us. I hope Ran or Aya isn't getting into any trouble."

----------

The next morning, Aya felt her backbones relax. She stretched her arms and yawned a quiet yawn. Suddenly she realized something...

She isn't sleeping on her own bed.

She bolted upright and looked around. Right across the room, below the window was a beige-colored sofa. And lying on it is Katase.

She watched his chest rise up and down. Then her eyes examined his room. How beautiful and neat... the curtains are tied neatly on their side panels. Katase's clothes are hung on a silver stand, the flesh rug covered the floor...and what really caught her attention was the whole room's neatness...Katase appeared to be like a girl when it comes to room things. Aya felt the blanket now covering half her body. It felt so warm and thick. And Katase's bed is so soft anyone who'd be sleeping here'd probably never want to wake up from his sleep. She looked over at Katase again. When she was about to stand up her head seemed to burn, so she lay back down. She held her head that it was like if she let go of it, it would fall or crash into pieces or something.

The pain stopped. She tried to remember what happened, but when she tried to, the pain almost came back. She pulled the blanket up to her nose. --I can't remember anything that happened last night.-- She thought. She thought something might have happened. So all she could do was sob. She pulled the covers over her head, and she felt hot.

Her sobbing awoke the sensitive Katasehow stupid, he woke up in the sound of soft sobs, but didn't when Aya bolted....

"Aya?" Katase asked. But Aya kept sobbing.

Katase stood up from her bed. He removed the blanket only half of her body and saw her crying.

"Why are you weeping? Is something wrong?" he asked her. He held Aya's shoulders as she cried silently and raised her so she could sit up on his bed.

He removed her hand from her face and wiped her tears. "What's wrong?"

"I..." she held her head. "I can't remember anything that happened last night. Why am I...Why am I here? What hap—"

Katase stopped her from speaking by putting a finger on her lips. "Aya, nothing...I tell you...nothing happened between us last night. I don't want to lose your trust, I just got you here, let my mom change your clothes and lend you some of hers while I'm in the kitchen, then I told her you could use my bed, and I'd rather sleep on the floor. But...well..." he chuckled. "The floor's hard, so I slept on my sofa. Your parents aren't home yet, remember?"

"Oh...I see...and why did you get me here? Didn't I ask you last night to drive me home or something?"

He shook his head. "You got drunk, Aya. And..." Katase sighed, and felt that he couldn't tell her that she kissed him unintentionally.

"And?"

"And I got you here."

Aya smiled and said, "I think my parents would be going home by tomorrow. Maybe I could spend the day here."

"You don't have a class today?"

"Nope. You?" she asked, concerned.

"I have one today. And it would be until 5 in the afternoon." He glanced at the watch, 8:00.

"But Katase, then how could I spend the day—"

"You have someone with you at home?"

"No, but—"

"Then stay. At least you'd be with my mom, and my sister and brother today."

"Are you sure that would be okay?"

Katase nodded. "Sure. Don't worry, my mom knew everything that goes around me, so she'd understand."

"Okay."

"Well, gotta go now, I must not be late." Katase was carried away by his feelings and kissed Aya's cheek then realized what he did. He looked away and blushed, Aya did too.

"I'm...I'm sorry. Didn't mean to...Gotta go.." Katase said, not looking at her and standing up. He started walking to the door.

"Katase...wait." Aya called.

He didn't turn around, but stopped . "What is it?"

"T-take care." Aya bade him. Katase just nodded without having a last look at her and went out the door.

----------

Ran twisted her fork this way...then that way. Her bacon appeared like it had gone through a storm. It was torn and ripped, but uneaten. Ran just looked down on it and sighed.

"You have a practice at 9:00, don't you?"

Ran nodded, but didn't utter a word. Yamato seemed irritated. Usually when he asks her about something, she retorts, or if not she shouts her answer at him happily. Ran looked tedious...wearisome. Her eyes are about to close already. Yamato almost thought any second soon her head would be drowned on her oatmeal.

"Ran, it's Sunday, maybe you could ask your teacher to permit you not to go. You look sick."

Ran shrugged, then shook her head and lazily stood up. She walked languidly and was about to go upstairs when Yamato called her.

"Ran, you seem unusual. You've never been like that before, unless you got into a wishing dance machine, or a good luck bag or what." He walked up to her while she stood lazily in front of the stairs and looked at him with sleepy eyesthough she got s real good sleep. Yamato felt her forehead but it was normal. He slapped Ran an average slap, one that doesn't hurt but could wake up anyone who is slapped with that.

Ran shook her head energetically. She looked at Yamato with her usual okay-here-is-my-brother look. "What do you think you're doing?"

Yamato looked surprised. "Waking you up. Nice job I did, didn't I?"

Ran shook her head and smiled. "I got to go, broHey, that rhymes. I might be late for school."

"WAIT!" Yamato shouted in alarm.

Flabbergasted, Ran turned to him after climbing two steps up the stairs.

"Why are you like this, Ran? Don't pretend you're happy today. I know something's wrong! You've got to tell me."

"I don't trust you." Was Ran's cold reply.

"Wha.." Yamato stared at her blankly at first. Then he recovered, and pulled Ran down from the stairs. He held her by the shoulders.

Ran coldly looked at Yamato's hand on her right shoulder. Then she turned to him. "Let go."

"Ran, tell me. Did I do something wro—"he was stopped when he saw Ran's tears flow. He let go of her.

Ran looked down and her tears continued to flow. "I didn't expect everything in my life would be so complicated before I would become a real lady. I can't accept the fact that on my eighteenth birthday things would still go wrong. Tatsuki's in jail, I myself am going out with Naoki without Tatsuki knowing but with no certain reason at all, Naoki comes up to me saying he loves me again and again...But I never heard Tatsuki say so...again and again. I love Tatsuki, but am feeling he doesn't, and Naoki does love me but I DON'T. Then Aya cries to me because Rei is so indifferent again and dumped her for the last time, she begins to fall in love with Katase just when Rei had told me he realized he has feelings for Aya, Aya gets drunk—"

"Aya? Drunk? But—"

"That's not your concern, your problem is Miyu came to me and is very sad when she told me you're not paying attention to her these days and you're focusing on your job. She tells me you don't seem to be the Yamato she knew that loves his job and loves Miyu equally. You aren't spending even a bit of your time for her these days. Moron. I don't want to call you this but you're hurting her. Why does everyone have to go under stupid circumstances." Ran shook her head, wiped her tears and went upstairs after telling her brother that maybe he should visit Miyu and get things arranged. She left Yamato speechless.

----------

By the way, birthdays of everyone here are just my own plan. I do not think I'd be following their birthdays in the series...Anyways, aside from the fact I don't really know when their birthday is, I don't want to know because I have a better plan.. Hehe grand debut!!

"Yuuhi!" Mami waved at the front gate when Yuuhi stopped his car there. Yuuhi went out of the car and smiled at her. "Good morning!"

"I'm so glad you took my invitation! You could park your car at the backside! Just go over there then turn left. I'll call for a guide there to show you where to park."

Yuuhi nodded. Then he went in the car and drove into the parking lot of Mami's house.

When he got in the house—Ehem...I mean mansion--cough cough-I mean, castle... Yuuhi found Mami by the doorMy could he even call it a door wherein anyone could enter the house from the parking lot.

Yuuhi kissed her cheek as a sign of greeting and Mami afterwards held his arm and led him to the living room.

While walking to the said roomwhich is somehow a long way to go, Yuuhi asked Mami a thing he noticed about her...uh...mansion. "Uh, Mami...your...why...Don't take this an offense, okay? But why is the parking lot here so big? I mean, there are at least 10 vehicles, 6 of them are limousines and 4 are cars. Still the lot seemed to fit in a hundred more."

Mami nodded. "Not to brag, but...well...2 of the limos are my father's possession, 4 are mine, and all the cars parked there are mine. Each having its own purpose of when and why I use them. And the parking lot's big because they wanted my debut to have the grandest guests, the most wonderful party of the year. Though it would only be okay if you attend."

Yuuhi was delighted to hear how rich she was, and that was only a very small part of her custody. Then something popped into his mind. "Could Ran and her friends come, too?"

"NO!" came Mami's angry response. Then she silenced herself. "I'm sorry...what I mean is...you know.. no, you're not failing to give me the brightest ideas of my debut. I think that would be great."

Yuuhi smiled, but inside he knew Mami didn't want Ran to be at her birthday at all.

Mami turned her back on Yuuhi and bit her lower lip. Her left eye twitched, and she felt angry of Ran, still. --We have been friends once, Kotobuki. But sorry for now, I can't let you have what I already have. Yuuhi's mine.-- she thought. --I'm already old. A year might have passed since we've been friends but in my birthday, there would be another year, I'm old enough to do what I please! And that would be removing you off my path and off Yuuhi's. I'm not jealous of her attraction to men for years, but maybe I'm jealous for so long of how she sticks to my Yuuhi! That can't happen! I'm always in control!--

She turned to face Yuuhi with a fake smile. "Well, lunch isn't ready yet, I told them to make the most delicious meal for you!"

----------

Aya went downstairs still using the nightdress Katase's mother lent her. She found his mother by the kitchen.

"Oh, hi Miss Hoshino. Ohayou gozaimasu!"

"Aya. Ohayou Gozaimasu."

"You had a nice sleep?"

Aya nodded and smiled. "By the way, thank you for this nightdress. I liked it. Let me return the kindness you and Katase showed me by helping you today, Mrs—"

"Oh, dear, just call me Aunt Hana."

"Hana. That meant flower." Aya paused. "A beautiful flower."

Aunt Hana giggled. "You're beautiful too, dear. Thank you. Oh, by the way, you wanted to borrow my clothes again?"

"But—"

"You can't go down here and stay in those clothes until Katase had come back home, can you?"

Aya shook her head.

"Then go upstairs and wait for me in Katase's room, okay? I'll get you some clothes."

Aya went upstairs to Katase's room.

She was smiling to herself when a dreadful thing happened.

When she opened the door, Katase was half naked. Wearing gray pants, but wearing no shirt. His pants are loose and it looked like it would fall offThat's how boys wear pants isn't it. His chest was exposed bare to Aya's eyes when he spun around. Aya quickly closed the door when she gasped and held the railing. She held her face and she blushed redder than a tomato.

"Oh my, why did I just do?" she asked herself.

"Aya? Aya? Wait!" she could hear Katase inside call out to her. It is the first time she saw a man with bare chest. Even her daddy didn't do that. Moreover, her first time to see Katase half naked!Except the fact men have bare chests at the beach, of course

Katase opened the door slightly, only his head poking out the door. "Aya.."

Aya didn't look at him and said, "I'm very sorry, Katase. I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean to...invade your room or something...just go on with what you're doing and I'll wait outside."

Katase just shrugged and closed the door.

Somehow Aya still felt embarrassed, but she also felt something's arousing.


	7. It's Not Him

A/N: Eheheh...-sweatdrop- I know guys you're expecting this would turn out a ReixAya fic. Actually this would be but I think it would be long before that. Hope you'd be patient enough for that...ehehe...

Externus 78

Chapter 7: Payback: Good and Bad

After Aya had dressed up, she went downstairs to help Aunt Hana.

Downstairs...

"Aunt Hana?" she called out. Her voice is soft because she's shy to call Katase's mother like that. She wore a nice but old-fashioned blue dress.

She was about to go into the dining room when she heard Katase talking to his mom.

"Mom, don't worry. I'll be fine. I won't get in trouble again." The voice said which was Katase's.

"I know son." Katase's mom answered. "But look at your face, what would your classmates think when they see that blue mark? Oh, dear, let me take a look at that again."

There was a moment of silence, then there was a faint gasp. "Oh, dear, I think you should let me treat that first! It's already blue-black."

"Mom, it's okay."

"Who was that who did this to you again? Was he Oto.. I forgot."

"Otohata Rei mom, that popular guy who won first prize in the Grand Prix. But don't worry, he's just jealous or something."

Aya's eyes widened in shock. Katase fought with Rei? And she didn't even notice the spot on his face!

"Mom, I'll be late if I still take this seat and let you treat this stupid, ridiculous—"

"Okay, son. But if you meet him promise me you won't get into any fight."

"I won't, mom. You know, he just punched me because he got so jealous when...when..." Katase seemed not to continue.

Aya coughed 'ehem' and entered the room. "Oh, sorry." She blushed.

Katase smiled at Aya and turned back to his mom. "I'll be going now okay?"

"B-bye, son...bye and take care." The worried mother bade. Katase gave his mom a peck on the cheek and hugged her for awhile then went off to work.

When he had gone, Aya turned to Aunt Hana and smiled. "Mrs—I mean Aunt Hana, thank you for this dress. I'm going to wash the dishes now."

"Oh, no you don't, lady. You don't get to work in this house. You're a guest, not a maid or something."

"Then how could I pay back these kindness you showed me. You and Katase are so good to me."

"Just eat your breakfast first and..." Aunt Hana shrugged when she felt forced by Aya's pleading eyes. "Oh well...fine then, you could help me with the housework."

Aya smiled and walked to go near Aunt Hana. Then she gave her a short embrace and asked her, "By the way auntie, where are the two kids? Aren't they going to school yet?"

"Nope, darling. Ichigo, the older sister is just 5 while Jitaro, the youngest brother among my three siblings is just 3 but turning 4 next month."

"I bet they're a headache. All kids are."

"Well they aren't much of a headache..when they're asleep."

Both of them laughed then Aya went to the table and sat as she ate her meal.

"Anyways, Ichigo and Jitaro are still sleep—"

"Mommy, mommy!!" came the crying voice of a boy. Both Hana and Aya looked to the direction of the source of the voice. Jitaro came running to Hana and was crying with the most irritating sound anyone would ever hear.

"Oh dear what is it?"

"Mama, onesan hit me with her hammer." Considering the fact he's a kid, of course he meant the toy hammer, but it hurts for kids actually

"Where?"

Jitaro pointed to his forehead and sobbed. Hana kissed his forehead and sensed the presence of Ichigo. "Ichigo, come out there and say sorry."

Ichigo's obedience gave her the courage to emerge from her hiding place.

"Why did you hit him?"

Ichigo pouted. "Because he slapped me."

"That's not true! Mommy, I didn't—"

"Yes you did!"

Jitaro cried out loud again.

"Hi." Came the soft voice of Aya, whom the two fighting children looked at as they had been silenced by her.

"Who is she?" Jitaro curiously asked.

"She's your brother's friend. Aya. Call her Aya, okay?" Hana introduced.

Jitaro came near to Aya and smiled his sweet smile. "Hi Aya! You're beautiful!" he said, then blushed.

"Well.." Ichigo said, then crossed her arms on her chest. "I got my name because I have rosy, strawberry colored cheeks and I'm more beautiful than her!" In case—okay, I'm not bragging I said in case—you don't know what ichigo is, it means 'strawberry'

Aya smiled and said to Ichigo, "Well, I agree. You are very much pretty like a flower that's newly bloomed in spring."

"Really?" amused the innocent child, to which Aya nodded.

"No she's not pretty! You are!" Jitaro opposed, talking to Aya.

Ichigo stuck out her tongue at him. "I am!...I am! I am! I am!"

"You're not!"

"Am!"

"Not!"

Aya hushed them and thought of an idea. "Why don't we three have fun? Go to the living room now, okay? We'll play a game."

The children rejoiced and ran ahead as they left Aya and Hana in the dining room.

"You got a yarn, Aunt Hana?" she asked her.

She gave her a yarn and soon she went off to the living room.

Hana wondered what Aya would do with the strings. Aya still doesn't have Hana's full trust, so Hana must observe Aya well enough for in a snap unlikely things might happen considering the goings-on in the world today.

She stayed in a corner by the door so as not to disturb the playing children.

"Aya! Aya!" Jitaro called. He ran to hide behind Aya from Ichigo. "She wants to hit me again!"

"Because he hasn't paid for what he said about me yet!" Ichigo said, then turned to look at Jitaro. "Come here, baka!"

Aya sat down on the floor and simply said, "Come here, kids!"

The kids raced each other to sit in front of Aya.

"Umm, no...you should, uh, stand up."

The two stood up and stuck their tongue at each other. "I will win!"

"I will!"

"You will not!"

"Will!"

"Not!"

Aya sweatdropped. "Okay, here's the deal, if I get to the point of why I set up this game for you I'll tell you a story!"

"Story? Yippee!!!"

"Just be still." Aya began wrapping yarn around their bodies in an unattractive way. She slipped it under their arms, around the waist, between the knees, in a way they seem they won't be getting away. Hana thought Aya had this set-up to fool them and kidnap the kidsI mean, of course, if an unknown person comes in the house and ties your relatives up like that you'd panic, right?. But when she saw her sit back again, she kept still on her place.

"Now I want you to get out there without my help. Get out from the entanglementI think that's how they call it, is it?."

The kids worked their way out of the entangled yarn around them, but they just couldn't get out completely.

"Easy there, Ichigo. You know, you must help each other get out of that."

"Help?!" Ichigo shouted. "But I don't want his help!"

""To tell you, well...I don't know how to get you out of there either. So you better help each other."

Ichigo and Jitaro both looked at each other at first madly. They glared at each other, then at the same time they frowned. Jitaro's a bit afraid of Ichigo, but when Ichigo smiled at him, he smiled back, understanding what she meant. Both worked well out of it, and soon when they dug out of it they hugged each other.

Aya applauded and both of the children said sorry to each other, and then faced Aya and thanked her.

"That's great!!! You did understand me!" Aya said, filled with joy. She felt this home could fill that void in her she had not been showing. Thanks to them.

----------

That same morning, Rei woke up with a bad mood. He stomped as he walked, he banged everything he put down, he slammed every door he closes, et cetera. His mother went upstairs to check on him and to find out why such loud noises come from Rei's room.

"Son?" Mrs. Otohata called then went in the room.

She found Rei on his bed, sitting on it and sobbing.

"REI?!?!" Mrs. Otohata panicked. "Oh, Kami-sama, what in the—why are you crying?!?! You never cried before!"

There was no answer, still there' sobbing coming out of every breath he makes.

Mrs. Otohata sat beside him and embraced him. "Son, is this about Aya?"

Rei gave a slow reply, which was a nod. "Mom...she...I...saw her..last night..and—and.."

"And what, darling?"

"She was drunk, mom. And she was kissing some stupid guy. I can't believe it mom." His mother gasped, then he continued. "She never drank liquor....I..I know that. That guy could have...done it...to take advantage. Mom, it's too late. If only I....if only I realized earlier that I do love her, it couldn't have been like...this. I can't believe I'm so ridiculous to dump her all the way. She loved me, but now she loved someone else."

His mom paused to think first, then said, "But you said...she was drunk! How'd you know she doesn't love you any longer?"

Rei stopped sobbing. He looked up at his mom with his tearstained face. "Why...yes she was!"

----------

"Kuroi, you have a visitor."

--I hope it's Ran.-- Tatsuki thought. "Okay."

He went out the bars and walked to the reception room. Much to his surprise, it was a person he had been a rival to. "Naoki. What's up?" he coldly asked as he sat down across him.

Naoki grinned at him. "So what does it feel being behind bars?"

"Funny. You could reach for all you want with your hands, but never could you reach what you reach for without moving your body."

Naoki laughed. "Enjoying here, aren't you?"

Tatsuki bit his lips to stop from getting angry. If he punches him, even if Naoki's his brother, he would stay in prison longer. So he calmed down. "I am. Because I feel more freedom here than staying at home with you. You're more than a death penalty to me."

Naoki sighed and then grinned again. "Well, I think I am. I'm the death, not the death penalty."

Tatsuki laughed hysterically but softly, not too loud for the room. "Then if I get out of here in a few more days, I'd miss this place when we meet. Home's hell with you."

The fuming is about to start between the two. Bad comments went on, from Naoki to Tatsuki, then back to Naoki. They kept teasing each other seriously, but Tatsuki had his guard on, it seemed only Naoki's going to have a bad temper.

"By the way, are you taking the opportunity I've given you now that I'm here?"

Naoki appeared to have understood him, but he was expecting it meant something else. "What do you mean?"

"I know you understood. You're free outside, I'm not. So are you taking chance on her?"

Now Naoki's sure of it. "Actually, yes. And she likes me, I know."

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow. "Look, Naoki. Fine, go tell that in front of me, but you know what? I won't believe a thing you say."

"She was with me yesterday."

Tatsuki made a frown. "Oh." He said shortly. Then something popped in his mind. "Really?"

Naoki's gradually beginning to lose temper. --Why the heck is he so calm!-- Naoki thought glumly. "Yeah, she was with me."

"I bet not just with you, am I right?"

"What?!"

Tatsuki laughed again, then shrugged. "Well, uh, what I meant was that...she may have gone out with you yesterday. Fine. But I'm talking about 'you' in plural form."

"Eh?"

"Still don't get it, peabrain? I'll shoot it, okay? She was with you, but not only 'you' as Naoki Kuroi, she was with the gang."

"How'd you...how'd you—"

"Let's say it's my sensitivity, or maybe to prove the statement 'Ran loves me'. Good luck, bro. If you have the luck with Ran." He said, smiling, then standing up to go back in the bars. But he said some last words before he left his brother out completely. "No wonder you haven't even caught the attention of Yamazaki, baka."

With that, Tatsuki heard his brother scream within that room, "IN 4 DAYS, RAN'S MINE!!!!!"

Tatsuki shook his head and continued to walk back to the bars. "Useless human. So desperate."

"So what've you got there? A rival?" said Yokuru, Tat's inmate.

Tatsuki sat down on the mattress Ran sent him and didn't talk for a moment. "Oh, that man? Just a son of my mother and a suitor of my girlfriend."

Yokuru chuckled. "Comical man, aren't ya. So you call him 'just' that?

"Of course I do. He does what he wants, no one stops him. There he goes, going out with Ran and—"

"Ran? KOTOBUKI?!?!"

Tatsuki looked up and his eyes widened in shock when he saw many—actually most of them—of his inmates gazing at him in horror. "What?" He asked them.

"Kotobu—Kotobuki's your...your...girlfriend?"

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow. "Well, yeah. Big prob?"

Whispers from here to there travelled around the room.

"We did dream of being her boyfriend! But none of us qualified in that contest she held 2 years ago!" (Remember? When she called out for who wants to be her boyfriend in the series? Wherein Yuuhi and Tatsuki showed their love for the maiden)

Tatsuki laughed hysterically. "You guys are absolutely ridiculous. Anyways, you don't dream to be her boyfriend, you aim for it. And when you aim for it, you prove it. And when you prove it of course you must love her for a reason."

The people were listening to him very well so as not to miss out a single word. They seemed to really want to be Ran's bo. How happy Tatsuki was to know his girl's been a heart throb not just at any school or at a certain place but in whole Shibuya! Though it's sad to know many could take the chance now that he's in jail. Like Naoki for example.

----------

Miyu heaved a sigh as she waited for nothing by the hospital. She was standing by the alley beside the hospital, using up all her breath by making heavy sighs and... well, just being there.

That hospital's the place where she first fell in love with Yamato. Wherein Yamato took care of her after she fought Ran. Wherein she saw his loyalty...wherein she felt the rush of passion for the man of her dreams.

Suddenly something hit her. If Yamato would be gone because of her, then he would tell Ran, Ran would go too. Then Ran tells Aya, until everyone knows, and will go away. Who would be left beside her?

But then again, she shook her head. So how would she be the reason? She haven't even kept in touch with Yamato these days. Just what is she thinking.

She stood straight as she stopped from leaning on the wall of a stupid alley where she's waiting for no one. She put her hands in her sidepockets and when she was about to leave, she bumped into a muscular statured person. She almost fell from the impact but the person catched her swiftly and brought her to its arms. Realizing no one could ever try to do that to her, she knew who it was. She hugged it back.

Starting to sob, she whispered between, "Yamato...I miss you."

There was a long eerie silence which Miyu couldn't tell whether there was some problem or not. (She still haven't seen the face remember)

She wondered why Yamato didn't speak. "Yamato?" she pulled away from the hug and looked up. "What's the prob—"

There was a great force that landed on her stomach, something that seemed like a punch from that guy. Only one thing she knew now. Whoever that was, it wasn't Yamato at all. Her vision became blurry and all the details she could remember of her attacker was that it had darker complexion, had a scar on the neck (it's a deep, dark scar so it could still be seen in dark vision), and wore sunglasses.

"You..tricked...me." her final words came out. Then everything went black.

Author's Note: Can I stop by this for now? Maybe this is better for suspense. Hahahaha!!!!! So long and see you in a long time(I guess)


	8. One Last Hope

Yo guys!!! Extie's in da haus!!! Hey, hey, so how many weeks have I been on comatose?

--laughs-- Okay, don't think I had tragedies and everything...what I meant is that 'comatose' on writing stories. I was busy (as my usual reason) because of another one to add to my excuses(not exactly excuses)...I just got a newly bought PS2 and I'm so happy about it that I always played it until weeks passed and I TOTALLY forgot about fanfictions. Oh man, I only remembered when I thought of checking my mail and got a review alert from someone who said she/he(sorry dun know the gender) was waiting for weeks already.

Yeah, yeah I know it had been a long time. But we all know many people could not concentrate on one at a time.

For example...me! I wanted to do two things at the same time...like eating while chatting thru the net, or resting while playing PS2, or studying while listening to music!!(like the latter could ever be possible...but it is with me)

Externus78

Disclaimer: This message is only intended for people with halos and are honest in their minds, deeds and words. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Here it goes:

Chapter 8: One last hope

Rhetorical Questions(a bonus for my readers since I was out too long):

A: Did Aya leave her past behind already?

B: Will Rei be able to get Aya back from Katase?

C: Would Naoki succeed in making Ran love her?

D: Will Tatsuki let Naoki do what he wants though Naoki's still young in mind and at body?

E: Who attacked Miyu? What does it want from her and who's the mastermind of this kidnapping?

Warning: Some actions are too sappy and uncomfortable for very young audiences. Parental guidance is recommended. '

----------

By twilight of sunset, Mami told her ladies-in-waiting that they must tell the cook to prepare the most delicious dinner. Then she arranged herself, though not sure yet of what the outcome of her plan would be.

"Ma'm let me arrange your sash." The lady-in-waiting offered.

Surely Mami agreed. She looked for another servant. "You there, hand me my cell phone."

"Right away, ma'm." And she did so.

Mami dialled Yuuhi's cell number and she had a smile on her face when a ring emerged. --Yuuhi, you'll finally get to be eating in the best house with the best food ever together with me!--

----------

"That's funny. In fact, I even thought he was going to make it." Ran and Yuuhi sat in a cuisine wherein Ran had all she wanted, and Yuuhi gave all the money he had. Not all of his money, but when it comes to dating Ran, be sure you have extra left on your pocket, aside from those in your wallet.

--At least this is better than not seeing her at all.-- Yuuhi said. "Ran..I have to tell you something. I've been keeping this for a very, very long time already. This is the truth about how I—"

"Aww..." Ran talked with food in her mouth, but not like a pig's way of munching. "I zink I zhud gow do di westwum!" (Translation: I think I shall go to the restroom!)

Yuuhi just nodded as the lady felt the need to go to that restroom.

When she was gone, Yuuhi's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller and saw Mami's name.

"Now what?" he sighed. He pressed the 'answer' button. "Hello?"

"Hi, honey! I was wonderin' if you could come over tonight? I mean this very moment!"

Yuuhi was confused. "W-why? Are we going out tonight?"

"No, but I would like to invite you to a dinner with my family. Right now."

--The heck, man....the heck...-- he bickered in his thoughts. There are so many reasons why he didn't want to come. He's full. He's comfortable. He already knew her parents. He had dinner with them a long time ago. He just didn't want to come. Most of all...he's with Ran.

The latter left him thinking...left him speechless. --C'mon, Asuo! Think, think!!-- he ordered himself.

"Cat got your tongue? Well, I think you're just stunned because we'll have dinner together again after some long time, aren't you?" asked Mami, on the other line, who's so unaware of Ran and her boyfriend's meeting.

"Y-yeah...you're right. I'll be right over." Yuuhi pressed the 'End Call' button just when Ran came back so refreshed.

"Who was that?" Ran asked, not using the jealous-girlfriend tone, which made Yuuhi much more comfortable than being in Mami's presence.

--I can't keep this going on anymore. I have to make the first move.-- Yuuhi thought, looking straight at Ran who was wiping her mouth with the napkin after sipping her drink. There's still some of the food left on her lips that she missed in wiping. Yuuhi took a napkin and moved closer to Ran.

"Hey, girl, you have that stain on your mouth you missed wiping." Eh? Repetitive me! Yuuhi said.

"Then wipe it. What are you closing in for?" she said. Yuuhi blushed. He wiped the stain off and quickly stepped away. His heartbeat rushed. He felt joy everytime he's with Ran. That's why he loved her. But he knew Ran loved Tatsuki.

--That's because Ran didn't know about my feelings for her.-- Yuuhi thought. Maybe that was it..Ran didn't know his feelings. And she was about to know. Pretty soon. When Yuuhi gets things in order.

But little did he knew what Mami could do when he breaks up with her because of Ran. Little did he knew...

Sometimes to Mami it pays to be rich...

----------

By night...

Katase entered the room being so tired of his whole-day schoolwork...Phew... but it was removed by the scent of his favorite food..his favorite foreign food..the simplest..but for him the tastiest food ever hit his senses...baked macaroni.

"Oh, damn it...I never knew mom would cook that again!" Katase muttered as he smelt the scent of mouth-waterin' food. He was years and years younger when his mother last cooked baked mac. That was to celebrate the promotion of his father's business. But after going to abroad because of work...his dad never came back. Baked mac was his remembrance of his beloved father who was taken by the Lord years ago. He wondered why his mom never baked them again. Wait....the smell is much, much sweeter than that of his mom's cooking.

He ran to the kitchen and guess what he saw!

A lady with blueblack hair pinned up to a bun, leaving some strands of hair falling on her face. She wore a pink apron and a matching headdress...but she looked so beautiful..no more wonder who it is...

"Aya?"

The maiden turned around and Katase saw her surprised. Aya removed her mittens and said, "Why...Katase! You're home...sit down. Are...Are you hungry?" She wiped her hands on the cloth hanging by the fridge. "I have reserved some rice and viand...what do you want to—"

"Aya, Aya...slow down...I don't seem like dying of hunger..do I?" Katase asked, raising an eyebrow. --She cares whether I'm hungry or not...how sweet of her.--

"Where's mom?"

"She fainted awhile ago—"

"What?!" Katase asked, too anxious about his mother. "Where—"

"She's fine now. She might have been tired doing household work alone. She fainted just this afternoon and so I brought her to her room. The kids even helped me. I told her that...I'm just right here so she could rest and I'd do the rest of her chores. They already had dinner because the kids wanted to eat by early evening. I hummed them to sleep..so..well..nothing..I mean...Oh yeah. Your mom told me about your favorite food when we were talking about things this afternoon before she tired down. I decided to cook it to..at least...you know.."

"Remove my exhaustion?"

"Yupz...I think so..You're hungry?"

Katase made a simple nod. --She took care of mom. She took care of my little brother and sister. She took care of the chores. She took care of me. All in exchange for my kindness to her. Which is only that I gave her a nice,warm and cozy bed to sleep on for the night. Thoughtful. Kind. Beautiful. Sexy. Nice. Friendly. Unselfish. Helpful. These were the things I've been perfectly looking for in a girl. Well...maybe any man does too. But does Aya love me more than a friend?--

"You look sick." Aya said, touching Katase's forehead. Katase blushed even more, which is why Aya mistakened him of having fever. He quickly swiped Aya's hand away. Aya held a bit of a gasp and moved back. "S-sorry...i was just checking if you're...uh...never mind."

"No, no..I'm sorry...I didn't mean to—"He abruptly stopped. --So what do I tell now? 'I didn't mean to scare you or something. Continue touching me...' ? Is that what I'm gonna say...Maybe not.--

Both heard the alarm 'ting' so Aya quickly turned the machine off and opened the oven. Sweet smell aroused into Katase's nose. His stomach growled.

"You mind if I taste it now?" Katase asked, as if he didn't blush in front of her awhile ago.

"Sure!" Aya replied quickly, riding with the wave. She began to slice the baked mac. She put the slice on a small plate and gave it to Katase. "Careful." She warned.

Though Katase wasn't paying any attention to the food. He just stared into her eyes as his hand automatically took the plate from her. When he put a piece of the food in his mouth, he spat it out again. "This is really hot!"

"I never could recall putting chili or hot spices in the sauce. And I did add three tablespoons of sugar with the—"

"I mean 'not cold'."

Aya laughed. "I told you be careful!"

----------

"Hey, I have to use the phone. You talk to Masato later!"

"Look, Ran, I'm grown-up now like you were in my age. I can talk to him anytime I want!"

The two sisters gave each other a defiant stare. They were quarelling over the innocent phone...sigh girlish life. As usual. Ran won over her sister, on which she took the advantage as soon as possible.

She dialled Miyu's number. Ring...ring...another ring. And then another.. One more... Ran put the phone down. What coud have happened to Miyu? She'd been calling her several times already. This is bad.

--Look on the positive side, Ran. She might be with Yamato.-- Ran mused to herself.

"Ha! I take over!" Sayou said triumphantly, unaware of her sister's anxiety.

----------

Rei put his chopsticks down for awhile as he said, "I'm done." Then he took his bowl and chopsticks to the kitchen for washing and he walked out the dining room.

"What's going on with our son?"asked his dad.

His mom sighed heavily. "Our son is not the same child we raised anymore. He's in-love now. Maybe we should let him go now and just help him in times he needed us."

"I was expecting you to say that for years already. But don't you think he needs your advice now?"

"Honey, I ran out of advice already. I cheered him up the best I can. But to no avail."

"Then we should let him solve his problem on his own."

----------

Yuuhi entered the halls of the Honda mansion quietly. As if Mami wasn't around, clinging to him tightly.

"M-mami..Please...I-I want to say something—"

"You can say it in front by dinner." Mami said. She grinned as she clung tighter to Yuuhi's arm and rested her head on his shoulder. --I'm so happy you wanted to say that you'll be marrying me, my love. Finally, Ran wouldn't be blocking the way before us. You love me, and not her.--

When they got in the dining room, a table filled with the most expensive, tastiest and loveliest delicacies laid in front of Yuuhi. He wanted to compliment on it, which he expressed with a smile—a faint smile. He was thinking of something else.

--If Ran was here, she could've already been eating the food even before she greeted the owner of this mansion.-- Yuuhi thought, forcing himself not to laugh, and succeeded.

"Let's eat, now, dearest." Mami said. She looked at her servants and they lead him to the seat right next to Mr. Honda's seat.

"Good evening, sir. Nice to meet you."

Mr. Honda nodded and replied, "Aah...Good evening. You are a pretty boy, and I do agree to my daughter's choices."

Mami sat right across Yuuhi. She nodded and smiled.

"Uh, Mr. Honda...I wouldn't keep this any longer. I hav—"

"Oh, dad, you know him already, right?" Mami interrupted, too excited to know what Yuuhi's going to say, though she still isn't sure of what he intended to reveal.

"Mami, please. Do not interrupt this conversation. Who knows? He might already be talking me about the wedding!"

--Wedding?-- Yuuhi thought glumly. "I would like to say that...that...I'm sorry."

Both father and daughter looked at him. "Sorry? For what?" They chorused. Both are confused.

"I...don't know what to say. I don't know how to tell this. I-I...wanted to say that..."

"Child, be straight to your point, or else I'll have my guards chase after you!"

"I don't want to marry your daughter, sir."

"WHAT?!?!" The two chorused again.

"But...But...Yuuhi! You said..." Mami's lips trembled. How could Yuuhi do this?

"Let me finish, sir. I only agreed to be her boyfriend because I want her to stop bugging me. And she also warned me before that if I don't consent her, she'll go after my friends! That's why I kept that relationship for so long. As long as I could protect my friends from her! Sir, you've got to believe me.But because I couldn't take the ressure she's been putting on me...I have to blurt it all out now. And I love someone else for that long time I've been with Mami, sir." Yuuhi stood up from his seat. "Sir, I just did this because she'd be harming my friends if I didn't!"

His Majesty's eyes glared over towards Mami. Mami's eyes met his father's and it opened wide in shock. She also stood up from her seat and retorted.

"That's not true! Father, I love him! I couldn't do such a thing! I—"

"No, Mami! I knew you were the reason Tatsuki was sent to jail! You paid the owner to report that car as a stolen one!"

Mami covered her ears with her hands and started to whine. She pretended to cry(as in with real tears). "No! You're insane! I never wanted my family to dishonor me! I never wanted to dishonor them as well! I didn't do such things!"

Yuuhi faced Mr. Honda. "Sir, I know everything about that reported stolen car that hit the restaurant a few days ago! I didn't divulge it yet to the police, but if the police would know they would probably arrest Mami! I love Mami only as a friend, sir, that's all. So I didn't want her family degraded from social life. I'm done with her now, sir. I won't be telling the police anything about that, because the prisoner gets to be free within days from now. But if she disturbs the peacefulness of Shibuya and my friends, sir, I swear I could let you fall."

Yuuhi's heart thumped harder and faster. How daring of him to face the owner of five major companies and the 4th biggest investor in Japan. He quickly strided out the dining room but before that he could hear Mami's voice shouting, "I didn't do it! I didn't do it!"

Then, probably the worst sentence he ever heard in his life Aside from hearing 'I don't love you' from Ran of course just occurred at the very moment.

"Seize him!" the Grand person ordered.

In an instance, Yuuhi ran wildly, going around that corner, left, right. Whether he goes to the bathroom or the living room, he didn't care. As long as he's away the farthest he could.

He's lost...he ran from room to room, opening doors and closing them again. A process not seeming to have an end. Then a series of what if's crossed his mind.

What if he falls into traps? What if the servants catch him? What if he falls right back in the dining room? What if...Mami never listened to his threat and continued to live her angst among his friends?

He shook his head. He had to keep going. To escape. And never let Mami take control of him again.

----------

"Dad...daddy!" Mami knelt down and clutched the pants of her father. The first time she ever knelt down to cry and beg for something from someone in her whole life. "Believe me, I did nothing!" she lied.

"Mami, stand up from where you are kneeling from." His father said coldly. He didn't look at her either. Mami saw her father's lump in the throat move.

--He swallowed. He's gonna do something.-- Mami thought so.

Then, in a moment that almost brought Mami to unconsciousness, his father slapped her face. The first time ever as well. She flew head first to the floor. His father spoke nothing more but "You're a disgrace to this honorable family and I am absolutely disappointed in you! You're grounded. No hobbies. No outing. You're having home school and you have no phone calls. Always in your room."

"How...How...long?" Mami said, really crying now, not just pretending.

"A month."

----------

_ I Flashback _

_I stood straight as I stopped from leaning on the wall of a stupid alley where I was actually waiting for no one. I put my hands in my sidepockets and when I was about to leave, I bumped into a muscular statured person similar to that of Yamato's body structure. I almost fell from the impact but the person catched me swiftly and brought me to his arms. Realizing no one could ever try to do that to me except for one person, I concluded of who it was. I hugged him back._

_Tears formed in my eyes. Starting to sob, I whispered between, "Yamato...I miss you."_

_There was a long eerie silence which I couldn't tell whether there was some problem or not._

_I wondered why Yamato didn't speak. "Yamato?" I pulled away from the hug and looked up. "What's the prob—"_

_There was a great force that landed on my stomach, something that seemed like a punch from that guy. Only one thing I knew by then. Whoever that was, it wasn't Yamato at all. My vision became blurry and all the details I could remember of my attacker was that it had darker complexion, had a scar on the neck (it's a deep, dark scar so it could still be seen in dark vision), and wore sunglasses._

"You..tricked...me." I let out a faint gasp for air. The last one I could make through the impact of his punch. Then everything went black.

End of Flashback I 

Miyu bolted right up on the bed she was sitting on. She felt a quick downfall of her strapless shirt so she quickly held it. Then she looked down on herself. She wasn't holding her shirt...She's holding her blanket! She looked inside it and saw her sensitive parts with no cover at all. Where are her clothes?!?

Miyu closed her eyes. "My God...what..." she held her head with one hand. "What happened?...I can't remember..." then a flashback occurred to her about the man. Then she could recall what are some of the things she had done when she was conscious.

_ I Flashback_

_The man laughed. "Yamazaki, a pleasure to make you mine tonight, isn't it?"_

_I thought Yamato was the speaker. I didn't know. I was feeling dizzy and my body ached. My vision was blurry. But my ears could hear the voice. Absolutely it was like Yamato._

_The man started kissing me. From forehead to eye to cheek...nose...lips...His lips weren't like Yamato's at all._

"_Kiss me back." He ordered me. Pressured by Yamato's voice and because I missed him so much, I gave in. I was dizzy by that time again I say._

_Through closed eyelids I saw the darkness blink some flash of lights for some seconds. Then it stopped. What could that be?_

_I can't see much...but all I could see...is the walls of the room and the close face of this unknown man._

_He planted soft kisses on my earlobe, my neck...I didn't stop him. I didn't know why...I don't even love him...but it was all like as if Yamato was that man._

_All of a sudden, he pushed me backwards. I fell on a soft piece of thing. Which I assumed a bed. Could be the one I'm lying on._

_Continuing his attempts...he gradually removed my—_

_End of Flashback I _

"God...God....What did I do? Why did this have to happen?" Miyu whispered to herself.

She let a tear run down her cheek then she wiped it away. She looked over the side of her bed and found her clothes there. As quick as she could, she picked them up and dressed herself up. She got out of the hotel and didn't mind checking out.

--Perhaps that guy already took care of the bills.-- She said, trembling as she hugged herself to stop sobbing.

--I just can't believe what happened. What would happen after a month then?-- she thought. She imagined Yamato finding out what happened after a month. She imagined him pushing her away. Dumping her. Neglecting her.

"Augh." She mumbled. What pain it brought to her heart when she thought of it, no one could tell.

"Miyu!"

Wide-eyed, Miyu searched for the owner of the distant voice. Much to her horror, Yamato was waving to her from afar, running towards her.

Miyu let out one loud sob and held the rest. She wanted to run...but she can't. Her feet seemed rooted to the ground. No matter how she turned her head or twisted it to the other side, her feet didn't turn a tad.

Yamato got close now, just some feet away...

"No! Don't..go near me!!!" Miyu shouted, which turned a few heads towards the couple. If ever Miyu could tell she and Yamato are still a couple.

Yamato stopped and scratched his head. He smiled at the crowd.

"Just do what you wanted, people! This is nothing!" Yamato explained. The people started living the life. He turned to Miyu. When he was about to speak, Miyu already yelled.

"No! Don't go near...or else...or else...I'd shout for help!" She said in a voice loud enough not only to express her feelings but also to make him do what she said.

Yamato saw the fear in her eyes. And the anxiety. The worry. The sadness. And most of all...the pain. The greatest pain he ever saw in her eyes. --What the hell is going on with Miyu?--

Miyu had mustered enough courage already to heave a sigh. After sighing, her feet seemed to work. She backed away...two to three steps backwards...then she turned and ran away, breaking into a cry.

--I can't see him anymore. I should know that he'll only be hurt if he knows what happened to me!!!

Never shall I go back in his embrace.... Never.--

End of Chapter

A/N: Long one, isn't it? Or did I still lose some info? Oh yeah...Aya and Katase. Sorry but I have to keep you waiting in suspense...hehe..XD see ya guys!!

Surprise! Surprise!

Everytime I update my story, you must e-mail me what you think the next chapter will tell about, or whatever would happen in the next chapter. The one who predicts the right one shall get a prize! (Which you shouldn't expect to be money or something valuable)

This must be the contestant's form:

Name: (Real Name please!) Surname, First name

Age & birthday:

E-mail address: (You can put many addresses if you want, just so I could e-mail one of those if you win)

What you think happens to:

Ran:

Yamato:

Miyu:

Aya:

Yuuhi:

Rei:

Katase:

Tatsuki:

Naoki:

Mami:

Or...what you think the plot would be!

After filling out the form, e-mail me at Okay? Don't post your form on the review portion.

The prize is an up-to-date version of my story! I mean you'll get to read my story ahead of others because I will send you the next chappie a week before I update my story on 

Contest starts now. I expect a few of my beloved supporters would join. This is open to every one who reads this!

Thanks to all who reviewed!!


	9. Smash the Smithereens

A/N: --sings to herself--

Disclaimer: The author cannot be reached. Please try again later.

Chapter 9: Smash to Smithereens

Aya woke up finally with a brand new smile. She was back at her own home. She spent the night there..and so Katase drove her back there.

She thumped softly downstairs as she quickly dressed up and got ready to eat breakfast.

"Hi, mom. Hi, dad." She greeted, and gave each of her parents a kiss on the cheek.

Her dad smiled back a beam. Slicing the bacon on his plate, he asked, "Aya, you look so happy today. What's new?"

"Nothing, mom. I think I just had something on my mind."

"Hope that's for your own good." Her mom told her.

"I thought of a new story to write." Aya said 'quite' truthfully.

----------

Ran was on her way to visit Tatsuki first before going to school, which would be after 5 hours.

She was approaching the jail, when she saw her brother sitting outside the station, head buried in hands. She hurried to see what's going on.

She sat beside Yamato as soon as she reached the place. "Hey, whatcha cryin' about now?"

There was no answer. Ran shrugged then frowned. She shook her brother a bit. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Still there was no answer. But there was a sob. --That must be a sob he can't hold anymore. Hope it's not about Miyu.-- Ran thought. For the third time, she asked, "Yamato, I'm just you tell me about that? I might help."

"It's too late to help." Yamato's voice broke out, hoarse.

The rough voice just told Ran something she wanted to know. "What happened between you and her?"

Yamato removed his hands from his face and looked at Ran. Ran's heart was pierced to see the swelling eyes of Yamato. --He must have been crying since this very dawn. I didn't see him last night, either.-- Ran inferred.

"Ran...Miyu's gone."

"WHAT?!?!"

----------

Yuuhi, on the other hand, didn't wake up his usual Okay-today-is-a-very-good-day-and-I-am-going-to-see-Ran ways. His heart is still beating with fear. Fear that Mami would come back for revenge. Fear that she might hurt his friends. Fear that she might hurt Ran.

In those two years he had been with Mami, of course he already knew what her manners are. And he also knew what she could do. Mami gets everything, and she always has plans to get something she wanted but she never got.

As he got up from his bed, he picked up his brush and brushed some part of his blonde hair. Then he saw a frame containing a picture of him and Mami. He snapped it down. When he got up to look at himself with his full-length mirror, he saw Mami standing behind him and glaring at him with a knife. He turned around. No Mami.

He glanced back at the mirror. No Mami. He sighed. --Maybe I was just hallucinating.-- he concluded. He closed his eyes. --Yuuhi, there's no Mami, okay?--

He turned still with eyes closed. When he opened them he saw Mami holding an unconscious Ran by the hair. Ran had blood dripping all over her body and clothes. Mami held the knife with blood with her other hand.

Yuuhi got angry and was too shocked to see his beloved Ran like that. He heard Mami's laugh. It echoed in his ear. He clenched his fists and ran to Mami like a wild child and punched him. But then he went through her as if she were a ghost. He looked back if she had just dodged his attack, but when he did, there was no Mami.

Yuuhi blinked several times.

--What's going on with me? I'm thinking too much of Mami Honda. I have to let go of her!-- he thought.

He rushed to the door. He was about to open it when he heard a creaking sound by the window. He turned around. But the window was neatly closed.

Suddenly, something caught his eye. He looked down on the floor. He almost gasped when he saw that.

The knife he saw Mami hold through his hallucinations was there.

On the floor.

And covered with blood.

----------

"Therefore these symptoms found in your patient's answer shall be the key to what their possible disease would be. However..." the teacher continued speaking as Rei gathered up the bottles of medicine he was supposed to bring to the other laboratory for inspection.

"Rei Otohata!"

Rei turned around still holding the small casket containing the bottles.

"Hey, Mai!" Rei smiled.

Mai Katta, a close friend of Rei at his university, went over and saw that his eyes were somewhat lacking something.

"Is there...something wrong?" Mai asked.

Rei blushed a bit. He looked away. "Of course none...I just got..scolded by boss."

"Oh." Mai realized Rei never wanted to talk about it. She decided to change the topic. "Hey, lemme help ya there!"

Rei held away his casket and put up his index finger in front of her. "Nuh-uh! You get your own there! Boss says you gotta help!"

"Oh, really? Fine..." Mai walked away in an instance. Rei looked at her as she did try gathering the casket from a distance. He'd never been this close to girls before. Not with Ran. Not with Miyu. Not even with...Aya.

Aya again. When does she leave his mind? When oh when? Rei sighed. He brought the casket to the lab two rooms away from theirs.

Does he have to let go now that he had realized he loved Aya?

Or does he have to think still that Mai could fill that void?

----------

Tatsuki sighed heavily. --Just 3 days more...I'm outta here.-- Tatsuki thought. Then Ran's image popped in his mind. Her laughs, her embrace, her smile...but still he can't imagine her kiss with him. He haven't kissed her yet..for years man...that's terrible. Then he imagined Naoki reaching out to Ran, trying to kiss her...Tatsuki shook his head.

"That's impossible. Naoki's too young for Ran." He insisted on himself. But the darker side of him was telling otherwise.

--Tatsuki...age doesn't matter! You know that!-- his darker side said.

Tatsuki forced a laugh. "You're silly, Tatsuki. Ran would never exchange me for my brother."

"Kuroi, you have a visitor."

--Now I'd probably have the record of 'Having visitors each day of the week'-- Tatsuki thought. "Coming."

He went out his bars and walked towards the room.

"Ran." Came out his breath when he saw the visitor. How he wished he could jump so high and embrace Ran...he could die of happiness when he saw Ran.

"You're safe." He remarked. Then he sat down across her.

Ran held his hand. "How are you?"

Tatsuki blushed red and looked away. "I..I'm fine."

He saw Ran hoist an eyebrow. "Okay, I'm not that fine. But those things you sent me were too much to make me say 'I'm not fine.'." he said, valuing that look of hers.

Ran smiled. Oh how Tatsuki felt like melting before her very eyes. Her killer smile just kept on making his heart bounce.

She let go of his hand. Ran's left eye twitched for a nanosecond, which isn't impossible for Tatsuki to perceive. He moved his face closer to take a better look at her.

"Ran..."

She looked at him with that 'What-are-you-up-to-?' look. Tatsuki sat up straight and said, "Ehem.."

"Well?" Ran asked, meaning she wanted to know what he was to say.

"I think you have a problem. Don't put your mask on. Please. Not in front of me." He told her seriously.

Ran just smirked. "Whatever you tell me, I'd only say that I'm okay. I'm done with problems now. I want..to take a break."

"And so you're seeing me to forget your problems?"

Seeing no other answer to that question, she said "I love you." to him, to which he had been surprised.

He stammered. "I...I love you too Ran."

--What's going on with Ran?-- he thought. Not so sure whether he would believe in her actions. --Of course I would..but...it's so odd..--

----------

"Rei, I want to meet up with you." Yuuhi said, frantic. "I mean right now. I'll be waiting for you here. Demiki corner." He clicked. He panted for breath...he's so hopeless. It's like he wanted to die already...he's fearing her so much. What could he do? He couldn't help telling what he knew. He wanted to protect Ran. But what if Ran gets angry...knowing that he hid the truth from the police..letting Tatsuki almost get in trouble like spending years in prison.

A few more minutes and Rei was already there, because his hospital wasn't that far.

"Why the frail look, man?" he said, coming over from his car.

Yuuhi held his head for a while, then sat down on the ground, with a heavy sigh. That sigh made Rei sharp about what it meant.

"Rei, I...I went to have dinner with Mami's family last night."

Rei sneered. "Well? How did it go?"

"F--ck, Rei...I told his dad everything I knew about her! And guess what? Duh I can't believe it! Yuuhi did bicker! His dad ordered his guards to pursue me."

"Everything...you know about her?" Rei 

Yuuhi realized he got his tongue slippery. "It's...It's..."

"Something I might know?" Rei asked.

--But I also know about Aya getting drunk!-- Yuuhi thought, starting to feel doubtful of himself. He has to tell him the truth. Or else he loses his bestfriend...

"I know why all the troubles here in Shibuya are happening."

"All the troubles?"

"I mean in our gang." Yuuhi said. Then he gulped. --What to say now?-- he asked himself.

Rei shrugged with just one of his shoulders. "Why don't you stand up there and face me here? I don't get what you mean."

Yuuhi at first stared blankly at Rei. Then he sighed. Then he stood up and did what Rei told him. "I know I should tell this early, because if I hide this longer...then...I know you'd be rejecting me."

The brunette just listened. But his eyes were so cold to look at and it only made Yuuhi frail. But he knows he must do it. hehe...taking so long? Well, here it goes...

"I...I know why Tatsuki...why he's in jail now...I know why...I know why...Miyu's lost now." Yuuhi said truthfully.

"Miyu's lost? Since when?"

"I'd explain later about that..."

"Later?" Rei asked. "I thought you were finished with telling the troubles."

"I know in this one...you'd be mad.." Yuuhi gulped first the big lump in his throat. "I..also know why the situation between you and Aya is now...is now... out of order.."

At that part of Yuuhi's confession, Rei did react to it. "What did you just say?"

"I was involved in getting her drunk." He replied. "But...I didn't know she would kiss Katase! I didn't! She was—"

Rei punched him. "You son of a b-------- ! I haven't thought you'd be the reason of why Aya would be gone! Of why we'd be apart! Look at what you did! Could you see me suffering from her loss?!?"

"Go ahead." He whispered, loud enough for Rei to hear. His nose and mouth bled..but his eyes were mostly covered by his hair. He was on the ground now, sitting up from the strong brunt Rei gave him. "Punch me all you want. I'm not gonna fight."

Rei held him by the collar. He was so raged knowing that of all the people who'd be ruining his lovelife...it would be his bestfriend!

"Punch me." Yuuhi said. He waited, since he wasn't looking at Rei, he can't see if he's about to punch him or not. But when he noticed it had been for a long while Rei had only been holding him by the collar...he looked at him.

Guess what he saw? For the very first time...Rei was actually crying! Yuuhi's eyes widened in shock. Rei's hands were trembling under the Yuuhi's garment he was holding...He also grits his teeth at the moment. "You..." Rei snapped. He threw Yuuhi to the wall. "Aargh!" was all he could tell. He was so fumed! For the first time as well! Rei never felt the anger before.

Yuuhi didn't speak...it's as if he never wanted to defy Rei. Not now when he's so irate...he has to receive the consequences. Then he went to wonder...

If Rei loved Aya...then....?

"Before you go blowing punches at me, let me tell you something." Yuuhi whispered between tired breaths. "Ahead of what I did...getting Aya drunk...did you tell her already that you love her? Did you have a good relationship even before she got drunk? When she did get drunk, why is she with Katase?"

That made Rei shocked. His eyes wide...almost bulging...Yuuhi's right..He didn't tell her yet. And he even dumped her! Rei remembered he only loved her when he realized her loss..and that was after he saw them kiss!

"W-why do you care?" Rei stammered. Rei suddenly grew cold and calm! As if everything that happened just left his memory! He turned around and said, "Well done, Yuuhi...Thanks."

Much to Yuuhi's confusion, Rei left him there staring at the air.

--Well done, Yuuhi...Thanks.-- Yuuhi recalled. "Well done...he said well done..he said thanks...but..what--?"

"Rei!!!!" he shouted, running towards Rei's car, but when he did, the car sped away with the driver of course.

----------

Yamato, riding his bike(which is still with him until now), tried to look for Miyu all around Shibuya. In all the corners he knew... At every place. Even beside that hospital. But she was nowhere to be found.

Then his cell rang.

Surprised as he was, the screen displayed 'Miyu' on it. He answered it quickly. "Miyu!! My goodness, where in the world have you been?"

But it almost made Yamato crunch his cell phone when the voice spoke. "Kotobuki Yamato, pleased to meet you." Came in a male voice.

"Who are you? And why do you have Miyu's phone?"

"Aww...tsk, tsk, tsk.." the caller mocked. "Didn't she tell you yet?"

Yamato's heart thumped both with anger and with fear. "You're not answering my questions yet! And what did you call for?"

"Just checking if Miyu already revealed to you about us...I'm the father of her developing baby..for you to know." It said directly.

Yamato was bowled over. Stabbed by an infinite number of knives, he was about to drop his cell when the caller spoke. "By the way, you know me a lot. I'd be giving you a big clue of who I am. I'm the 2nd Prize Winner of the Grand Prix years ago." Then the line went off.

Yamato recalled everything it said to him. --I'm the father of her developing baby...for you to know. I'm the 2nd prize Winner of the Grand Prix years ago.-- he evoked.

"AAAAAAARRGGHHH!!!!" He shouted, and slammed his phone on the ground, leaving it to shatter to many millions of pieces. It made people turn their heads towards him, but he didn't care. He ran away. He even left his bike on the road! To whoever would want to own that material he kept for years, it doesn't matter now. Nothing matters now.

Nothing.

If anything else matters, not Ran, not his family, not the bike, the broken phone...not anyone else.

It would be nothing. Nothing matters.

----------

Mami cried all day, all night...all the time. She didn't accept any meal during that day. She was crying not because she's grounded. She's crying because she lost Yuuhi, because of Ran. She knew really that Ran's the one he still loved, because Yuuhi haven't been the type of guy who'd be romantic when with Mami Honda ever since.

Too bad..or maybe it was too good for her to be true. But though Mami's dad took her cell phone from her, the rich girl kept her wits intact. So, after wiping her precious tears, she crawled under two heavy mattresses and took a hidden cellphone out of it. She inserted a sim card she keeps for emergency and dialled the numbers of her accomplices, which she knew very well.

First accomplice, busy.

Second accomplice, three rings. When it answered...

"Hey, have you done your job well?" Mami asked.

"Yes, boss! I told Yamato that I got Miyu pregnant! He believed so much! I guess he ruined his cell by now."

"Very well, then." Mami pressed the 'end call' button. --Aya gets drunk, goes to Katase, away from Rei, from Ran...Miyu thinks she had sexual intercourse with another man and goes away from Yamato! Rei feels so down now, because Aya has left him, Yuuhi lives with fear because father kept him in trace...Yamato gets angry, knowing and believing that Miyu's really pregnant! Only Ran's left.-- Mami calculated.

Little did she know that her accomplice told Yamato that the one who impregnated Miyu was Yuuhi...little did she know how much Yuuhi suffers from all this mess she was making...and little did she know that the more she makes the mess, the more it made Yuuhi go away from her.

End of Chapter 9


	10. A Twitch of One's Heart

A/N: --types on her keyboard-- Isn't it obvious I'm typing these words? Now I'd really try focusing most on the love triangle...

Chapter 10: A Twitch of One's Heart

It's another day again. Two more days before Tatsuki gets out of jail...well I'm usin' that as base of the time...huhu...

Katase looked at his watch and yawned. He's still sleepy but even though he wanted to sleep he still kept on waiting.

Aya is on night shift. Her class was 11pm to 4am. What a schedule! He wished Aya isn't really tiring herself down so much.

On the other hand, Katase's class is scheduled yesterday from 3pm to 8pm...Half-hour is needed to go home...which gives him only two hours sleep or less. Then he goes to Aya's to fetch her and bring her to her university. Then he goes back home and finishes his assignments and follow-up projects...and then he goes to Aya's university one hour away from his house to fetch her again. That leaves him so small a time to take rest for himself. Well, if it's for Aya, then everything's fine.

He yawned again. He was about to decide to lay himself on the bench but his angel came.

"Katase!!!" Aya called. The voice sounded so happy it sent freaking waves to him. He stood up from the bench. Before he could greet her, he was surprised when Aya jumped forward at him and hugged him so tight. He hugged back.

How warm he feels...he felt the soft and silky hair of Aya...it smells so good even after school...well, it felt so good for him and for Aya too.

"What happened to you?" He asked, when she let go.

Aya smiled. "Guess what? I got the highest grade this semester! And they said in two months or so I could already have my works published as a start of my dream!!"

"Really?!"

Aya nodded blissfully. "I can't believe it!! I'd be having my stories published in a short time!!!" she jumped and giggled at the thought. "By the way, why did you bother fetch me?" she asked, knowing he had a hard time doing this, considering the fact that she saw his eyelids almost close.

"It doesn't bother me at all. I mean...you know...For you, I'd always go."

"Aren't you tired yet?" she inquired, worried. He seemed dizzy.

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

Seeing there might be trouble if she let him drive, she thought of something to get his attention.

"Hey...uh...you wanna take a walk at the school's backyard?" she invited, pointing to her university.

Katase nodded. "Sure, if you wish so."

On the bench at the back of the building, right after they sat down, which is actually what Aya expected to happen Katase fell asleep, snoring softly. But his head wasn't leaning on anything.

Aya sniggered when she looked at him. "You dweeb, I told you, you shouldn't have fetched me." She told him, though she knew that he's fast asleep now.

Then Aya suddenly couldn't remove her gaze upon the face of Katase. She stared into his face as if she wanted to touch it...involuntarily her hand raised up, getting ready to feel the smoothness of his face...when she came upon realization that she's beginning.

Beginning to like him.

Beginning to live a new life.

Beginning to forget Rei.

--Rei. -- There it goes...she can't help it again. She tried to stop it...but it hurt her more...so she let out one...which is accidentally quite loud. She let out a sob. A tear fell. She touched her cheek, aghast. --I thought I already cried out what I wanted for him. Why am I crying now? -- She wondered. --Do I still love him? -- She thought.

Another sob pushed its way out of her heart and through her...uh...well...throat. This time, Katase bolted upright. "Aya, what happened? Did someone hurt you?" he asked daringly.

Aya wiped her tears quickly and looked away. "I...I...Katase...it's nothing." Then she broke into tears.

"Oh, I know now why. It's Rei again. Isn't it? Aya, how long would it take for you to realize that he's—"

"NOT WORTH IT?" Aya asked. "You're telling me he's not worth it? He IS worth it. But only he doesn't love me. If he just loves me like I do, I could prove it all to you!"

Then Aya shut up. She gasped...she'd hurt Katase again. How could she?

But it was not long before both could realize that they have just rubbed salt into each other's wounds. Ow, that hurts.

--I thought I already forgot about him! -- Aya scolded herself. But it was all nothing compared to how he dumped her. She looked away from Katase, letting her hair cover the side of her face, which Katase could see. That was much better than facing him with shame. He'd been following her since, and he'd also been loving her since...but she was giving it back with crying to him.

She felt it now. She apprehended...that she was doing to Katase what Rei exactly did to her! She's been dumping Katase!

Her eyes widened in shock. Tear sprung to the corner of her eyes. But then after the long thinking, she felt Katase bring her to his arms and wrap her in a very warm embrace.

Hugging her close to him, Katase told her, "Aya, don't conceal your feelings from me. I'd rather be hurt by you, than be hurt by seeing you cry because of someone you don't even know whether he liked you or not."

This time, Aya cried the most heartpiercing cry. She clamped on to his shirt the tightest she could, as she trembled and let out her feelings.

--I'm crying again. I thought I've let it all out before, but I haven't yet. -- She concluded. Katase put a hand on her hair and rested his cheek on her.

"Katase..."

He waited. He didn't answer, but he waited for what she's gonna say.

"From now on, I promise not to hurt you anymore. I would forget about Rei. Starting now."

Aya let go of the hug and she sat up straight. "I have to go on without him. He doesn't love me, and he always dumped me. I don't want to do the same to you, but I know I've done it many times already. I don't know how to pay it back, but I would be starting it by forgetting him."

Katase smiled, leaned on the bench and breathed the air. "I'm glad you're through with it. Not because I could say you're mine now or something that would form in any other guy's mind. But because I could say you're happy now."

Both fell on silence as Aya appreciated his words. Then Katase spoke up. "Now, let's quit the drama, okay? I'd bring you back to your home now. You better take a rest."

"But...you fell asleep awhile ago. What if you fall asleep while driving the car?"

"Well..." Katase put a hand at the back of his head. "I dunno. Should I drive you back to your home now? Or you have some solution to this Tired-so-he-can-not-drive problem?"

Aya shrugged. "You wanna sleep first on my lap?"

"Sure. But you won't like me snoring." He joked.

Aya giggled. Katase looked at her well, so contented that she looked more relieved now, because he can't see a trace of misery in her eyes. Well, maybe a bit, but it wasn't like before. Aya waved a hand in front of his face and so he shook himself back to reality.

Aya smiled at him. "I permit you to sleep on my lap as long as you don't wet it with your dripping saliva."

This time, Katase was struck by her humor. "I don't do that!" he chuckled.

Aya laughed at him. "Go on."

He scooted away from her and then reclined on her lap. He went off then to visit dreamland after a few seconds.

----------

Ran, with heavy eyelids, twiddled her coffee with her spoon. One of her hands cupped her cheek, as the elbow of it rested on the table.

How tired she was from last night. She can't sleep. She could have cried her trouble about Tatsuki away, but there always came the surrogate.

Morning. A new day. She wondered what would happen next. After Yamato, who would be the next in line to depart?

That was all she was thinking about when a knock on the door sounded. Ran's eyes were opened, and with vigor she didn't know where she got, she rushed to open the door. She even had those quick Who-could-that-be questions in mind. She hoped that the moment she opened the door, Trouble won't be her visitor, instead Solution should stand there.

"Ohayou. Ran." Greeted the astounding friend of hers, Yuuhi.

Who would expect him coming out of nowhere during these kinds of trouble?

With a faint smile, she limply lifted her hand and greeted back. "Yuuhi. Hi. Come inside."

Yuuhi noticed that when she dropped her hand, it was nothing but just a floppy action. As if by any second she would breakdown again. How difficult it is to live the teenager's life. Anyhow, he needs to tell her everything he knew.

"Ran, I have to tell you something." He said, eyeing her hardly, but it turned gentle when he saw her eyelids happen to be heavy. --Actually I have to tell you everything.-- He thought glumly, though he was putting on a fake smile.

Ran turned around and said, "You're welcome here. Come in."

This time, Ran's mind is already full of questions. Her mind raced with things like 'What is he gonna say?', 'He's the only one left of my gang. Would he be leaving too?' and 'What if he says something about Tatsuki? Or about everyone else?'.

All of a sudden, Ran's vision turned blurry. The world seemed to spin around her. So fast. She can't take the dizziness anymore. She gave it up. Everything turned black.

----------

As Yuuhi entered the house and followed Ran, he saw her stop, then almost lose her balance. When he was about to ask what's wrong, Ran fell lifeless on the floor. He quickly went beside her and caressed her in his arms. He removed the strands of hair covering her face.

Man, her face was full of sweat. --I knew it, she's gonna have a breakdown like this. -- he thought, as he gazed at her with full concern. Then he shook her gently. "Ran. Ran." He patted her cheek softly a few times. "Ran, wake up. Ran!"

Ran's eyes opened the slightest bit and they even rolled under the lids. Yuuhi was relieved.

Ran moaned and put an arm around Yuuhi's neck. She buried her face on his chest, which trembled Yuuhi a bit. "What happened?" Ran groaned so softly.

"You...fainted. You know what? I was so worried—"

"Yuuhi..."

He waited.

Ran's hand on his back clutched on his shirt tightly. "Don't leave me alone. Please." Then she hugged him so tightly he even thought he really almost can't breathe. He hugged her back. "I won't. I promise." Yuuhi comforted.

When Ran let go and looked directly into Yuuhi's eyes after she sat up straight, he thought she was giving him the opportunity to talk to her already. But before he spoke, Ran leaned forward.

And their lips met.

----------

Rei was invited by Mai to be with her by lunch so they could eat together.

Mai noticed the silence between them were too long already. So she spoke up, just in time when Rei was about to take a bite of his tempura.

"Rei." She said, but she only looked at her own food.

Midway to his mouth, he stopped. Then he turned his attention to Mai. "What?"

"Huh?" she asked, pretending she hadn't called him. --I want to talk to you straightly.-- she thought. They are close friends, so Mai is supposed to speak with Rei in an easy way. But it seemed so hard for her now to say something. She always feels like that whenever she notices her friend having problems. And right about now she knows he's got one, and it's really a big one.

"Oh, I thought you called me." Rei said, continuing the serving of his food to his chops.

"I did." She uttered softly, hoping Rei didn't hear. But he did hear.

If only Rei knew how much she loved him. If only Rei knew how Mai wished to be like Aya, who could tell him that she loves him. But Mai can't. Anyhow, she still knows that though he had dumped Aya for the last time, Aya is still the person Rei's heart is yearning for. She is jealous, yes, but no matter what, Rei's still her best friend and she must help him get through it.

"Then what is it?" he questioned coldly, after chewing down his food. --Fine, Rei. Be like that again. Sooner, Mai would also be gone, just like Aya had, because of your coldness.-- an inner voice scolded him.

Mai looked away farther. "I was thinking...w-what's bringing you away?"

Rei was half-aghast by that. "Bringing away? What—"

"I mean...you know...I am your close friend and all, so I know whenever you have troubles. You mind telling me?"

Rei sighed heavily. He played with his juice using his straw. Somehow he found doing that was quite amusing. "I don't know if this is the right time to tell anyone how I feel so downcast right now."

"Telling problems doesn't need the right time to be told, Rei. It just needs the right people to turn to." Mai said, soothing down not only her soul, but she also knew she did the same to Rei.

"You see...there's this girl whom I used to date ever since we were on high school. I only dated her because she liked me so much, and because her friends persuaded me to do so. I didn't like her at all. As in never. But time passed, and the more we meet, I could sense her coldness as well. She tried to come to me many times already."

"I'd take a guess. You dumped her right?"

"As many times as she did came to me." Rei heard Mai let out a gasp. Anyhow, he continued. "I don't know...but...whenever I see her cry in front of me...I just feel like...I wanted to be cold in front of her. So cold that I never noticed I've hurt her so much. Until one day, she told me she was sure she loved me so much...she herself told me. I didn't know what to say...so I said that I hated her as much as she loved me."

Mai took the last piece of her rice cake as she listened to him. "Then?"

"Then I saw her at the club. She was kissing—no, correct that—She's mauling with some other guy. I can't believe she did this to me."

Mai shrugged and said, "You know what? If you can't believe she did that to you, then maybe she also can't believe why you've always been hurting her while she makes a total idiot of herself following you."

That struck Rei a thousand hammers. --Maybe she's right.--

"Besides, if I were her, you'd probably catch me kissing—no, correct that—mauling with other guys at the club. Any girl totally in love with a guy who hated her then be dumped by him would probably do that. I mean, think about it, people who have real drowning problems esp. with romance just drink. Drink and drink!"

"Look, Aya's not the type of girl who actually sinks down herself when she's miserable."

Mai closed the lid of her lunch pack. Then she rested her elbow on the table and cupped her chin with her hand. She stared out the cafeteria's window, since they were sitting beside it. "Well, I think she would have been complete if you had been there all the while. Though I know nothing of that girl, at least I know how a girl feels. And so I know, she had been really hurt."

Rei moved his plate aside and put both arms on top of the table. He sighed and looked down on the table. "I...don't know."

"What are you planning now?"

"I don't know, Mai. I don't know!" he exclaimed, which turned a few heads. But Rei glared at them, so they all turned away from him and Mai.

Mai moved closer to him and whispered. "Hey! Are you making a scandal?"

But Rei was confident and he didn't care. So he said in a normal voice, "I am not making a scandal. Now where were we?"

"I was asking about your plans."

Rei just stared at her blankly. He scrutinized her eyes, searching for an answer. Then he closed his eyes and looked away. "Aren't you even gonna help me with her?"

Mai raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? Haven't I opened your eyes already with my words of wisdom?"

"Add 'lame' to that as an adjective, will ya?" Rei said, rolling his eyes. And so he thought Mai's gonna take that lightly.

This time, Mai's over it. Her jealousy was almost to the extent. She already helped him, and whether or not it made sense to Rei, only Rei know. But because Rei had said that 'lame' thing, Mai got to 'outburst level'. She's not gonna let this pass now. All this time she'd been helping him with that Aya, he took all those for granted?

Mai crossed her arms over her chest. "Okay... 'lame' words of wisdom." Then she slammed her palm on the table, which made an even louder sound, and turned a few heads. But Mai is worse than Rei when she makes a scandal. So she didn't care to even glare at those fuzzy heads looking at 'em. "So you think I'm lame, huh?" She stood up from the table and eyed Rei furiously. "If I wasn't any help, think about it first! You couldn't have known about what she might have felt. So long, cold and proud freak! Don't ask me for any advice again!" she shouted, and started to go away.

"What's happening here?!" someone shouted, probably a personnel.

But both friends didn't mind. Rei hurried up to her and held her back. "I didn't mean anything!"

"You meant something! You meant I'm lame!" she swished her hands to emphasize how much what he said had struck her. Rei forgot that Mai didn't like 'persons who hate her advices' the most. "You meant I'm not worth giving out any advice...Fine! Don't run into me when you break down of that girl. No wonder she left you. Why? Because you're cold..." she pointed his chest with her index finger. "...and you don't accept what others say of how selfish you are!!!!!"

Rei slapped Mai in front of everyone. Mai fell down because of the strong impact. Rei held the hand he used to slap her. "I...I'm sorry, Mai. I—"

"Otohata." A voice called him.

Rei turned around. "Boss?" he mouthed, when he saw his boss in front of him, with darting eyes as sharp as knives.

"Otohata, I suspend you for a week." He told him. As if it would all be that easy for Rei.

But actually it was. Rei looked down on himself. "I understand, sir."

"Joniru! Please bring Mai to the clinic." The boss ordered one of the audience of the 'real' show.

The person carried the unconscious Mai to the clinic. She had a nosebleed. Whoa, Rei really hit her bad

"What are you waiting for? Get out of here now. I want to see you after exactly one week. Or else, you're dropped out of this university."

Rei wanted to speak, but before he could, his boss cut out. "Did you know that you're the first person on record who made a scandal, who slapped another student from his own class, who made a trouble like this in front of me? We never experienced having fights here. So if you do this again, Otohata, you would really be dropped out of here. Do I make myself clear?"

Rei nodded. Then left the room and went back to his dorm.

----------

Yuuhi gave in to the kiss, but only for a short while. How dare he kiss this girl who already has a boyfriend. Yeah, he does love her, but he couldn't betray his friend Tatsuki, right?

He leaned back, away from her. "I-I'm so sorry, Ran. Really, I shouldn't have—"

Ran put a finger on his lips. "There's nothing to be sorry about. I made the move, didn't I?" Ran whispered, though there's no reason at all to whisper like that.

Yuuhi's eyes widened in shock...she was right. She DID make the move. "But..."

Ran put her arms around his neck, moved leaned her forehead on his and said, "You know what? You are always there when I needed you." After that sentence, her voice began to break whenever she spoke. "Tatsuki's in jail...I found Aya drunk, Rei says he loves Aya too late, Miyu gets impregnated, Yamato becomes cold to us, Naoki takes advantage...who's next? You?"

Then she let go of him and sighed. She stood up and turned away from him. "You're always there when I needed to cry...when I'm about to think that there's no one left for me anymore. Don't you notice it?" Tears fell down her cheeks.

Yuuhi stood up from the floor. "N-notice what?"

"You're a true friend." She said, turning to him and embracing him. "I hope you wouldn't leave me alone soon. Please don't."

Yuuhi hugged back, and it was no surprise at all. What surprised him was when Ran, again, kissed him. He gave in again, this time, it was longer. Ran held his face while he touched the soft curls of her hair.

--Ran...I...can't imagine myself with you like this.-- he thought.--But—--

Immediately, he broke the passion between them. "This is not right." He breathed.

Ran turned away quickly. "I'm sorry."

--Sorry?-- Yuuhi thought. Then he moved closer to her and embraced her as he hugged her from the back. "I'd always be here, because I'm your true friend."

--As long as you have Tatsuki, I could never call you mine. And I don't want to tell you about me. Not yet...-- He continued in his mind.

----------

That night, only Ran and Yamato were left in the house, since their parents both have meetings.

At dinner, no one spoke a word. Yamato is still in kaput feeling with Miyu's problem, while Ran keeps thinking about why she kissed Yuuhi and she can't believe that Yuuhi would be the first guy to kiss her...not Tatsuki.

Author: --taps foot-- What's taking them so long? Hey, speak up! Anyone?....

"I'm done." Ran said, placing the chopsticks on her bowl neatly and standing up.

Yamato suddenly looked at her. "Ran?"

"??" she turned around at her brother.

"Do you think Miyu would come back?"

"We all don't know about it...do we?"

Yamato just shrugged. Outside, it looked like Yamato felt nothing about her loss, but deep inside, his heart is continuing to feel being pierced to shreds every passing day that Miyu's gone.

----------

End of Chappie 10

A/N: Hey guys, read and REVIEW!!!!! Please, I need encouragements. Anyway, You all don't need to join that stupid and dull, time-wasting contest I made. It was all a crap. And don't worry, I'm not mad on anyone here. I just said that on the previous chappie so that...you know, I'd get someone to hook up on...hehe...LoL..

Oh, about Miyu, Naoki and Tatsuki, you ask? Nah...don't ask. Okay, ask if you want...but no way am I gonna answer that. They have to be out for a while, 'til it's surprise time...ehehe...hey Sechskies...thank you, really!! You're a great author too. But I'm not that good in Japanese just yet...is I understand most of 'em, maybe I could catch up on yer fic...or was that you? Or someone else?

Yippee!!! Another chappie done!!!!!!

So long!!!!


	11. False Impression

A/N: Well, I guess a new supporter of my fic takes place. You know who you are..you are reviewing my updates chappie after chappie...Thanks really. Your reviews make me go on with this story. You know what? I said to myself, if I don't get at least one review a day after I update that previous chapter...and guess what? You were there to cheer me on. I received your review in less than 24 hours after I had posted the tenth chap. You're a great author, too, you know?

Well, I better quit being melodramatic now..hehe...though that's the genre of my story..(maybe my own life, too..bleh..)

Took me a long while to update, ne?

Chapter 11: False Impression

Tatsuki laid down on his comfortable futon. One more day. One more.

--I'll be out of this stinky jail.-- Tatsuki thought.

"Hey, Kuroi." A voice called. "Thinking of Miss Ran again?"

Tatsuki didn't move his head, but answered coolly. "She's always on my mind, you know? Though I think of my freedom from this prison, her face never leaves my mind."

His inmates whistled and some even shouted 'Yoohoo!'. They are very happy for Tatsuki. That he won Ran's heart.

But something stung his own heart. When he is acclaimed to be free...would he also be freed from this doubt that is enveloping him and blinding him? He wonders whether Naoki is still on the scene..he even wonder why Naoki's not visiting him anymore.

--Don't say that. She visited you a day ago, right? And another day ago...didn't she? She even told you she still loves you, didn't she?-- a voice echoed in his mind.

Tatsuki looked down on himself.

He hoped she meant what she said.

----------

Rei took advantage of his suspension by smelling the roses (if you do get what I mean).

He started it by taking strolls around Shibuya by morning. He wanted to see Aya, but when he went to her house, her parents told him that she already left. Rei marveled why Aya would get up so early in the morning...Of course when he was with her he knew her schedule. Rei knew that Aya's early shift was yesterday.

Still thinking of why Aya was out at dawn, he ended up realizing that she must have been to Katase's.

So there he had gone.

He was about to knock on the door but he stopped. --Maybe it would be better if I...just get out of her life.-- he inferred. Then he turned away from the door.

After heaving a sigh, he started to walk away. He won't try to bother her...

..again.

But then..a few steps away from Katase's house...he heard someone open the door.

"Otohata."

----------

Yuuhi, who was in his bed, late IN THE MORNING... still thought of the kiss. He kept touching his own lips, feeling Ran's lips still hot on them...

--I got a kiss from her.-- Yuuhi thought, then he moaned.

--Aren't you happy with that? You got a kiss from your girl!-- 'another Yuuhi' thought.

"I am happy with it...but I did not do right. I shouldn't have given in to it." He compelled himself.

Then the door opened, Yuuhi's dad entering. "Yuuhi, are you talking to yourself again?"

"Again?" Yuuhi asked. Again? Does it mean he talks to himself often?

"I hear you talking in your sleep."

"I'm fine, dad. Ja ne." He said, so that his dad would go away. Anyone would have expected him to be sweet with his dad, but this time he won't be anything like that. He has to meditate on his feelings before he listens to anyone else.

----------

"Katase Kasuki....right?"

"And I know, of course, you're Otohata Rei. Funny though...that of all the places I'd see you be in...why here?" Katase mocked him, though deep inside, there was hate and anger, just waiting to burst out of him in case Rei goes wrong.

Rei ignored the mocking of Katase, and went straight to the point with his coldest expression ever. "Where's Aya?"

Katase shrugged. "Wanna go inside first? So we could talk a lot better?"

"I don't think so. Now answer my question." Rei gave Katase a look that could kill.

"I don't know where Aya is." Katase lied.

"You're a poor liar."

"Well, you're a poor lover." Katase shot back.

Rei clenched his fists. "What?"

Katase mock-grinned at Rei. "Whoa...Otohata. You can't do that to me here!"

"I can. Any minute I would. Where's Aya?! She—"

"Katase? Who's ther—"

The three of them fell speechless for three different reasons...

Aya...the one who called Katase...just emerged wearing a bathrobe on, and her hair in a not-so-neat bun. She stopped talking when she already knew the answer to the question by seeing him herself.

Katase...the one who hides Aya from Rei...was surprised to see her that way. And he was more shocked when Aya and Rei both have seen each other again.

Rei...the one who looks for Aya...has now seen her. But in the most heart-breaking way. Wearing a bathrobe? In KATASE'S HOUSE!!!! What does this mean? False images of what may have happened between Aya and Katase played in his mind.

The hair...the robe...Aya...Katase...

Rei gave Aya a 'death' glare(Thanks to you Heero Yuy!). "What's going on here?" he asked, darting his eyes to Katase.

"I...I...got nothing t-to do with it!" Katase stammered.

Aya pretended not to be hurt by Rei's sudden visit. "Katase, who is he?"

Katase gulped. --What do I tell her?--

Rei grinned. "That's funny of you to pretend you don't know me, Aya."

Aya smiled at him, completely hiding all the past. "I'm sorry, mister, but I don't really know you." She looked at Katase, then back to Rei. "I really would appreciate to get to know Katase's friends but we're busy right now."

Aya made a bow in front of Rei. "Maybe we would know each other some other time!" She stood straight and smiled at him. Rei felt his heart being pulled from both sides. Aya turned to Katase, "Can you please look after Jitaro for awhile?"

Katase nodded and left, but he doubted things were going wrong. He knew Aya would fix this out. She's stronger now.

Aya turned her head back to Rei.

"I'm not leaving here 'til I talk to you about something important." Rei said.

Aya looked at him with confusion. "Me? But we've just met a minute ago, didn't we?"

--She's doing a great job of faking it.-- Rei thought. "Why are you being like that?"

Rei expected her to fake it again, but then Aya told him, "I thought you said before that no one has ever been named Aya Hoshino?" (That scene wherein they fought at Lavender's café? If you've read Chapter 1, that is)

A flashback occurred to Rei. He was surprised.

So Aya took it seriously!

Rei can't let that happen, could he?

"Look, Aya, I didn't mean a word I said back at Lavender's before. Please believe me! Don't be so rude!" Rei pleaded.

Aya pitied him, but her face didn't show it. Her face illustrated disgust and hatred. "You know what? Standing here by the door wearing a bathrobe and talking to a person I've worn out of is really a bad example for Katase's younger siblings."

"I'm not going in there, I'm not leaving here, and you're going to finish this conversation with me." Rei said. --I have to carry on, even though she's putting it all down on me with different hits.--

"Okay. Whatever you say."

"I know it's hard to believe this. But I'm sorry about—"

"Yeah, it is hard. You're not yet done with your sentence but I know it would be hard to believe. Your presence here is also hard to believe in."

"Aya, please listen to me."

"Why? Did you listen to me before?" Aya retorted, leaning on the doorpost.

Rei sighed. "This would go nowhere."

"Correct. Because starting today, you don't know me, and I don't know you!" She said. Grabbing the door and slamming it towards his face.

Inside the house, Aya leaned on the door she just slammed shut, and like an old movie, she slowly slid down until she was sitting on the floor. She was crying, and she heard Rei shouting by the door.

Outside the house, indeed Rei was shouting. "Aya!!!! Please! Don't do this to me! Hey, open the door!!!! Aya!!" Rei continued shouting, and he banged his fist on the door. His voice was hoarse already.

Katase saw Aya crying again, so he decided to go near her. "It would be okay if you destroy our door, just like that bastard is doing now. I can fix it." He said, trying to cheer her up.

Aya just shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"What are you doing with that bathrobe anyway?" Katase asked.

Aya stood up and wore her mask in front of him. "Your mom offered me a hot bath. But when I switched it on, I just realized the switch I triggered was for the shower. So my hair was splashed with water."

"Then you heard me talking to someone, and you put the bathrobe on?" Katase finished for her.

Aya nodded. Then the tie of her facemask loosened, and she frowned. She looked down on herself, and said, "You know, if you haven't been back from Europe, I could have been suffering more than what I am under now. It's just so...painful." Then she hugged Katase tight, to which he was surprised.

The banging of the door stopped. It seemed like Rei heard Aya speaking right through those wooden shreds together.

Katase turned his attention back to Aya. --Is she telling me this because she really feels it, or is she saying this to me just to make Rei hear all of what she had said?-- Katase wondered.

----------

The hours passed by quickly.

For Ran.

For everyone else.

But when night came, Ran felt almost bursting.

"I kissed Yuuhi! What am I gonna do?" Ran told herself. "Tomorrow, Tatsuki is to be freed from jail. Ugh...what if he knows of it? He'd be mad."

She held the phone with one of her hands, having second thoughts of whether to tell this to someone or not.

'Go on. Talk about it with someone else.'

'No. Stupid. What if word spreads in a snap?'

'Don't think like that. You trust your friends right?'

'But I thought you said only Yuuhi's left to trust! And he's the one you kissed!'

'Then talk to him about it!'

'Fine, go on. But don't blame yourself if you feel more uncomfortable after the conversation.'

'Why would I feel that?'

'Because you talked to him.'

"WHATEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ran shouted. Then she pushed the phone aside with a strong force. "I don't know what to do!!!!"

Yamato stormed into the bedroom with full anxiety. "Ran!" he yelled. He expected her to turn around, but she just stood there. She wasn't even surprised that he came in all of a sudden.

He saw her standing there, with her back facing him. The movement of her shoulders expressed her anger.

"Ran?"

"Leave me alone." She muttered under her breath.

Seeing the fingers of her sister clawing at the desk, he tried to soften his voice. "Ran, please." He said. Yamato felt more pain, because it was harder for him to do that. Just try to be humble and kind and soft and everything so you could comfort others...while your own big problem's just right in the corner.

"Quit that. I hate the way you're modulating your voice. Baka. Go away. Or else..." Ran warned him. But did her brother listen? No.

"But, Ran...I—"

Ran turned around and faced his brother. "Look at me!!!!" Ran shouted, showing Yamato her tear-stained face. "Just look at me! You wanna talk to me? I'm sick and tired of you!!! You weren't there when I needed you! You're always focused on your stupid police-hunting-criminal sh--t!"

Yamato was silent. He looked down on the floor. He let Ran pour out on him all she wanted.

"If you were only here, the gang would have...would have.." Ran's voice was hoarse. "...been..together!!!! But where the f--ck are you?! You're there, doing your job for yourself!" She pointed Yamato. "Yourself!"

Something snapped inside Yamato. At that very second Ran said that last word, Yamato slapped her. Now, it's his turn to speak. And so he thinks that it is.

"Do you know what I'm doing? What sacrifice I'm DOING?!?! You don't! Tatsuki may be in jail, but if it weren't for me, he could have been in jail for months! I saved your boyfriend from long prison by asking him to tell the truth, you know?!? And if it weren't for your boyfriend, which you aren't even thankful for, Miyu could've been saved! I would have been able to protect her! Yeah, thanks...SISTER."

Yamato went out the room, his own hot tears pushing their way out of his eyes.

End of Chapter 11

A/N: AAHH!!! I can't damn believe it...I haven't run out of ideas for 'one' story in my life! I'm not bragging, okay? But really! I never do run out of ideas...this chapter is short, ne?

Please review. SUGGEST WHAT WOULD HAPPEN NEXT!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!


	12. When You Realize That You Realized Too L...

A/N: Well—wait a sec, didn't you notice that I'm often putting 'Well' as the first word in my author's note? Anyways—I guess I had been leaving this fic behind already for quite some time. I was trying to focus on something I saw on the net ooh, I do love it! , and not on any of my fanfics anymore. Hehe. It even happened one time that I planned on leaving behind, since I ain't got my time tied to it. But thanks to my beloved friends, I changed my mind! However, I myself realized that I can't bear sayin' Sayonara to my fics, after spending a lot of time for it. Ehi...Talkative author I am...ain't I? I'd be passin' my dutch for awhile now. --Whew-- :B

--Externus78

P.S. Someone told me that I should stop putting 'Author's notes' in the middle of the story...I was even laughing at that person since she was saying that while reading and in the midst of her flowing emotions my cracks blow out of nowhere, causing disturbance to her uhm... 'intaking' of the story...Lolz...I won't do that again.. I promise..

Oh and by the way, it's really Yuuhi. Not Yuuya. The original name was actually Yuuhi, it's just that the dubbings change his name to Yuuya. And so far no one has complained about it yet...you were the first one to put that review.. If you were reading my Author's notes all of them ....you could have landed upon some notes about me telling the readers about Yuuhi's name. I guess I'd be sticking to it all throughout then.

Disclaimer: Are you ready for another corny fictional disclaimer from Externus78?!?! Well, I'm not ready. Hehe.

Note: Camel's milk does not spoil.

Rhetorical question: Huh? What's the connection?!? (o.O)

Helpful items: "..." talking, --...-- thinking, ... probably me talking! 

Chapter 12: When You Realize That You Realized Too Late

Ran wandered around the streets of Shibuya, trying to think things over. She thought about the time she first realized that things were starting to turn sideways. She thought about the times she fought everyone around her, her friends, her loved-ones just because she felt so downcast, everything. She even wondered who's even laughing at her now. Who could have thought that Ran, a higly-esteemed historical Super Gal who was known for her incredible happy-go-lucky and upbeat personality would be found peripatetic in this city's outskirts.

Never had she felt pity on herself before...She appeared so helpless, so misunderstood, so alone, so...pathetic. How she wished that someone would just emerge out of nowhere, surprise her and give her a hug she's needing for the past few days. She can't believe that in a snap, it was as if a car took a sharp turn around the corner, speeding high on the road.

Ran stopped in front of the place where Tatsuki had the accident, that shop where he broke the truck into. The shop was, of course, demolished completely just the day before yesterday. It never looked the same again. For some people, it could have only been the shopview that has changed, but for Ran, something more than that had been changed.

She tried to remember the events, one by one, and though it seemed hard to do, she gulped the pain in, she wanted to know the root of everything. When suddenly a thought hit her.

There's only one person left who's close to her, but she haven't received any bad news about her yet.

--Honda Mami.--

----------

"Aya, take a rest, I'd be the one to finish the dishes."

Aya nodded obediently and smiled at her mother. "Sure, mom." She said, taking off her apron and wiping her hands with a clean, dry towel.

It was a silent night for Aya, and maybe for the rest of the group, but then, Aya thought if ever she could call themselves still a group. Aya settled herself down on the couch in the living room and leaned on it comfortably. She thought of the things that happened that morning. When Rei accidentally saw her in a bathrobe with messy hair. When she got mad at him for trying to talk to her after hurting her so much. When she...finally gathered up the courage to let go of him completely. She can't believe she had done it. She did let go of Rei already. As in entirely. Or did she really? Everytime she thinks about the 'victory' she just acclaimed, something's trying to tell her that she'd be regretting it. But why would she believe those things? Man, they're only instincts, not her real feelings. Though right about now there's a twinge crawling someplace in Aya's heart.

Her quiet rest was abruptly disturbed by a phone ring that sounded too sharp to Aya's ears. "Aya! Will you get it?! My hands are soapy!" she heard the faint voice of her mom.

Somehow excited, Aya jumped from her seat and neared the phone. She picked it up, answering it in a voice as cheerful as she could express. "Hello. Hoshino Residence. Aya speaking." She greeted, expecting Katase's voice to be heard from the other line.

No answer.

"Uhm...hello? Is someone there?" --Yeah, great. Dumb question. Why would the phone ring if someone's not there?-- She told herself.

"Oh...uh." the man seems to clear his throat. His voice sounded very familiar. "Aya, I...I...this...It's Rei."

Wide-eyed, Aya stared at the wall in front of her, open-mouthed.

"Please. Don't put the phone down. I—I need to explain—you...you have to know, Aya. Please." Rei said on the other line hurriedly.

--He sounded too much of a sincere person. Could he be saying something true?-- Aya wondered. She recovered from shock, and gulped. Her eyebrows met, and her lips frowned. She didn't say a word, but she didn't know why Rei continued, since she was expecting him to think she's not on the line anymore if she stays quiet.

"Aya....Aya—I—I know you're listening. I called because...um...I, uh, wanted to say something to you. I...never thought of this before. I never realized it...I mean." He started off, in a panicking voice. Aya let out a loud sigh. In a somewhat response she heard Rei gulp loudly on the other line. Whether he just wants Aya to hear it or he just really feels nervous about something, Aya didn't know, or maybe, didn't care as well.

Aya wanted to place the phone down, leave him alone there talking to himself, and live on. She's tired of this 'I-would-care-for-you-while-you-just-stay-there-and-don't-worry-about-me' manner. She's not the same old girl everyone thought she's still now. She could let go of the past.

But no matter how many times she told herself these things, she merely COULD NOT do it this fast. Time keeps on escaping from her grip. She needs time to recover from all this pain and trouble that brewed, but in whichever way anyone would look... is it really better to face all the problems first...before dealing with the present?

She did not talk though, but let him go on. She had decided. She would end up everything tonight about the two of them. But then, this guy on the other line had said words she never knew he would tell her.

"What I'm trying to say is...I love you...Aya."

Would she drop the phone? Would she slam it down? Or would she respond and let herself drown again in the ocean of pain and sacrifice, for this guy whom she knew never returned back her affection?

"You're lying." Aya said in a stiff voice, though tears are already forming in her eyes. She's suffered just too much, she didn't know whether to accept him again and start over, or to ignore him AND start over. She hoped her decisions in everything she's about to say would make things turn out right.

"No, I'm not! Really, Aya. It was...well...you wouldn't believe but—I realized it when you first told me you loved me and—Remember? At Lavender's Café...at first of course I told you I hated you but when I talked to—"

"Stop!" Aya shouted. Gradually sitting down on the floor involuntarily, she asked Rei to cease from explaining things. With a hoarse voice, she told him, "What's done is done. Rei. You never loved me at all. I'm tired of this. I want to end the relationship between us."

"Aya! WAIT! Don't put the phone down! You have to listen! You—"that was the last thing she heard from Rei that night. She put the phone down with a slam. Her mom came rushing towards her, still wiping her hands with the towel. Throwing the towel away in a hurried manner, her mother kneeled down beside her.

"Aya! What on earth have you been shouting about?" her mother asked, but the reply was nothing but a sob. Then another sob came out. Aya's mom lifted Aya's chin up towards her eyes. "Oh, my...darling. Whoever could have hurt you this way? You never...shed tears so badly before."

The pain expressed in Aya's eyes was more than the mother could bear. Naturally, when mothers see their children suffer, they feel twice. And that was actually what her mom felt. All Aya could do was weep into her mom's chest and hug her tight.

Usually, she never tried to think that time would come this moment of a 'mother-daughter' relationship would come. As a matter of fact, Aya haven't even thought of her mom being beside her during these 'supposed-to-be-her-own-feeling' times, and moreover...her mom KNEELING beside her. How helpful could a mother get?

She felt her mother's hand caress her hair and smoothen it. "Aya...let's go to your room. I want to talk to you about this."

But this time Aya shook her head. She would refuse to accept anyone's advice from now on.

Still wrapped in an embrace, Aya spoke softly. "I...want to solve this problem on my own now, mom. I just...need someone to keep me warm. So that feel that someone's still always here for me. Please, mom. Be that someone."

"I will." Her mother simply replied. Completely understanding everything Aya wanted to convey. Aya wiped her tears and sat up straight. After smiling at each other, they hugged once again, and stood up.

"You are great...mom." Aya said. --I promise I won't forget to tell you how good you were to me. You're the only one left for me to run to.--

"Thanks, dearest. By the way, next time you got those kind of problems, try not destroying the phone, or even adding noise pollution. It's somehow already late, so you ARE supposed to be concerned of—"

"Concerned of the sleeping young neighbors." Aya finished. She memorized that line already, ever since she had been the teenage-girl Aya, it never was avoided to be.. quite a 'strident' type, and so her mom always told her to not be too loud by late at night.

It made Aya feel light...when her mom cracks simple jokes right after some dramatic scenes between them both. She hoped her mom did feel the same and wasn't just hiding the same pain. However, Aya knew that when she finally gets to her own room, she'd feel alone again while thinking of the problems she encountered.

_--_I have to forget you, Rei. And move on. But you're always reminding me of you... and I just simply...can't let go. No matter how I wanted to. You never could assess how much I **DID **love you...but the pain you brought to my heart was something far more beyond measure. I should have realized you **REALLY **didn't love me long before you did tell me about it.-- Aya thought while keeping herself together beside her mom, who's actually smiling. --Perhaps she wants me to think that I should forget about the past and smile it all away.--

"Aya." Her mom broke the silence when they were in front of the door of Aya's room.

Aya just turned her face towards her mom.

"I know that even if I say good night, your night wouldn't be like that. I just want to say that...always remember to trust the Lord on all your problems. So...uhm... I hope your decision would be the right one."

Aya nodded with a faint smile and entered her room. Her mom shouted right after, "And good night!"

----------

Yuuhi kicked the crumpled paper that makes his foot itch. Lots of crumpled papers were scattered around his room since afternoon. Half-day he had been trying to write down all his problems. And how to solve them all. But it was all a failure, he can't think of anything good for 'that' one problem. He grabbed a piece of paper again and started writing:

Problems(as a teen I know where to place my self, I guess)

Ran – I kissed her...No, I mean she did...No wait...We both did. And she has a boyfriend. And her boyfriend's one of my friends. And...oh well...enough said.

Miyu – what was that again? Oh...yeah. She was impregnated. It was my fault. I didn't tell Yamato about Mami's plan. How selfish I had become...

Aya – This one's tough. I never knew she could change Rei's attitude in a snap of a scene of her kissing another guy. Or was it just because Rei was confronted by someone who could understand Aya?

Rei – Yeah, right. This one is tougher. Not only did I betray him on his back, I really did lose him. Crap...it was also his fault... if he only had realized earlier what he felt for Aya..then none could have happened. But wait, this is me talking...I'm not gonna blame him. Even if he realized his feelings for Aya too late, if I could have told everyone the whole truth about Mami...things could not have gotten this worse.

Yamato – I wonder why he glared at my poster at the building beside Shibuya police station the other day. But whatever it is, I have this feeling that he knows something about Miyu...and perhaps...I'm the one he thinks who did something to her. Who knows what policemen think...

Now now...who else? Oh yeah...Tatsuki. – What if he knows about the kiss? What if he knows I'm the one who's behind all this silly things happening around Ran? What if...oh, man...I haven't realized how much worse things could get into...

I can't think of anyone else to write about...Oh...HOW COULD I FORGET? **MAMI! **– she was the root of all this debacle! Yeah, great. And I'm actually the trunk...and maybe even the branches. If only I parted from her earlier... If only I had the courage to do so even before all of this happened...I could have saved everyone from this stupid thing going on.

Yuuhi crumpled the paper and threw it away. He knocked his head on the table three times and slammed his fists twice afterwards. He wanted to get rid of himself. Too late it is...to realize how futile his spent-time was...Too late to say sorry. He wondered...

--Is it also too late to think of proper solutions to these problems?--

Whoever knew the answer, he or she must tell it to him soon. If not then, Yuuhi should let that someone be....himself.

----------

--You were the one who forced me to tell you.--

--I'm being surprised constantly by your decisions.--

--I hate you as much!--

--What I'm trying to say is...I love you, Aya.--

These are just some of the things that wouldn't let him sleep. Words he always thought would be the right one to say, just so that it could keep him away from trouble as soon as possible. But his 'cold-identity' past, was actually his personality that's like someone who doesn't think not before he acts, but before he talks. Rei always wanted to get straight to the point, but his straight point was always a failure. It had always been something that would be eating him up inside. Something that would hurt him.

Rei never knew that losing a girl who loved him so dearly before and seeing her kiss another guy would hit him hard. He knew how much Aya loved him, nonetheless, he knew he liked Ran. But there's a gap...Like is different from love. That event at Lavender's Café, when Aya first told him that she loved him with eyes that showed anger, but proved truth...it didn't occur to Rei that time that he'd get affected by those words in the future.

Does apprehension....realization....really only occurs at the end of everything you just did? Rei didn't want to believe, but he knows it's a fact. It couldn't be changed, since no one happens to realize his mistakes in the midst of it.

It all had been reeling in a snap. Like a second ago Rei hated Hoshino so much, then the next, he was like 'Oh yeah, by the way, I just realized I love you.'. Why is it that Rei ignores her before when she was still after him, and then after a pep talk with a woman, his mom precisely, he quickly understood the situation Aya had been drowning in. In which Rei just realized....Rei wasn't the one who pulled her up to stop her from drowning. Yes. It was Katase.

"Aya. You were a great loss." Rei whispered to the air. For the first time, Rei felt a hot tear roll down his cheek, in a situation of being alone. He never EVER did cry for a girl whom he never knew could change him. He wanted to rip himself into two... Oh, no. Anything but that! Oops...sorry for the interruption..here I go again.. He wanted to scream his heart out. But at the same time, he just wants to let his feelings out in tears.

--She's not yet lost...is she?-- said a voice inside him.

"She is. She told me she wanted to end our relationship."

--If you had one, that is.--

"Yeah. And I think we had. Problem is...if I could call it...a relationship."

--Stupid guy. Of course every way you communicate with the persons around you is called relationship! It was taught in your third semester in----

"Stop reminding me of things I don't need right now and shut up. You're not any help. Who are you anyway to tell me these things......."

--If you think I am your conscience, I'm not your conscience, silly. I'm your father.--

"Father?" Rei turned around. He saw his father leaning on the wall behind him. "Since when have you been there?"

"Ever since you thought it was your inner voice who was talking to you." Answered his father in a genius way. His father stepped out to the balcony. "So...about this Aya. What makes her the only person you shed tears for? Remember the times when we get mad at you when you were a kid? You only pouted, but you never cried. I guess you're more mature now...hmm..ain't I right, son?"

Rei gave no answer. Not even a reply.

His father waited for some moments, and taking the silence as the only reply his son gave, he smiled faintly and started a story Rei never heard. "Well, son, maybe you didn't know that you inherited that from me?"

Rei's shoulder shuddered.

Feeling that Rei wanted to ask him what it is, but he lost his voice, Rei's father told him that Rei inherited the too-late attitude from him. His father also realizes things always too late. If only...

--Stop the 'if-only's', Rei.-- This time Rei's sure it was a voice inside him. -- 'If-only's are for people who do not have a proper direction in life.--

Rei wanted to believe, but he's still caught in between the two simple replies he might give to that statement anytime soon, "That's right." or "It's not exactly like that.".....who knows when he might be able to conclude that?

----------

When people say they'd be starting to change for the better, it would always be at the end of a tragic event...not before it. When a person learns something about someone he is in-love with, at the same time he'd be learning that he's actually the last person to know. It's always been like this for most people.

For Yamato, he may have not been the last to know...since he was told about Miyu before Ran was. But now the matter is...it's not in the order of people knowing Miyu's life...it's in how many people should or would know...or even in how people would look at her if they knew Miyu was impregnated by somebody out there whom Yamato knew she wasn't too close to. Besides, 17 is still too young an age for her.

Learning things like these aren't what Yamato expected about Miyu. It may have not changed his love for her...since the only evidence he has for that rumor about Miyu was that she ran off so scared and appeared so helpless the last day Yamato saw her, but what if the rumor is true?

If there was anything else Yamato could do to find Miyu, he could have understood everything now. He could have understood everything about what happened.

----------

A night of excitement? Or...a night to be spent unwasted..before anything goes wrong after he goes out the jail?

Tatsuki wondered about how he would feel if he was to be released tomorrow and he'd be seeing Ran. He was hugging his knees close to his chest with his right arm, while he was tracing Ran's whole name on the floor with his left forefinger.

The moon shone through the metal bars of the window up on the wall of Tatsuki's cell. It was a last quarter moon. But it was his first time to notice how a moon could shine bright even in that kind of phase.

Seeing the brightness of the moon by looking at the floor where his finger is tracing Ran's name, he thought of Ran's bright eyes. Her eyes always sparkle like the moon's brightness...at any phase. Any time.

If he was to see Ran tomorrow, would he still see those eyes sparkle like it was before? How much more are the things he do not know than the things she's been telling him about? Everytime she visits him, and when she's smiling...it's like... a broken atmosphere is taking place. Something creepy, doubtful.

--Maybe I'm just imagining things. I must not jump into conclusions.-- Tatsuki thought at that moment.

But then again, he cogitated... 'What could Ran have been really going through these past few days?'

----------

Everyone has never experienced a stimulation of emotion as challenging as this. The question is...if they'd be able to take on this challenge...and receive a good reward of true victory? If they think they realized it too late, who could be the one to help them solve their problems and remove the handcuffs of painful breakdown?

----------

----End of Chapter 12----

Author's notes: The heck?!?! Another short chapter? I don't know what to write about so...I decided to just put their emotions and what they are all facing that moment. ï And then...uhm...ehehe...err...I'm sorry for the wrong delay because I'm really busy. Believe it or not, I'm actually grounded because of something stupid I did, but what could they do if I have a research project? winks ...

Sorry for the wrong grammar and for some jokes I don't expect to make you roll on the floor laughing...I don't even think it's only 'some' jokes....I really am corny in jokes and stuff like that so...

Anyways... isn't my author's note taking too long? I revised the chapters to separate the scenes coz' someone told me that they do not know when the scene changes...


	13. Cuts and Burns

A/N: It had been a longand I do mean LOOOOOONG time since I haven't updated! I was on total hiatus, and the writer's block got the heck out of me for these past 'few' months. There are people who kept on mailing me though, saying that I should continue now and stuff, and I think that was so nice of people to be waiting for the next chapter. To Sechskies...oh well, I never reached 10 pages...9 pages is enough! There's not much to say though, just the fact that I'm really so busy and when I have free time I'm 'ordered' to do what I should still do, and instead of leisure. So there...

Chapter 13:

Oh...did I forget the disclaimer?... Here it is:

Disclaimer: I disclaim Gals.

Awlrighty here we go...

Chapter 13: Cuts and Burns

A chill went down her spine as she did come into realization. She felt so dumb and ignorant. She wasn't there all along.

Mami.

All this time she was so drowned in her problems that she thought Mami was there sympathizing with her and her friends at Lavender's, when her first problem happened. Yet...when she tried to recall it...she wasn't really there.

Ran was fooled.

But she doesn't think that way.

She thinks she's so dumb to let herself be fooled like this.

The numbness of her legs forced her to take a seat on a bench nearby. The light some blocks away flickered and the surroundings seemed to blink at Ran. It was a cold night and she was wearing a red skirt not a mini, but it was short enough to make her legs feel frozen and a brown turtleneck sweater. She only wore sneakers and thin socks. Not that it mattered since she didn't even think of how she looked even before she left the house. Her legs just felt all insensitive.

She sighed. Her swollen eyes scanned the place and tried to look for something that could be of help to bring the life of her legs back. But only the darkness looked back at her and the light nearby stopped flickering and went out. The nearest light to her now looked like a flashlight because of its distance. But at least it's not a total darkness. Ran hugged her knees to her chest.

She thought of her home, where she could actually sleep on her comfortable bed and cover herself with her warm blankets. But home didn't really sound good to be a 'meditation' place right now. She preferred being out on the cold than being at home where it's a lot warmer since being at home means hurting herself more. She can't help recalling things when she's being pried at by her family.

Can't they just see how much she gets hurt when they snoop on her?

But then...she wondered...--_How does everyone around me feel anyway? Are they hurt too?_--

--_I think they are_.--

Then she thought of Yuuhi...when she kissed him.

She made the move. During those few horrible days, he was there all the time. He was with her all the way. Tatsuki was supposed to be in his place...but actually Tatsuki was one of the reasons of why she needs someone to comfort her. And now, because of that...Ran was having second thoughts on her love for Tatsuki. Somehow, there's a candle's flick beginning to glow, and she could tell, the shadow of the hand holding the candle wasn't Tatsuki's...

Maybe it's not him. For now.

Tatsuki...it took a long time before she fell in love with him. But as for Yuuhi, it's a different story. She wasn't so surprised when she felt her heart beat a different tone near Yuuhi these past few days. Because of that simple reason.

He was there. And he still is.

_--...Why am I comparing them? And Tatsuki IS STILL my boyfriend. I STILL love him...But on second thought, I'm not the only one who could possibly love two people at a time. Some other strangers out there could be loving two guys at the same time...or three..or even four. Aya's doing the same thing.—_

Aya.

The sudden change of topic hit her. How could she forget? She had been there for as long as she could remember, and she was with her until she got drunk like that. Ran never had any news on her ever since that very night. Ran only thought about herself.

She realized she was too selfish. Such a bitchy friend, huh?

On second thought, Aya hadn't shown up these days when Ran needed her the most, either.

Something tells Ran there's something really wrong about Aya not showing up.

Suddenly, as if nature was sympathizing with her, it started to rain.

"What's this...the sky's trying to put a melodramatic background to my situation?" Ran smirked as she looked up, her face welcoming the drops that seemed heavier than ever.

Before, it was a big deal getting wet unreasonably outside her house. Talk about make-up consciousness. Fountain water, rain, and disturbing puddles could possibly ruin the outfit, the eyeliner, the lipstick, the great hair spray or even stain the colors of those high boots.

But right about now, the accessories, cosmetics, and everything that's an add-on to Ran's features weren't put on for the first time. And having the rain wet her wholly is not the biggest thing she had to deal with.

She had been repeating the rules on being a supergal for as long as she can remember. But now even the strength to say something encouraging was useless. She was tired.

"Ran."

Her shoulders shuddered. Her eyes immediately darted to where the voice had come from, feeling half-relieved that someone was there for her. Well, the other half...didn't want anyone to interfere with her life right now. Now's not the best time. She "half-thought".

Her eyes got a blurry vision that time because of the tears and the rain, and it was so dark she could hardly see the person standing in front of her. But the silhouette took form of a familiar body build and Ran felt a very familiar aura enveloping her senses.

"I'm sorry." The man spoke.

Ran blinked a few times. "Are you...?" she asked. For that moment she began to feel too tired to ask more questions, and her body started to become weaker too.

The person sat beside her however, ignoring her question, and hugged her tightly. It felt so warm. He really was so familiar to Ran, but the thing is, she can't make out whose voice it is. Thinking of no other person who could be so worried about her like this and would be by her side at that time, she spoke out loud.

"You're so warm, yet you're already soaked in the rain." She said, holding the arm surrounding her neck. The man kept quiet. "Thank you so much. I'm so glad you're here...Yuuhi."

All of a sudden, the man's arms shivered and he gasped as if he was so surprised at the last word Ran said. He loosened his embrace. Ran quickly got the message, and sat up straight. 'Wait...you're not Yuuhi?" she asked out, confused and unable to think clearly who this guy might be. This man being Rei was too far off. Then the thought hit her.

Ran's jaw dropped. How could she do this to him? "Don't tell me you are..."

----------

Aya's tears have all been let out almost an hour ago. It was as if there were no more tears to shed because all of them had already been done for.

All this...for Rei. She pictured herself as the bright and cheerful student she was before. She wondered, if Ran hadn't slapped her that day when she was going to have a date with a drunkardepisode 1 of Chou Gals, she couldn't have thought Ran was a true friend. She couldn't have met Rei and fell in love with him. She couldn't have been hurting like this.

But...well...she fell for it.

Then Aya shook her head. It's a different world. A totally different world if Aya didn't choose to be friends with Ran. Who knows what could have happened to her if she continued her sort-of rebellion towards her parents? But it's not the topic. This is about Aya...and Rei.

She was caught by his trap. Just like all those other fangirls out there who would do anything just to get a date with Rei. But during those times, he chose to go out with Aya. Usually they would sneak out the back door to avoid the fans by the building's façade. Perhaps Rei did that to escape them, not that he really wants to go out with her.

--_That's me. I'm just a reason. A utensil. Something to use for someone else's own good._—Aya thought. –_And I've let them use me. I've let 'him' use me._—

—_I'm so dumb. But this time, I won't be. I won't fall for him again. Never again._—

Aya thought maybe it's about time she learns how to say "no". Ever since the day she fell in love with Rei, 'no' is just a simple word used to answer plain questions like 'Did you eat already?' or 'Are you busy today?' and she never understood the word "no" by heart until Rei secretly taught her how.

In the first place, she had agreed to do this anyway. The deal was to let him go, if he tries to dump her for the last time. The whole thing was about letting go, which she actually tried to do, and almost failed...but not yet successful. But why did she do it? Something in the back of her mind keeps on telling her that Rei dumping her for the last time wasn't and shouldn't be the only cause of her letting go. But then again, if there hadn't been that kind of deal, Aya won't realize the things she'd been realizing lately.

Life gets more confusing for Aya. Meanwhile, Katase is just standing by.

But this doesn't mean she already loves Katase right now.

Of course, Katase should understand that she needs space. And time.

Finally, an involuntary smile had been painted on Aya's face, denoting the end of the tears. Her eyelids turned to lead, and sleep was the only action available for Aya to do at the time.

----------

Rei opened the fridge to get some drink. It was as if his throat wanted to jump out of him and find a new person who could quench its thirst. He refused to take dinner—no, actually all the meals for the day. His mom always left something by the door of his room, and Rei opened the door only once to take the small snack outside it.

He never turned the lights on as he tiptoed to the fridge, thinking that a single careless noise could wake up the whole house. It was something he never used to do, and he never did it more than once when he was little.

As Rei searched the contents of the fridge, he saw a slice of black forest cake and what seemed like an orange shake. He smiled gratefully for the leftovers. As he took them out of the fridge, something hit him.

These were the same foods Aya ordered when he dumped her for the first time. It was in a shopping center and they ate inside a restaurant within it. Their seats were even near the glass window where the coastline could be seen. It was a very clear memory.

--_It would be easier for me to court you and be my girlfriend, or to kiss you now, than for me to know that I'm your first love.— _It rang several times in Rei's head, with the following words, –_I'm sorry, but I'm a very selfish person, I'm not ready for a serious relationship right now. I'm not the one for you.—_

That went beyond being a simple harsh word. That was more than an insult. It was just like dumping Aya straight to the point without letting her say anything at all, or rather, not giving her a chance to say to him her feelings by herselfsince Ran was the one who told him about it, right?.

But after that time, Aya didn't seem to get a hangover. She seemed to have taken up more courage, instead of pushing herself away, she never looked as though she wanted to give up.

Something in Rei felt like it was squeezing his heart. The more he realizes how Aya had suffered under him, the guiltier he becomes. –_She really loved me after all._­— he thought. And that hurt him a lot. For being so oblivious when she was still his.

Still his.

Rei tightly gripped onto the glass of orange shake that he took out of the fridge. When he was still sure Aya loves him, he had every single opportunity to give it back. Remembering how he turned her down every time she confesses and how Rei let her do them again as though he was giving her chances, now Rei concluded that the number of times Aya talked to him about how she feels was the number of times Aya gave him a chance to give her love back. It was Aya who gave chances to Rei, not otherwise.

--_How could I have been so indifferent?_—he shouted in his mind. Silent tears came out of his eyes, not being able to hold it inside. He wanted her back in his life, not as someone who loves him and someone who follows him around, but someone he could love in return.

This feeling...the pain he's trying to endure is not even comparable yet to how Aya felt. He did more things to Aya than she to him. Aya didn't even do anything, she just got tired of loving someone whom she thought can't love her back. It was Rei himself who created this pain.

It wouldn't be true love if someone gets tired of waiting. Somehow it crossed his mind. But it won't be true love as well if he knew that she was waiting, and left her standing there on that place where he never tried to reach...Then Aya must have shown true love then, Rei just ended it though.

--_My indifference has caught me off-guard._— He gritted his teeth. He knew himself as the selfish one, the apathetic one, the numb person, until Aya had done something she didn't even know she did.

Aya woke up a sleeping Rei beneath him. He didn't know he had that split personality. That urged a smirk out of his lips.

--_I have to do something to have her back.—_he resolved.

----------

Ran's heart almost jumped out of her chest when Yuuhi asked her why she seemed to be frightened after he loosened his embrace.

"I thought you were someone else." Ran mumbled with nervous trembling lips. _--Gawd, if it really happened that it was Tatsuki embracing me and those words came out, I'd be more than upset! When he loosed that arm around me I've had the greatest fear it was Tatsuki all along and...oh god, I wouldn't know what to do if he heard those words.--_

Yuuhi cleared his throat to speak. "Why do you sound so uneasy? It was as if some lion would seize you, not to mention the lack of light around here.", he said, emphasizing how dark it was around them. Their eyes almost can't see, but somehow Yuuhi managed to keep track of Ran by following her around when she left home. He had that feeling Ran would feel so confused about the happenings around her.

"Well...", Ran said, getting an idea of what excuse she would give him from what he just said. "It's so dark, I thought you were some kind of...you know, a bad guy or something. And I don't know...since I can't see your face I—"

He stopped her talking by sniggering for a short time. "You? Getting nervous with a criminal around?" Ran sensed Yuuhi leaning on the bench they're sitting on. She heard him sigh. "That's not the Ran I knew. You're too brave to be that tense feeling that the person hugging you is a bad guy. I even for a moment thought you were going to punch me or kick me away."

No response.

"Ran?"

Yuuhi felt Ran's fidgeting in her seat. "Are you alright?"

Ran gave a frown, aware that no one else could see it, not even her. "What do you think?"

There was silence between the two of them. Somehow Ran didn't question him when he didn't answer her, unlike what he did. She already knew what answer he gave. "I'm tired." Ran said, not to break the ice, but because she really feels that way. "It's so cold out here I could get frozen to death by morning."

Yuuhi doesn't like it when Ran's trying to keep things on her own by making a topic that seemed to get her cool. "Ran..."

"I forgot to bring a bar of chocolate even. I've been so busy thinking about things that I forgot to feed my stomach. Maybe I should—"

Even though it's too dark, Yuuhi could feel Ran's surprise when he gave her a sudden kiss on the lips. His hand held her head towards him, while he touched her lips with his, and the shock was returned to him when Ran gave in to that liplock.

Ran had been looking for that caressing emotion for some time that Yuuhi had been gone. It had only been seven days, yet it seemed everything occurred for as long as a month now. Tears flowed out of her eyes as the warmth coming from Yuuhi's lips removed the coldness from the surroundings.

When they both let go, it was hardly hurting them that they can't see each other's reactions, because they both know the other smiles right at that moment. Ran rested her head on Yuuhi's shoulder, her ears hearing every calm rise and fall of his chest, as though he was the most content person in the world. This feeling that there was someone who wanted to protect her, someone who was there for her in the midst of what he might risk, it was enough for her.

"Don't let go, Yuuhi. Someday I will be able to return to you all this kindness you're showing me." Ran muttered in a way it would sound when saying those words to someone you care for the most. Ran was supposed to tell him. "Actually, I—"

"I'll stay right here. Until Tatsuki comes back, I will--" Yuuhi cut her off, but he halted. Until Tatsuki comes back meant tomorrow. Tatsuki's out of jail by tomorrow, if he's correct, and that was so soon. Ran doesn't seem to realize that tomorrow was a day she waited for.

All of a sudden, a voice came out of nowhere. A voice so deep and so familiar to ears of both of them. A voice that describes the friend himself.

"Until Tatsuki comes back, you'll what? I'm waiting for your promise to that traitor."

----------

Her eyes opened slowly and tried to adjust to the almost pitch-black darkness. The only thing that was there to light the room was the moon's angry glow, passing through the thick glass window placed high on the wall. She felt sweat dripping down her forehead and down her chest. Even though she had just roused from sleeping, energy seemed to have been drained from her body. The only things she was able to do were to breathe, to sit down, and to stare into nothing. Not an inch of vigor stroke her to stand up and try to look for the exit.

Fortunately, someone finally opened the door. The person held a lamp in one of his hands. Brown hair was reflected because of the candle's light, and her eyes immediately had the power to stay awake and they grew wider. She stood up and called out, "Yamato? A-are you there?"

The man closed the door carefully. "No, I'm sorry. I'm not Yamato." The man said, with a flat voice though there was some sort of softness Miyu sensed. The candle was placed on a surface that looked somewhat like a table made of wood.

Miyu backed off some steps. "W-who are you?" Then a thought hit her. "You were the one who did this to me, weren't you! You were the one who ruined my life!" She shouted, aware of the tantrums she's pouring over this man. She ran up to him and gave him a punch that aimed for the man's head, but he refused to accept it and placed a hand to stop the attack.

Tears didn't stop flowing from Miyu's eyes. _He was the one who destroyed my future. He was the one who took me away from Yamato._ Raging thoughts surfaced on Miyu's emotions. Her voice turned hoarse and she was out of control. "Why did you do that? Why?"

--The man's P.O.V.—

I couldn't help pity this lady who's trying to pound me off. She looks so helpless with those tears coming out of her closed eyes. She kept on hitting me with her fists, and I held both of it to stop her. She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

_The pain welling up inside those eyes swarmed over my wholeness. Was this what Mami really planned to do? Was this the effect of being hurt by someone that badly? She wanted to ruin Ran's life so badly. But why does this one in front of me have to suffer like this? I saw that glitter of red sorrow in her when I looked into those big resenting brown eyes._

_There was no choice. I pulled her close to me and gave her a reassuring hug, probably to say voicelessly that I should be trusted. I'm not an enemy. I'm not a friend, either. She didn't have a choice but to collapse into my arms and cry so hard. It squeezed my heart to hear the sounds of the Miyu's aching._

_I'm going to wait for her to calm down. And then I should tell her._

--end of man's P.o.V.—

After a few seconds, the loud crying voice trailed off and diminished into very soft sobs. Sobs that sound as though the person letting it out was too tired of crying.

Miyu heard a quick rush of water. When the noise stopped, she heard a glass being placed on wood. "Drink this. You should calm down first. There are a few things that you should know." The man said. He sat on the bed, looking at Miyu while showing the least concern as she sits down on the floor. He waited for her to get up and grab the glass of water on the table.

Miyu looked at him for a long moment with eyes that say "You better tell me those things." He wasn't so surprised she would do it so soon. She looked eager enough to know what lies inside his head. It was like moments ago she seemed to have no more strength to keep up with what's going on around her. Then the next moment she looked as though she had gathered what she had lacked before and was ready for anything.

She knew I wasn't joking. The man thought.

After drinking the glass of water, Miyu breathed hard twice then wiped the water dripping from her chin. "You..." she started, though she looked away. With a softer voice, she pleaded. "You have to tell me. You have to tell me what you know."

The man sighed. "My name's Shirou. Before anything else, I want to apologize for entering the room without thinking of how you would react if you saw me coming in while you're here not knowing what place this is."

Miyu didn't even nudge a shoulder. But she sat down on the floor anyway. She was looking down on her lap.

"First of all, I should clarify that..."

Miyu still didn't move for any reaction.

"That you're not really pregnant."

She immediately raised her head up. Again Shirou saw those eyes with pain, this time the half of it being replaced with relief. But still she was hurting. He hoped he could remove them after he explains things to him. He refused to look her way and turned his head away from her.

"Don't react so soon. I've only just started." He could tell out of the corner of his eye that Miyu looked down on her lap again. "Secondly...I didn't rape you or anything. I wasn't even the one who did that."

It seemed that the only thing Miyu would ever react to was the fact that she wasn't really pregnant.

"Someone else did it. He was ordered to fake your meeting with Yamato, and went to where you promised to meet him. He attacked you there and brought you to a hotel. He just sort of made it look like he toyed you until you lose consciousness, but he just removed your clothes and left the place. He never touched you. Well, maybe he did kiss you. To make it seem like he was doing it. But that's all there was to it."

The Miyu he met when he entered the room was starting to come back. The sound of her hands hitting her mouth when she covered it after a loud gasp was all it took to let Shirou know she was beginning to collapse again. He didn't let this affect him though.

All this time I was wandering around, trying to find a way to ease the pain this very guilt has brought me, not knowing what I should do next or where I should go now, and then I'd find out that everything was just a lie? All this time...all this time...Miyu thought. Tears welled up her eyes again, but she blinked it away. I should save the tears for later. There might be some more things that he's holding in.

Miyu hugged her knees to her chest and rested her forehead on them. "Who would want to do this to me?"

There was a momentary silence.

"I-I never did anything wrong to anyone. I already made peace with my enemies long ago. Why...why would someone want to make me undergo such..." her voice trailed off.

"I...I don't think she wanted to mess you up." Shirou spoke, not for the purpose of comforting, but rather for his own personal purposes. He took Miyu's silence as a voiceless 'What do you mean?', and he decided to continue. "I don't know, but I think I should tell you. You're the only one I can count on right now."

This person is a complete stranger. He just appeared all of a sudden in front of me when I gained consciousness, and not because he hugged me awhile ago, that meant he is free to ask a favor from me! Not in this situation I'm in. Miyu thought glumly, though a part of her mind told her she had no choice. She doesn't know when this man could be roughly dangerous. He stopped her attack some moments ago with just a hand. Anything else would be a great risk if she made a wrong move. "You said the person who did this was a 'she', didn't you? Who is she?"

"I'm afraid you know her well enough." He said, quite reassuringly. "The root of all this happenings is..."

Miyu looked up at him and gave him an eye contact. This time he didn't look away.

"Honda Mami."

--End of Chapter 13—

A/N: I know things were overactingthere were too many of them from the very beginning and I've re-read the whole storyall the chapters and found so many errors, on the plotting alone I should be using more than 2 sets of hands to count them. I realized I was using useless techniques and insignificant 'other' things. You might be thinking right now that I'm lacking self-confidence, eh?...But no, I'm doing just fine. Thinking that your work isn't that good is as normal as it seems to me.

Speaking of useless, I have a very unfortunate news for you. I don't know if you're going to dislike it or be relieved that I did it. But I removed Remembrance to remember from ffnet already. Much to my own surprise, when the thought just came to my mind one day while I was rereading the story, I found it really exaggerated. I'll try to make it up to you guys by doing my best for wlss. Please don't get mad about it or something. There are times people need to adjust. Thanks for the people who supported Rtr all the way. Since Rtr received more reviews than Wlss, I was touched, but that didn't move me to take back what I had decided.


End file.
